


就是喜欢你

by Endless (Rainychung)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 师生, 年下, 甜不虐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 100,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainychung/pseuds/Endless





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

白天晴是一位心理健康教育老师，目前就职于一家高中，工作是负责和学生们定期沟通了解他们的心理状态，及时发现问题解决问题，以及当出现特殊情况的时候，帮学校和家长开导学生。但总的来说，他的工作并不算忙碌，基本上一天下来喝喝茶聊聊天就过去了。

今天，白天晴和平时一样八点准时到校。他踩着上课铃声心情愉快地走进自己的办公室，却在推门的一瞬间对上了教务主任的冷脸，连忙收起笑容关上门做立正状，同时在心里祈祷着千万别是出什么事了。

这头白天晴的祈祷还没说完，那边主任就开口说起了话，同时往旁边一站，白天晴这才透过隔音玻璃看到他身后的会话室里坐着一个人。

“白天晴，你这心理老师是怎么当的？这孩子酗酒都有一个多月了你也不管管？”

白天晴心里一个咯噔，连忙去看会话室里的人，却对上了一张陌生但又有几分印象的脸。白天晴顿时一阵疑惑，想了半天才想起来这是前两天刚转学过来的学生，他们才见过一次！

然而不论事实如何，面对上级的教训，点头乖乖认错就是了。所以白天晴也不急着为自己辩驳，低下头就先道歉道：“对不起主任，我会跟这个孩子好好聊聊的。不过这件事是不是也该让他的家长来处理下……”

“他爸妈都不在国内，你连这个都不知道吗？”

听着主任生气的声音，白天晴简直想狠狠地抽自己一个大嘴巴，只好道：“我之前以为他父母只是临时出国了，既然他父母不在，那这件事我会负起责任来解决的，主任你放心吧。”

主任用力地哼了一声，道：“你必须给我解决好这件事。高三是学生最关键的时期，他们还有几个月就高考了，绝对不能在这个时候出漏子！”

“一定不会，你放心吧。”

主任听到白天晴的保证后脸色才好看了一些，他回头瞥了一眼会客室里的人，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，然后快步离开了办公室，仿佛一秒也不愿在这里多待。

等他走后，白天晴才松一口气地抬起头来。他先是看了一眼会客室，只见方才和他对视了一眼的人此刻正背对着玻璃在玩手机，也不知道他看没看到自己刚才被训的样子。

不过看到了也没关系，反正他向来就没有以老师的身份自居，所以也没有必要在学生面前维持那种高高在上的神圣不可侵犯的姿态。

这么想着白天晴心情一下子就轻松了。他取下了身上的包挂在架子上，顺便脱下了外套一同挂起。随后倒了两杯热水来到会客室的门前，敲了敲门才推门进去。

坐在桌前的人回头看向白天晴，他便朝他友好地笑了笑，然后把手中的一个杯子放在他面前，自己则拿着另一个杯子在他对面坐下。

会客室的门在咔嗒一声后自动关上了。白天晴拿起手边的遥控点了一下，玻璃窗前的窗帘就自动拉上了。听到声音的人回头看了一眼，似是有些意外地笑道：“老师你的设备挺先进啊。”

“还行吧。”白天晴笑着放下了遥控，“不好意思今天太早了我没来得及泡茶，你先将就着喝点热水吧。”

“我不渴。”那人说着舒服地靠在了单人沙发的靠背上，样子十分放松享受，却看得白天晴忍不住笑了起来。

“怎么了？”那人有些疑惑道，难道他长得很搞笑吗？

“没什么，我只是觉得你好像很习惯这种场合。”

“还行吧，上次见面的时候老师你不是让我放松坐吗？我这次听话了。”那人说着拿起桌上的水喝了一口，却因为太烫又皱着眉将它放了下来。

“水很烫吗，我给你加点凉的？”白天晴关心道。但那人摇了摇头，笑道：“我不爱喝水。”

“那你爱喝什么？酒吗？”

那人笑了笑，却没回答。可白天晴心里已经了然，便道：“其实吧，酒不是不能喝，但不能喝太多。我听说你有酗酒的习惯？是真的吗？”

“酗酒的定义是什么？”

白天晴思考了一下，因为他也不是很清楚，只能凭感觉道：“每天都喝，经常一身酒味神智不清。”

“那我没到这个程度。”那人果断道，“不过我确实每天都有喝酒，喝个半醉吧。”

“那也差不多了。”白天晴道，“酒喝太多对身体影响很大的，况且你现在还未成年，对身体的负担就更大了。”

“老师是来劝我戒酒的吗？”那人挑眉问道。

“我是来帮你戒酒的。”白天晴微笑道，“你先等我一下，我去拿份问卷给你填一下。”他说着起身离开了会客室，那人有些好奇地转身去看他，却发现窗户前的窗帘还拉着，只能从声音上判断白天晴似乎打印了什么东西。片刻后，他见人拿着两张纸和一支笔走了进来。

“心理测试？”那人一边问一边去看白天晴手机的问卷。

“算是吧，你先看一下前面的指导语，然后如实回答下面的问题就好。”

那人没做声，只是拿起笔在手上转了几个圈，随后开始作答。

会客室里一下子变得安静下来。无所事事的白天晴趁着那人答卷的时候打量起他来。坐在他面前的这个男生有着一张好看的脸，虽然还未满十八岁，但五官轮廓里已经能看出成熟男人的性感气质，若是换下身上的校服再细心打扮一番，应该没有人会觉得他还只是个孩子。

这样的男生只要性格不是太随便应该会很受欢迎吧，毕竟帅气的长相和桀傲不羁的性格不管是作为对象还是朋友都是很拿得出手的。

“对了，你名字是什么？我叫白天晴。”因为上一次见面的场景白天晴已经忘了七七八八了，此刻实在是想不起来男生的名字。

“洛绍言。”洛绍言抬头看向白天晴，顺便把手里的卷子给他送了过去。

白天晴接过卷子检查了一下，确认没有漏题后开始算起了得分。结果和他预料的差不多，洛少言有着中度的酒精依赖。

“你这样天天喝酒的状态从什么时候开始的？”

“两个多月前吧。”

“你的父母也是那个时候出国的吗？”

“不是。”洛绍言说着笑了笑，似乎在窃喜着白天晴的猜测错误。

“你为什么突然开始喝酒了呢？”

“我以前也喝，只是喝的没那么多。但上了高三之后学业压力大嘛，家里又没人管，喝着喝着就越喝越多了。”

“这么说你都是在家里喝的？”

洛绍言嗯了一声，抬起右手支在桌子上饶有兴趣地看着白天晴。这人还是他遇到的第一个男心理老师，以前他被送去谈话室的时候见到的不是女人就是老女人，她们通常都会摆出一副知心小姐姐或者慈祥和蔼的面孔来，看多了总让人觉得虚伪。

可白天晴和她们不一样，或许是因为性别不同的原因，他脸上并没有那副让人生厌的老好人面孔，给人的感觉也都是很随意很好相处的样子。洛绍言想起他们第一次见面的时候白天晴和他说的话，他说他们是地位平等的两个人。这句话他以前也听过，却只在此刻真正地感同身受。

“你的情况我大致了解了。没有什么特别严重的问题，只要你配合我，很快你就不用天天来我这里报到了。”白天晴朝洛绍言笑道，“减轻压力的方法有很多，我看你也不像是一个宅男，不妨考虑一下多做点户外运动，和朋友一起打打球之类的。酒这边呢，就不要再天天喝了，实在忍不住的话，周六晚上我带你去喝酒，反正你也不上晚自习。”

“老师你要带我去喝酒？”洛绍言有些意外道，显然没想过白天晴会说出这样的话来。

“嗯，我带你去，只要你不喝断片，你想去哪里喝，想喝什么都可以。”白天晴保证道，“不过前提是，你只能在和我出去的时候喝酒，其他时候必须滴酒不沾。我会每天检查你的，所以别想着作弊。”

“好啊，没问题。”洛绍言爽快地答应道。他之前还真是没想到白天晴会用这样的方式来处理他的事，不得不说让他大吃了一惊，同时又觉得这个人越发有意思了起来。

“那就一言为定，你这周好好表现，周末我就带你出去嗨。”白天晴说着朝他眨了眨眼睛，“不过我带你去喝酒的事你必须要保密，谁都不能说，只能你我知道，不然我们都得收拾包袱滚蛋。”

“放心吧我又不傻。”洛绍言笑道。

“好，那你今天就先回去吧，以后每天中午准时来报道哈。”

离开了白天晴的办公室后，洛绍言回到自己的班级去上课。新认识的朋友一见到他回来就都偷偷地凑上来问他什么情况。洛绍言简单地把事情交代了一下，但没有提白天晴的名字，只是说自己遇到了一个有意思的心理老师。却不料一旁的同学立刻就问他是不是白天晴。洛绍言愣了愣，转瞬又明白过来。毕竟这学校这么大，白天晴也不可能只负责他一个学生，只是不知为何心里有点莫名的不爽。于是他停了话题没有继续往下说，一旁的朋友见状也就各自散开继续听课去了。

高三的课业任务十分繁重，因此学了一天的洛绍言在到家的时候几乎已经忘了今早发生过的事。他习惯性地拉开冰箱门要去拿酒，却在指尖刚碰到酒瓶的瞬间被一同电话打断了。他只好收回手掏出手机，也不看来电显示就直接接通了电话听了起来。

“哪位？”洛绍言说话间已经拿起了启瓶器准备开酒了，可电话那头的声音一出来，他的手就这么僵硬地卡在了那里没有继续动作。

“是洛绍言吗？我是白天晴。”白天晴的声音听着有些喘，还伴随着节奏性的脚步声，似乎在爬楼梯的样子。

“老师你、怎么会有我的手机号？”惊讶的洛绍言还没完全反应过来。可他看了一眼手里的啤酒，想了想还是把它放回了冰箱里。

“我找你班主任要的。”白天晴笑道，“不过他给我的时候说这是你家人的联系电话，但我打的时候就在想你爸妈都在国外，这应该就是你的手机号吧，没想到还真是。看来你们现在都挺大胆的了，以前敢拿自己手机号充当父母手机号的我们班里就我一个呢。”

洛绍言有些无语地笑了笑，他发现白天晴这人还挺自来熟的。“老师你不会把这事告诉我班主任吧？”

“当然不会，这又不是什么大事。”在白天晴说话的过程中，洛绍言听到了钥匙的声音，看来这人的确是在回家的路上。

“那老师找我是有什么事吗？”

“你猜。”白天晴说着开门进屋，然后趁着洛绍言无语的空隙踢掉鞋子丢下包窝进了沙发里，“其实也没什么，主要是来提醒你一下别忘了我们的约定，今晚可别喝酒了。”

大概也猜到他是为了这事来的洛绍言无奈地笑笑，转过身去靠在冰箱门上道：“话是这么说没错，不过老师你有没有想过，我喝了你也不知道啊。”

“这么说你是打算不遵守约定了？”

洛绍言听着白天晴提问的语调，不知怎么的就在脑海里想像出了他此刻挑眉看自己的模样，一时竟还觉得有些可爱。“那倒不是。”

“不是就最好了，别辜负我对你的信任啊。”其实白天晴也拿不准洛绍言的话是真是假，但他除了相信也没有其他办法了。因为只有建立起彼此信任的关系，他们之间的谈话才能取得实质性的效果。

“好了，我也没别的事了，就是想来提醒你一声，你有什么想问我或者跟我说的吗，没有的话我先挂了？”

“那老师再见。”洛绍言挂了电话之后把白天晴的号码存了下来，只是在写名字的时候犹豫了一下，但最后还是输入了白老师三个字。

把手机收起来后，洛绍言再次拉开冰箱门，虽然看到酒瓶的时候还是心动了一下，但最后还是忍住了没动，而是拿起了一旁的可乐。

接下来的几天，洛绍言每天中午都会到白天晴的办公室报道。两人聊天的内容基本上也是大同小异，比如惯例询问一下洛绍言有没有喝酒，心情感觉如何之类的。但有的时候两人也会聊一些其他的话题，比如各自的兴趣爱好。

这样一周下来，两人的关系渐渐熟络起来，洛绍言似乎也越来越淡忘了白天晴的老师身份。虽然他还是会习惯性地喊他一声老师，但这一声称呼背后的拘谨和距离感已经逐渐被调侃和玩笑所取代了。

周六的中午，两人一如既往地坐在会客室交谈。惯例的问题谈完后，白天晴习惯性地问了洛绍言一句有没有什么问题想问他的。以往洛绍言大多都是随口一答，这次他却想了想才回道：

“老师你为什么会来当老师？”

“这个嘛……”白天晴整理了一下自己的思路，然后才慢慢地回答，“这件事说来话长。”这个问题白天晴不是第一次被问到了，甚至被别人提问之前，他就已经自问过很多次。但不管回答了多少次，每一次再开口的时候，他都要重新整理一下自己的思路。因为这个答案的背后的确有着很多曲折的故事。

“在我读高中的时候，我其实是想当医生的。一直到现在，我最想从事的职业，也依然是医生。但因为当年填志愿的时候没考虑清楚，我就和临床医学失之交臂了。”白天晴说到这里的时候苦笑了一下，洛绍言看着他，第一次知道什么叫笑比哭还难看。白天晴的这个笑容背后，藏着无奈、悔恨和认命，却独独没有释怀，可见他对自己当时做的这个选择有多么后悔。

“所以我大学没有念医科，读的是工科，我是学汽车出身的。”白天晴说着垂下了眼睑，像是在极力逃避着这个事实一样。

“我起先以为我能喜欢这个专业，而且男生本来就在这个领域里比较吃香，我当时的成绩也很不错，再努力一下毕业后当个工程师不成问题的。可是在大三实习的时候，我面对着冰冷的机器和流水线却发现自己一点兴趣都提不起来，甚至极度排斥它们。”

“那时我才明白，比起冰冷的机械，我更感兴趣的始终是人。所以在考研的时候，我选择了当时高考的第二志愿专业，心理学。我当时想的是，如果我没办法成为医生救人，至少可以当个心理咨询师帮助别人”

“但是国内现在对于心理咨询师和心理医生的认同度还不是很高，人们出现问题的时候也不会主动找他们寻求帮助。不过同时我发现，国家现在对青少年的心理健康越来越重视，不少学校已经开始按学生比例配置心理老师了。所以我想，也许这是一个机会，让我可以帮你们及早地认识到心理健康的重要性，同时帮你们在学业繁重的生活中学会如何减压和放松，甚至帮你们解决一些问题。”

“这就是我来这里当老师的根本目的，不过你可能会觉得我说得很官方吧。”白天晴说着自己都有些不太好意思地笑了笑，但没想到洛绍言竟信誓旦旦地对他道：

“我信你。”

白天晴意外地愣了一下，随后难掩喜悦地笑了起来。“谢谢。”他发自内心地真诚道。

“对了，别光说我，也聊聊你自己呗。”或许是因为刚才说了自己的故事和心里话，白天晴觉得他和洛绍言之间的距离拉近了不少，便大胆地鼓励他分享一下自己的故事。

“嗯……”洛绍言在白天晴的邀请下仔细地想了想，问道，“你想知道我为什么转学吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

“你想知道我为什么转学吗？”

听到洛绍言这么问的白天晴毫不犹豫地点了点头。转学这事不罕见，可在高三下学期开学转学的，他还真是第一次听说。然而这种事情背后往往都涉及一些不便启齿的故事，所以纵使心里好奇，白天晴也从来没有主动问起过，没想到今天洛绍言自己主动提起了。

“我爸妈在我高二的时候因为工作关系出国了，说实话我挺开心的。然后因为家里没人管嘛，所以整个高二我过得都挺浪的。基本上只要班主任不在，我下午就会直接翘课出去玩，打球唱歌看电影看演唱会什么都有。”

“刚开始我的朋友看我这样都挺羡慕的，但也不敢跟我一起来。可是到了下学期，情况就变了。起初还只有我一个人翘课的时候，其他老师都以为我请了病假。可后来好几个人一起翘课了，事情就闹到我班主任那里去了。从那时候起，我就成了班主任的眼中钉。”

“我知道这事我做得不对，所以上了高三之后我就没再翘过课了。可谁知道我那些朋友全都玩过了头，心收不回来了。所以有好一阵子，我和他们天天被人请去办公室谈话喝茶，谈到后来我一见到那老师就烦。是，一开始是我的错我认了。可事情发展到这个地步不全是我的锅吧？他们有问题你找他们去啊，天天在我面前指桑骂槐是几个意思？”

“所以后来他再找我谈话的时候我都没再理他了。这样之后我的日子清静了一阵子。到了学期末的时候，我都快把这事忘了，所以我同学来约我放假一起出去玩的时候我也没多想就答应了。”

“那天我们去玩滑板的地方是以前经常去的一个天桥底。因为那个地方从来没有车子开进来过，所以我们根本没有防备会有意外发生。可是……”洛绍言没有继续说下去，但白天晴已经猜到发生什么了。其实他以前身边的朋友也有出过类似的意外，因为常常在某个地方骑摩托兜风，一直都很安全的，所以根本没有预料到某天突然会在路上开进来一辆大货车。庆幸的是，车上的人伤势都不是很重，恢复之后也没有留下什么后遗症。但每次一提到那个晚上发生的事，他们依然心有余悸。

“因为这次事情比较严重，所以校方联系了我的父母。虽然主要责任不在我身上，但联系一下前因后果，我也脱不了干系。我爸妈不想把事情闹大，也害怕我开学回校之后会被人指指点点，所以就给我办了转学。”

白天晴听完后点了点头，沉默了片刻后还是忍不住道：“这事和你喝酒的事有关系吗？”

洛绍言一愣，然后笑了起来，仿佛白天晴说了一个笑话。“想什么呢你。”

白天晴一怔，尴尬之余不知怎么的竟还带了些羞赧。或许是因为洛绍言那话里不经意的宠溺口气，听得他耳根有些发烫。为了缓和一下情绪，白天晴干咳了几声清了清喉咙，然后看了一眼手表故作正经道：“好了，今天就到这里，你回去休息一下准备上课吧。”

“那我先回去了。”洛绍言看出了白天晴的不自在，却也不戳破。只是临走之前他突然想起来什么，又道：“对了老师，今天晚上的事你可别忘了。”

白天晴被他这么一说才发现自己差点忘了这事，连忙道：“我当然没忘。你今晚放学之后先回去换身衣服顺便吃个饭，然后我们八点在校门口的地铁站见行吗。”

“好。”洛绍言爽快地应道。

当天晚上，洛绍言如约来到了地铁站里。因为此刻正是学校的晚自习时间，所以附近显得特别的安静，地铁站里也没有多少人。可洛绍言还是没能立刻认出白天晴来，因为他本以为这人是下班了吃完饭就直接过来的，所以下意识地想去找那个灰色外套加蓝色牛仔裤的身影。

但谁知道白天晴回家换了一套衣服，宽松长版的骷髅骨架图纹上衣加上黑色紧身的长裤给人一种和他平时的开朗亲和截然不同的时尚性感的感觉，再加上特意梳理过的头发，点缀在耳垂上的骷髅头耳钉。面前的白天晴仿佛脱下了平时的天使面孔换上了恶魔的妆容，强烈的反差让人惊讶之余又不禁想要一阵赞叹。

可洛绍言不知道的是，他看着换装后的白天晴看呆了的同时，白天晴看他也是同样的状态。虽然在此之前白天晴就已经想象过很多个洛绍言换上便装之后的模样，可没有哪一个画面能够比得上此刻他的亲眼所见。

平时随意竖起的半长头发此刻被发胶固定出一个时尚的发型，红黑拼接的防水运动外套即彰显了他这个年纪独有的青春感，又在他半露的黑色背心的衬托下多了几分性感的味道。白天晴的视线几乎无法从洛绍言的身上的移开，甚至随着他的不断靠近，雄性荷尔蒙的气息也变得越发浓厚起来。

“老师？”洛绍言勾着嘴角有些玩味地笑了笑。白天晴被他的这个称呼吓得脊柱发麻，连忙道：“出来了就别叫我老师了。”

“那我该叫你什么？”洛绍言故作疑惑地问道，歪了歪头不怀好意地看着白天晴笑道，“天晴吗？”

白天晴被他这一声带笑的呼唤叫得有点耳朵发烫，不知怎么的竟有一种自己被调戏了的错觉，闹得他不敢回应洛绍言，只好转身刷卡进闸。而跟在他身后的洛绍言看着白天晴发红的耳朵就觉得自己心里痒痒的，但他不太确定这是种什么情绪，便只当自己是因为第一次去酒吧而有些激动罢了。

各怀心思的两人一直到上了地铁都没有再说过话，也就是列车开动的时候洛绍言才回过神来问了句他们要去哪里。白天晴此时已经恢复了平静，没多想便回道：“我常去的一家酒吧，在六马路那边。他家环境服务都挺好的，四楼是室内的大厅，有乐队表演。五楼是露天的，相对安静一些。”

洛绍言在一旁安静地听着，他想白天晴可能完全没有意识到自己泄漏了平常爱逛酒吧的小秘密。不过想想也是，他如果不爱喝酒，一开始也不会说出要带他去喝酒这种话来吧。

“那我们去四楼还是五楼？”

“五楼最近在装修，我们只能去四楼了。”

洛绍言点点头，到站了之后便跟着白天晴离开了地铁站。出站之后看到的路景显然比进站的那里要繁华得多，临街大大小小的商铺都亮着精致的窗灯在吸引客人。洛绍言留心地观察了一下，发现这里营业的大多数都是酒吧和餐厅。最后，他们进了一栋大厦的电梯里，来到了一家名叫“Sunday”的酒吧里。

从电梯里出来看到的首先是一处小小的拐廊，穿过拐廊就能看到热闹的餐厅。两人挑了一个靠边的卡座坐下，四分之一圆的空间设计让他们可以免受其他客人的目光打扰，但又不至于无法和服务员们沟通。

落座后，白天晴把酒水单和菜单一同推到洛绍言面前，然后托着腮狡黠地朝他笑道：“看看想点些什么吧。”

洛绍言知道白天晴这是故意要捉弄他，却也不觉得生气，反而有一种想要纵容他的冲动，便顺势翻开了菜单一页页读了起来。看完之后，白天晴迫不及待地问他要喝什么。洛绍言故作到烦恼地想了想，然后道：“没想法，你干脆直接给我推荐几款吧。”

见自己的捉弄计划失败了的白天晴也不气，接过菜单随着翻了翻就对着一旁的服务员报出了几个他倒背如流的名字，随后又加了半打他一直想试试看的短饮，两杯鸡尾酒，最后再要了一扎自酿啤酒和一份肉食便结束了。

洛绍言全程在旁边安静地听着，他虽然对鸡尾酒这种东西没有概念，但凭直觉也能感觉到白天晴点了不少，顿时忍不住道：“你会不会喝太多了？”

而让他意外的是，白天晴听到这句话后竟然反问他：“你不能喝吗？给你点的酒是按我平时的量来算的，不过都不是很烈，你放心吧。”

“我不怕我喝醉，我怕你喝多。”洛绍言对自己的酒量没有一个明确的认知，因为他从来没有喝断片过，但也正因如此，他觉得自己酒量挺好的。至于白天晴这人吧，平时看不出来，换了身衣服之后确实看着像是个能喝的主，可洛绍言总是下意识觉得他酒量不如自己，也不知道自己是哪里来的自信。

“放心吧，我喝过的酒不一定比你少，说不定比你还多呢。”白天晴话音刚落，服务员就端着两排短饮和一些插在冰水里的不锈钢吸管上来了。白天晴一见酒来了就立刻精神起来，仿佛他才是那个正在戒酒的人。

“我跟你说吧，喝酒是一个享受的过程，少而精才能让人感到快乐，多了反而就乏味了。甚至有的时候，禁酒期间积累起来的渴望会让到嘴的酒更加美味，不信你试试。”

白天晴说着给洛绍言递过去一根吸管和一杯点了火的短饮。洛绍言半信半疑地接过吸管，看着眼前这烧着的酒也不知道该怎么喝，想了想便干脆把管子插里头一口气吸了个尽。

顿时，一阵带着温度的酒液直接在嘴里蒸发开来，紧接着冰凉的液体滑过他的喉咙，带着果皮燃烧过后的苦涩和焦糖的香甜一路流过他的食道，所到之处都留下了一阵奇妙的醇香。第一次品尝到这种味道的洛绍言有些惊奇地眨了眨眼睛，他感觉到自己的身体被勾起了一阵强烈的欲望，让他想要继续品尝更多。

“怎么样，爽吧！”白天晴有些得意地笑道。不知是酒精的作用，还是灯光的渲染，此刻白天晴脸上的笑容竟漂亮得让洛绍言有些呼吸加速。

或许今晚他注定是要醉了。洛绍言这么想着，思绪渐渐随着酒精的挥发而飘散开来。

之后不知道过了有多久，两人桌上的酒已经剩得不多，喝高了的白天晴靠在沙发的靠背上，手在口袋里摸索了半天竟掏出了一盒烟。尚且清醒的洛绍言惊讶地看着白天晴，一下没忍住就问了句：

“你还抽烟？”

“嗯？”脑子有点蒙蒙的白天晴叼着烟转头看了他一眼，片刻后才反应过来道，“嗯，偶尔抽。”他说着拿起桌上的打火机点着烟深吸了一口，“不过这个你就别想了，抽烟伤身，别学我。”

洛绍言没有回他，因为他所有的注意力都被白天晴抽烟的模样吸走了。如果说早前在地铁站见到的他像一只露出真面目的小恶魔，那么现在的他就是完全放纵了自己的魅魔。洛绍言见过很多人抽烟的模样，可没有谁像白天晴这样，一举一动虽慵懒随意，却带着一股从骨子里散发出来的勾人的气息。他的每一次呼吸，听起来都像喘息。他夹着香烟的唇间，艳红的舌尖总是若隐若现。还有他修长的脖子，精致的线条，滑动的喉结……无一不在诱惑着洛绍言。

从来没有经历过这种场景的洛绍言感到一阵口干舌燥，他不自在地拢起了岔开的双腿，甚至想要翘个二郎腿掩饰些什么。正好这时白天晴抽完烟要起身去洗手间，松了一口气的洛绍言在庆幸的同时却又有点失落。他看着桌上的那个烟盒，脑海里不断回闪着方才看到的画面，最终他像是要求证什么一样抽出一根香烟叼在嘴里，没有点燃，只是这样静静地吸着烟草的气息。

洛绍言在一年多前就抽过烟了，可他对这种苦涩的香味没有什么兴趣，所以试过一次之后就再也没抽过，平时看其他人抽烟的时候也不会想要来一根。然而刚才看白天晴抽烟的时候，他竟然有那么一瞬间想要尝尝他那根香烟的味道。此刻尝过之后，他却发现香烟的味道和他印象中的没有什么区别，也不能引起他的兴趣。所以说真正吸引着他的，不是香烟本身，是抽着烟的白天晴。

意识到这一点的洛绍言突然有点心跳加速起来，尽管他并不十分明白这意味着什么，却隐约能感觉到是一件会让人感到危险而又兴奋的事情。于是他开始想要追寻答案，他拿起桌上的打火机，一边想着白天晴刚才的模样一边要去点烟，却在打火的前一刻被白天晴抓了个正着。

“靠，你小子要造反啊！”回来看到洛绍言嘴里叼着烟的白天晴一个激灵顿时抽掉了他的烟。被抓包的洛绍言先是一阵羞耻紧接着被白天晴的动作惊得瞪大了眼睛。然而白天晴像是完全没有没注意到洛绍言的反应，自然而然地点着烟抽了起来，一边抽还不忘一边教训道：“酒你随便喝，烟你再敢碰我就砍了你的手。”

白天晴把话说得很狠，然而此刻洛绍言所有的注意力都集中在他的嘴唇上，根本一个字都没听进去。白天晴见他没有反应便回头看了他一眼，却不料正好对上他炽热的视线。被吓了一跳的白天晴本能地把头转开，却在完事之后后悔地在心里哎呀了一声。

他这是在干嘛啊，跟个小女生似的。可是……这家伙的眼睛怎么像会吃人一样……白天晴扭着头有些不自然地捂着嘴想着。洛绍言那带着热度的视线始终停留在他的身上，就算不看也能感觉到它们的存在。

太……过了……白天晴被看得有些坐立不安，没一会儿就忍不住回头想看看洛绍言究竟在看什么。然而一回头，他就看到洛绍言似笑非笑地勾着嘴角在看他，那戏谑的表情惹得白天晴耳朵一红，让他下意识地想别过脸，却又移不开视线。

洛绍言见他这个样子不由得笑得更深了，他放肆地欣赏着白天晴无措的模样，视线扫过他的眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴唇，不知怎么的觉得这人越看越好看。而当他注意到白天晴耳垂上的耳钉时，一个念头在他脑中一闪而过，他甚至没有多想就问道：

“老师，你喜欢男生吧？”


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

从酒吧出来的时候白天晴的整个脑子都是蒙的。但不全是因为他喝了酒，更多的是因为洛绍言问的那个问题。白天晴是个双，对这一点他从来不会去否认，但也不会主动去宣扬。而且因为社会观念的缘故，每当被同性问及这个问题时，他总是会先纠结一下再如实回答。另外他一直避免让自己的工作伙伴或学生知晓这件事，就是为了少给自己惹麻烦。

可是他没想到不过是一次外出就让他在洛绍言面前暴露了。在回答完他的那个问题后，白天晴就不再敢去看洛绍言的脸了。因为他对这个男生还挺有好感的，他害怕在他脸上看到厌恶的表情。

早知道就不那么浪了。白天晴此刻后悔得不得了，他低落地沉默着，一个人默默地在前方走着，连自己越走越快都没有意识到。又或许他是知道的，他只是不想承认，装作什么都没发生一样将今晚的事和洛绍言一起抛在脑后。

可突然在眼前耳边响起的喇叭声吓了他一跳。白天晴猛地抬头，却被人用力地往后拽了一下，紧接着一辆飞驰的小轿车就在他面前划了一个诡异的弧度往前开去了。顿时明白过来的白天晴后怕地瞪大了眼睛，同样吓了一大跳的洛绍言惊魂未定地拽着白天晴的手，过了好一阵才喘过气来。

“靠，你吓死我了。走路看路啊老师。”

“对不起。”回过神来的白天晴觉得自己越发丢脸了，他一个冲动就想抽回自己的手独自走开，却不料洛绍言突然搂住了他的肩，不由分说地就带着他往前走。

“我还是先送你回家吧。”洛绍言虽然喝了不少，但此刻还算是清醒，最多就是脑子有点晕。可白天晴显然有点魂不守舍，他本就醉得比他厉害，再加上不知道在乱想什么，洛绍言实在不放心他一个人走。

可此时的白天晴却不想和洛绍言有过多接触。他害怕自己更多的不堪会被他看到，他不想因为自己的一时冲动失去这个学生。可白天晴越是拒绝，洛绍言就越是坚持。在两人的不断争执中，洛绍言仿佛明白了什么。似乎从他知道了白天晴的那个秘密后，这个人就在躲着他，推开他，拒绝他，他难道是以为自己讨厌他了吗？

想到这里的洛绍言突然有点哭笑不得。他从出酒吧的那一刻起就说要送他回家，他要真讨厌白天晴就不会这么说了好吗，这家伙到底是有多迟钝。然而嘴上嫌弃着，洛绍言却觉得这样的白天晴可爱得紧。他发现这人的性格很有意思，人前像模像样，人后浪得出窍，但要真遇上自己喜欢的了，反而什么招都使不出来了。真不知道他到底是浪还是纯。

“老师，你不让我送，那要不干脆别回了吧。”

“什、什么？”白天晴惊讶地看着洛绍言，脑中瞬间闪过许多不可描述的画面。

洛绍言见他视线闪躲的样子就知道他肯定想到那方面去了，不禁在心里感叹一句这家伙还真是从骨子里就开始浪。

“走吧，我们去开房。”洛绍言故意低下头凑到白天晴耳边说话，那温热的气息像一根羽毛似的扫得他全身都痒。白天晴忙别过头去推开洛绍言，却被人一下抱进怀里，同时洛绍言的嘴唇像是不经意擦过了他的耳尖，那微妙的触感顿时叫白天晴不敢乱动了。

“老师。”洛绍言暗了暗眼色注视着怀里的人，白天晴泛红的耳尖就像一颗禁果在诱惑着他去品尝。其实从今晚见到白天晴的那一刻起，他就觉得自己一直被引诱着。白天晴的装扮，他的言行，他身上的气息全都带着一种勾人的味道，那是既成熟但又干净的性感，甚至还有点稚嫩的感觉。洛绍言只是个血气方刚的青年，面对白天晴的诱惑他几乎毫无抵抗力。如果他没有往那方面想还好，一旦开了个头，那就是一发不可收。

因此，此刻洛绍言仅仅是抱着白天晴，呼吸着他身上混杂了烟酒味的气息，就已经兴奋得不能自己。而白天晴在他无声的邀请之下也渐渐失去了拒绝的力量。最后两人还是半推半就地进了宾馆，只是在开房的那一瞬间白天晴有点怂了。

“要不还是算了。”房门关上的那一刻，白天晴后退了一步想要转身离开。毕竟再怎么说洛绍言可是他的学生啊！然而白天晴伸出去的手还没来得及握上门把手，身子就被人猛地翻过去压在门上，随后洛绍言就吻了上来。

如果说刚才的白天晴脑子里还残存着一丝理智的话，那么当洛绍言吻上来的时候他的理智就彻底碎成了渣渣。带着酒味的嘴唇和舌头极大程度地刺激了白天晴的感官，对方那生疏但又强硬的动作勾起了他体内一阵酥麻的快感。白天晴几乎是本能地缠上了洛绍言的舌头吮吸起来，少年似乎被他这个动作吓了一下，但很快就有样学样地加倍奉还。

被吻得全身发软的白天晴不由得赞叹少年强大的学习能力，他呻吟着别过头去想要喘口气，却又被少年落在他脖子上的吻弄得有些难以自持。

生怕洛绍言一个没忍住留下痕迹的白天晴连忙推了推他的肩膀，不料却换来对方一个警告性的啃咬。顿时夹杂了些许疼痛的刺激让他没忍住叫了出声，那轻颤的声音让洛绍言的动作顿了一下，随后变本加厉地放肆起来。

“唔——不——吻痕——不要——”白天晴的脖子是他身上最敏感的地方之一，此番被洛绍言又吻又咬的几几乎爽得他话都说不出来。而洛绍言似乎也意识到了这一点，一边控制着力度不留下痕迹，一边却又专挑他受不了的地方进攻着。

紧贴的身体彼此摩擦着很快就激出了快感，渴望着得到更多的洛绍言暂且放开了白天晴将他拉到了浴室里。两人相拥着亲吻着脱下彼此的衣服，赤裸的身体相互接触的那一刻，羞赧和激动同时击中了他们。洛绍言几乎是迫不及待地将手覆上了白天晴的身体，却又不太敢去看，只是一直四处抚摸着试探着。

白天晴被他这样的青涩的动作摸得也有些害羞，但还是主动地握住他下身的坚挺套弄起来。洛绍言被他这个动作弄得嘶了一声，没一会儿就舒服地在他手里挺起了腰。敏感的柱身很快就在白天晴的手中变得硬挺，那粗壮健康的形状看得白天晴喉咙发干，想也不想就蹲下去一口含吞了进去。

没料到这个的洛绍言直接呻吟出了声，他粗喘着看着白天晴卖力吞吐自己的模样，只觉得浑身的血液都要沸腾了一般。从未感受过的快感加上极端的视觉刺激让他很快就有了射精的欲望，他下意识地想要推开白天晴的头，却反而被人用力一吸，顿时炸开的舒爽让洛绍言再也忍不住地低吼了一声，那不知积攒了多久的储蓄就这样全部射进了白天晴的嘴里被他咕噜咕噜吞下去了。

“你还挺能射的啊。”白天晴吧嗒了一下嘴笑道。洛绍言被他说得脸一红，像是有些恼羞成怒地把人拽起来翻过去按在墙上，扬手就在他白净的屁股上啪啪打了两下。

被他这个动作吓了一跳的白天晴先是一惊然后兴奋得浑身都红了起来，他回头勾住洛绍言的脖子咬上他的嘴唇。洛绍言顺势搂着他的腰伸手握住了他前方的勃起，同时把自己的下身贴上他的臀部，模拟着交合的姿势前后挺动着。

白天晴在他的前后夹击中很快就射了出来。洛绍言摸了摸手中粘稠的液体，随后试探性地往白天晴身后挤入一根手指，但很快就受到了制止。

“用乳液。”白天晴看了眼两人身后的洗手台道，“那上面应该有的。你太大了，不做好润滑进不去的。”

洛绍言被白天晴直白的话说得有些脸红，连忙回头去拿乳液，然后挤了一些在手上涂开，又弄了一些抹在白天晴的入口处，这才小心地把手指挤进去。

指尖探入的瞬间，那柔软紧致的触感让洛绍言下意识开始屏气。他一边观察着白天晴的神情一边缓缓地活动着，没一会儿里面就变得湿滑顺畅，柔软的肌肉甚至随着他的动作开始收缩，像是在吮吸着他的手指。这奇妙的感觉让洛绍言小腹一阵紧缩，手指抽出后他便有些迫不及待地提枪上阵。

少年略微猴急的进入让许久没做的白天晴感到一阵干涩的疼痛，但随着洛绍言不停的抽动，快感逐渐增加直到盖过了疼痛。那阵阵酥麻的舒爽一下又一下地击打着白天晴的背脊，没一会儿就让他舒服地呻吟地出声。

洛绍言站在他身后静静地听着，只觉得白天晴的声音像是有魔力一样，他每叫一声，自己的小腹就跟着一紧，埋在他体内的分身也像是变得更加的敏感，敦促着他不停地加大力度挺动起来。

越来越快的节奏干得白天晴几乎要站不住了，他的两条腿不停地打着颤，若不是洛绍言一直抱着他，估计他能直接跪在地上去。不过这也证明了这家伙在这种事上还是有些天份的，第一次就能让他舒服起来的话，说不定再多来几次就能干得他合不拢腿了吧。

被自己的幻想刺激了一下的白天晴猛地缩了缩后穴，没料到这个的洛绍言一下子没忍住连忙抽出来射了他一身。这个意料之外的结束让两人一下都有些失神，白天晴生怕洛绍言被打击到便回头来抱着他吻了上去，一边亲还不忘一边赞赏道：“你小子可以啊，第一次就坚持了这么久，很不错嘛。”

“靠。”洛绍言笑骂了一句，不知怎么的就觉得这样的白天晴贱萌贱萌的，忍不住地就用手狠狠地捏了一下他的脸。

被捏疼了的白天晴一下拍掉他的手。“干嘛干嘛，要造反啊你。”

“我不是早就反了吗？”洛绍言痞笑着捏了捏白天晴的屁股，又凑到他耳边暧昧地低语道，“再来一次呗？”

白天晴模糊地嗯了一声，用水冲干净身上的体液以后就擦干身子上床去了。其实此刻的两人酒醒得都差不多了，先前那种迷迷糊糊烧起来的情热也跟着淡了下去。可当他们躺到床上看着赤裸的对方时，才刚平息下来的情欲又再度沸腾，甚至因为意识的清晰而变得更加猛烈。

白天晴此刻正骑坐在洛绍言的身上亲吻着他。比他高出了半个头的少年体格精壮得很，遍布肌肉的身体摸起来手感十足，让他贪婪地只想吻遍他的全身。湿润的舌头随着白天晴的动作不时地舔过洛绍言的皮肤，尤其在他腹肌的那一带，这又痒又麻的触感惹得他呼吸急促，没一会儿就支起了下身顶在白天晴的胸口上。

注意到他身体变化的白天晴不由得在心里感叹着少年的精力旺盛，手指握住那粗长上下套弄了一番后便张嘴将它吞了进去。躺在床上的洛绍言因为他的动作而舒服地叹息了一声，他眯着眼睛用手按着白天晴的头，精干的腰配合着他的节奏在他嘴里上下挺动着，没一会儿就干得白天晴满嘴体液吞都吞不及。

于是他暂时吐出了洛绍言的分身，同时伸手去拿床头柜上的那盒保险套。洛绍言全程紧盯着白天晴，当他看到那人咬着安全套的一角撕开包装的时候，他不由自主地吞了吞口水，只觉得下身胀得发疼。

“想要吗？”白天晴一边给洛绍言套上安全套一边笑问，他的臀部此刻就压在那根东西上磨蹭着，若有似无的快感撩得洛绍言脑袋发疼，忍不住就用力往上顶了一下示意他快点。

“嗯……”白天晴闷哼了一声弓起了身子，一手按着洛绍言的胸口一手去摸他的分身，随后他抬起腰慢慢地对着那东西坐了下去，再度结合的快感让两人都忍不住喘息出声。

“老师你真紧。”洛绍言完全是出自本能地描述道。可白天晴却听得耳朵一顿发红，连忙道：“这种时候就别叫我老师了！”说着他像是故意要打断这个话题一样用力地摆起了腰，骑在洛绍言的身上不停地起伏着操干着自己。洛绍言起先还想让他悠着点来，可没多久就被这极致的快感爽得开始配合起他的动作。顿时两人身下的床被他们弄得支呀作响，再加上白天晴那不受控制的呻吟声，如果有谁在隔壁住着的话一定会听到他们的动静。

一想到隔壁可能有人的洛绍言只觉得心头一阵发热，他没多想就拉下了白天晴吻住了他的唇，像是不愿意让别人听到他的声音一般霸道地堵着他的嘴。可没过多久，快喘不过气来的白天晴就咬破了他的舌头逼他松口。顿时有些生气的洛绍言抬手就打了他的屁股一下，却不料白天晴一惊不仅叫得更大声甚至夹得更紧了。

洛绍言微疼地啧了一声，抱着白天晴翻身就将他压在了身下。紧接着他架起这人的双腿挂在肩上，双手握着他半悬空的腰就开始了快速的挺动。这样又快又狠的操干一下就让白天晴叫都不叫不出了，他只能张大着嘴用力呼吸，双手无助地抓紧身下的床单四处卡拉扯。

洛绍言粗喘着气欣赏着他这凌乱又性感的模样，一阵强烈的兴奋感和满足感接踵而来，满载得几乎要溢出。他仿佛终于开始明白性爱的快感来自于哪里了，原来真正能让人全身心畅快的不仅仅是来自于生理上的满足，更多的还是心理上的满足。喜欢一个人并且拥有一个人的幸福感是其他事物所无法比拟的痛快，那怕只有一瞬间，也足够让人们为之疯狂。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

自从那晚和洛绍言睡过之后，白天晴就开始无法正常面对他了。虽说这也不是他第一次和身边的人发生关系，以前上大学的时候关系要好的男生他基本上都睡过了，可洛绍言毕竟是他的学生，而且还是个未成年人，这情况自然就不能和以前的相提并论。

但最让白天晴为难的还不仅仅是他睡了自己的学生这个事实，而是自那之后洛绍言态度的转变。如果说前一周他们之间的关系还处于友人未满，那么这一周就直接更改成了恋人未满。洛绍言越来越积极地往他办公室跑，甚至开始邀请他一起吃午饭。虽然白天晴始终坚决地拒绝了他共进午餐的邀请，却没办法阻止这孩子天天中午赖在他的办公室变着花样调戏他。

起先白天晴还是装作听不懂地把话题支开，可随着洛绍言的言行越发放肆，他就算嘴上说着听不懂，也控制不住自己的身体做出反应来。而这小子似乎就是想看白天晴被撩得脸红无措甚至恼羞成怒，仿佛他的反应越激烈，这人就越得意。白天晴那叫一个气啊，可是又理亏啊。因为说句心里话，他还挺享受这个被撩的过程的。

洛绍言不傻，他也不瞎。白天晴对自己到底有没有好感他只要一眼就能看出来了，只不过碍于两人的身份关系这人不好承认罢了，但这并不妨碍洛绍言坚持自己的追求。

周五中午放学的时候，洛绍言一如既往地一下课就去找白天晴。当他推开办公室的门时，坐在电脑前的人连看都没看他就熟练道：“饭在桌上，赶紧吃吧。”

因为最近一周洛绍言总是不吃饭就跑过来，白天晴只好肩负起了给他打饭的职责。毕竟这家伙要是因为不吃饭饿倒在课室，那主任肯定又要来找他麻烦了。而且怎么说，他也不舍得饿着他。只是每次他想到这里的时候，都觉得洛绍言就是仗着他的不舍得才敢这么放肆的。然而就算是那又如何呢，他也只能认命了。

处理好工作上的事情后白天晴就关了电脑伸了一下懒腰。正好那时候洛绍言也吃完饭了，他便顺手把桌子收拾干净再泡了两杯茶。洛绍言看着面前杯子里的茶水，忍不住感叹一句：“老师你真贤惠。”

白天晴闻言轻笑了一声，倒也没有多大的反应。大概是因为比这更加那什么的话他都听过了，因此对这些话反而开始免疫了。但他没有料到的是，洛绍言的话只说了一半，等他吞下口中的茶后，才悠悠地把后半句补上：

“做我男朋友吧。”

白天晴一呛狼狈地咳了出声，他有些惊讶地看着洛绍言，像是不敢相信自己刚刚听到了那句话。可洛绍言却一脸认真地看着他，显然不是在开玩笑。于是白天晴逐渐由惊讶转为认真，他抿着嘴唇沉默了片刻，思考了片刻要怎样拒绝才不会给少年带来心理阴影，最后还是决定要直说。

“我们不可能的。”

洛绍言眨了眨眼睛，却勾着嘴角笑了。白天晴顿时一愣，差点以为自己刚才说错了话，但他又十分确定没有，便疑惑道：

“你笑什么？”难道这又是一个恶作剧吗？

“没什么。”洛绍言收敛了一下嘴角，却没有隐去眼里的笑意，“只是你的答案和我之前想的一模一样，我有点庆幸罢了。”

“庆幸？为什么？”白天晴这次是真的有点糊涂了。

“因为你没说你不喜欢我啊。”洛绍言笑道。

白天晴一愣，不知怎么的耳朵一下子就烫了，他下意识地移开视线想要掩饰什么，却反而欲盖弥彰。等到他最终放弃挣扎的时候，洛绍言已经一脸他已看穿一切地对着他笑了。白天晴顿时一阵心堵，张了张嘴想要为自己辩解或者反驳他，却是半天也说不出一个字。

“……可是我们真的不可能。”白天晴努力地想要强调这一点，但他的话却听着越发没有说服力了。洛绍言不想让他难堪，也就配合着嗯嗯了两声，但显然一点诚意都没有就是了。

最后，在两人实在对话不下去的时候，洛绍言主动起身准备离开，却在走之前最后对白天晴道：“我不会放弃的。还有，周六晚上的约定还算数吧？”

“当然。”白天晴回避了他的前半句话。

“那好，我们明天见。”洛绍言笑了笑，把门带上后便离开了办公室。

白天晴看着眼前这扇紧闭的门，只觉得自己的心门也像是被关上了一样，堵得慌。

第二天中午洛绍言再来的时候没有提及昨天的事，白天晴也就当无事发生一样和他进行着寻常的对话。只是一番对谈下来，白天晴觉着今日的洛绍言和平常有些不同，仔细观察了一下才发现原来是他不再调戏自己了。然而这个事实的发现却没能让他感到安心，甚至让他觉得有点难受。白天晴不得不提前结束会话以免暴露自己的不良情绪，却还是被洛绍言看出了他的心不在焉。

那一刻，洛绍言心里其实是开心的，因为白天晴的反应证明他赌赢了，这人心里的确有他。只是另一方面，他确实不太愿意看到这人失神的模样。不过没关系，等到了今晚，他一定会好好地补偿他。

这天晚上洛绍言还是和之前差不多的打扮，上身一件合身的黑色运动外套搭配一件黑色背心，只拉到一半的拉链上是一片被布料勾勒出来的饱满胸肌。他对着镜子里的自己再三确认了一下拉链位置，让自己的展示显得不要那么刻意，但又确保能抓住白天晴的眼球。因为上次出去的时候他就发现了，白天晴喜欢他的身材，在他还穿着衣服的时候他就总时不时地盯着他的胸口和裸露的小臂看。

整理好自己后，洛绍言拿起一旁的运动手表戴上，看了眼时间便出门了。他家离学校大约十五分钟的脚程，离得还是很近的。当他到达地铁站的时候时间才刚到七点五十五，不过白天晴已经到了。

在来的路上，洛绍言想了很多种白天晴可能的打扮，却唯独没有料到他会直接穿着上班的衣服过来。顿时一种难以言喻的苦涩感在洛绍言心里泛开，他不确定白天晴这是什么意思，但总觉得自己被暗暗拒绝了。正好这时白天晴抬头看到了他，当他见到洛绍言精心打扮过的模样后，他的心里像是被针扎了一样难受，再加上少年脸上不加掩饰的失落和委屈，白天晴简直无法继续和他对视，只好逃避地移开了视线转身进闸。

其实洛绍言的猜测并没有错，白天晴今天故意没有回家换衣服就是想要传达一种拒绝。只是他没有料到的是，当少年真的领会到了自己的想法后，他竟有些后悔和不忍了。可泼出去的水无法收回。白天晴只能硬着头皮撑着下去。

今天的一路上，两人都安静得出奇。白天晴是不敢再主动和洛绍言说话了。洛绍言则是专注地观察着眼前的人。上次出来的时候因为两人还不算特别熟，他并没有好好地观察着身边的白天晴。如今他心里装的全是他，不知觉地就注视着这个人细细看了起来。

白天晴不算矮，但站在他身边也就刚到他耳朵而已。上班的时候，他一头柔软的短发总是规矩地梳着，三七分的刘海，勾在耳后的微长鬓发，安静中透着一些活泼和俏皮。洛绍言挺喜欢白天晴这头短发的，每次看到的时候都让他很想揉一把。

至于衣着，白天晴上班的时候穿得也很规矩。不是连帽外套加牛仔裤就是套头毛衣加休闲九分裤，颜色搭配不是白蓝灰就是卡其色系，看着就让人觉软软的很亲和。他的这种穿衣风格洛绍言也挺喜欢的，在校园里看到的时候不会觉得突兀，甚至有时还会觉得他和学生完美地融合成一片。

这样的白天晴，给人感觉年轻、柔软、温和又可爱，如果有谁不喜欢他，大概脑子也不太正常吧。不过喜欢也分很多种的，洛绍言虽然还小，但也尝试过谈恋爱的滋味，多少知道友情和爱情之间那一点微妙的区别。他对白天晴的喜欢，并不是和朋友们称兄道弟的那种喜欢，而是那种想把他抱在怀里疼爱他欺负他占有他的喜欢。他喜欢白天晴，由身至心，彻彻底底的那种。

车站到站后，白天晴率先走出了车厢。洛绍言紧跟其后。两人一同出了地铁站，洛绍言这才发现他们这次去的不是上次那个地方。

“这是哪里？”洛绍言有些好奇道。

“我也不知道，南艺附近吧。”白天晴看了看周围的陌生的街景道。

“你也不知道？”洛绍言越发好奇了起来。

“今天要去的这家店是我以前认识的一个酒吧老板新开的，他以前的店在我大学的南门，最近搬到这边了。”

洛绍言哦了一声，好奇道：“你在大学的时候就经常泡吧了？”

“也不算吧，我不是那种哪儿都去的人，一般找到一家喜欢的就在那常驻了。这个老板人挺好的，酒调得不错，还总有新花样，以前还经常请我抽烟喝酒呢。”也许是说到以前的事让白天晴逐渐放松了心情，洛绍言终于在他脸上见到了今晚的第一个笑容。心情也跟着好奇来的洛绍言勾着嘴角笑了笑，专心听着白天晴和他讲述他大学时期的一些经历，好奇的同时又有些惋惜，因为自己没能参与到他这段精彩的过去中。

目的地离地铁站不远的两人过了马路再拐个弯就老大店面了。白天晴带着洛绍言推门进屋，绕过玄关后有些期待地朝吧台方向喊了一声“老板”。片刻后，一个人回头应了一声，认出是白天晴后立刻热情地和他打了个招呼。

“来了啊，好久没见了。还是坐吧台吗？”老板热情地问道，两人看上去像是认识了十多年的老朋友一样。

“今天坐下面吧，我带了朋友过来。”

老板闻言看向白天晴身后的洛绍言，笑道：“哟，帅哥啊。行，你们自己随便坐吧，想喝什么跟我说。”

白天晴嗯了一声便带着洛绍言在一个靠窗的沙发位坐了下来。这次的位子和上次不同，两人的椅子隔着桌子对放，白天晴在一边坐了下来，洛绍言就只能在他对面坐下。虽然不能坐到一起让洛绍言觉得有点可惜，但他注意到这两张沙发都是双人的，便暗自在心里想了个小计划。

不知道洛绍言心里那点小心思的白天晴专心地看着酒水单，他今天其实是抱着和洛绍言聊天的想法来的，所以没打算喝多少，最后看了半天就只要了一杯深水炸弹。洛绍言意识到了他的拘谨，也不去戳破。只是在点单的时候把上次白天晴最开始念的那几个名字都念了一遍，然后再加上自己想尝试的新酒。

不过洛绍言也不太确定他点的这些就是白天晴爱喝的，不过当他见到白天晴脸上一闪而过的惊讶时，他觉得自己大概赌对了。

下完单后白天晴总觉得洛绍言脸上的笑容有点不怀好意，他害怕对方是在针对自己，便提前道：“先说好啊，你今晚要是喝断片了我以后就不再带你出来喝酒了。”

“我知道。”洛绍言不甚在意道。

白天晴不知道该说什么，他生硬地转过头看了一眼窗外的路景，可这一带都是居民区，外面黑漆漆的什么都没得看，他就只好把视线收了回来。期间洛绍言一直笑着看他，那眼神里带着一点宠溺和玩味，赤裸裸地看得白天晴有些坐立不安。

“你、你最近学习还可以吧？”最后实在是受不了这种暧昧的白天晴只好找一个话题尬聊一下，反正他也算是个老师，关心一下学生的学习情况也是可以的吧。

“还行吧。”

“别还行啊。你们很快就要一模了吧？准备得怎么样了？”白天晴虽然已经高中毕业很多年，但因为这些年一直在跟学生打交道，加之如今在高中任职，该知道的东西他还是很关注的。

“还可以吧。等过两周月考的时候我看看成绩吧，应该没什么大问题。”

白天晴半信半疑地看着洛绍言。他这才发现自己好像从来不知道他的学习成绩到底如何，平时谈话的时候虽然也会提及学习的事情，但大多都是和学习状态有关的，很少直接涉及成绩问题。因此，白天晴从来不知道洛绍言的年级排名在哪个位置。但其实他应该要了解一下这方面的情况的。

“你……成绩好吗？”白天晴有些谨慎地开口问，“我没别的意思，就是想了解一下你的具体情况，这样以后如果你再遇到学习压力上的问题我也比较好帮你处理。”

洛绍言自然不会觉得白天晴是在故意打听什么，而且他自己对成绩问题向来也不是看得很重，便如实道：“不上不下吧，老实说我没打算考什么名牌大学，反正也考不上。”

“那……你以后想读什么？”白天晴有些好奇道。

“大概读个艺术方向的专业吧，学一门手艺以后也好找工作。”洛绍言笑道。

“艺术啊，读艺术也好。”白天晴点点头道，“其实我还挺羡慕艺术生的，气质好又懂得多，像我就一点艺术细胞都没有。”

洛绍言认真地听着，试探性地问道：“这么说你喜欢艺术生？”

白天晴没多想就嗯了一声，满脸向往地对洛绍言道：“我以前一个高中同学大学念的设计系，画画可好看了，她还组了个乐队，经常跑商演，现在在南艺念音乐，一边读书一边当贝斯老师，过得挺开心的。”

“嗯，听着是不错。”洛绍言笑道。

“是吧。其实我以前也有去学过乐器，但坚持不下来啊。所以我还挺佩服艺术生的。他们要把一门手艺学到精也很不容易的。”白天晴说着说着眼神突然柔和起来，洛绍言正好奇他这是想到什么了，就突然听他说：

“我大学时候认识一个男生，他就又会画画又会弹琴，唱歌可好听了，还会自己作曲。他那个时候还说过很要给我写歌呢。”

洛绍言听到这里心里咯噔了一下，虽然白天晴没有明说，但他还是能从他的神情和语气里感觉到他和这个男生的关系不一般。洛绍言这么想着突然觉得心里不是很自在，而白天晴似乎也意识到自己说得有点太多了，干笑两声便把话题草草地结束掉。

一下安静了的气氛渐渐变得尴尬起来。白天晴低头看着自己面前的杯子，不知怎么的突然就后悔了起来。这种类似在现任面前怀念前任的罪恶感让他难受但又别扭，纠结的他不自觉地摸了摸口袋里的烟盒，一下子没忍住就抽出一根烟点了起来。

听到打火声的洛绍言抬头看向白天晴，只见那人闭着眼深深地吸了一口气然后缓缓地吐出了烟雾，紧接着像是慢慢放松了下来，只是依然躲避着洛绍言的目光。洛绍言看着不自在的白天晴，突然觉得自己的吃醋吃得有些幼稚了。不管之前他的生命里有过谁，至少此刻在他心里的人是自己不是吗？他又何必去计较那些已经过去了的人。

这么想着洛绍言拿起桌上的打火机点燃了一杯酒，轻轻地用指尖将它推到白天晴的面前。“我记得你跟我说过你爱喝这个。”他朝白天晴笑了笑，“算我请你的。”

白天晴本来是想拒绝的，可是又找不到说得出口的理由，便拿起一旁的吸管将酒喝了。温热的酒液裹着奶油的浓香直接滑进了胃里，随后咖啡的香气伴着奶香在嘴里漫开，浓郁醇香的气息让白天晴感到一阵意犹未尽。

洛绍言没有说错，这的确是他爱喝的酒，而且是他最爱的酒。甜腻的外表下藏着让人惊叹的烈酒香气，如同一个深埋在地底下的宝藏，每一次品尝都会让他感到惊艳。但这酒虽好，喝多了就容易上头。再加上香烟的催化和环境的熏陶，不过半打下来白天晴就有点晕了。

为了不让自己醉下去，他掐灭了手里的烟起身去了卫生间。方便过后他站在镜子前用水狠狠地洗了两把脸，然而再抬头的时候还是原来那样。他顿时有些挫败地叹了口气，视线随着镜子上滑落的水滴扫过自己的面容和衣服。他的刘海因为湿了水而有些凌乱，微醺的神情看着也不那么精神了，外加上衣服上的水渍和一身的烟酒味，此刻的他看起来哪里还有老师样子。早知道就不穿这身衣服来了，搞成现在这个样子，他自己都觉得羞耻。

看不下去的白天晴转身回到了大厅，为了不让洛绍言看到他这个狼狈的样子，他一坐下就低着头开始抽烟。然而没一会儿，他又有些自暴自弃地抬头去拿酒喝。可这一看，他才发现对面的人不知何时不见了踪影。白天晴先是一惊，然后又颓了下来。他转过头去看着窗外，烟草的苦涩伴着酒精的味道在舌尖泛开，一路顺着他的喉咙苦到了心里。

他今晚一直神经兮兮的，反复无常的样子肯定很惹人烦吧。其实他也知道自己这样挺讨人厌的。明明拒绝了却不放手，一边说着不要一边却又暗自享受着别人对他的好，真不知道是谁给他的脸让他敢这么做。白天晴用力地咬了咬嘴唇，一边在心里骂着懦弱拖沓的自己一边又感到委屈和愤怒。多种复杂的情绪汹涌在他的胸口，它们不断交织演变着，到最后竟成了一种让他想哭的冲动。

“想什么呢？”

被突然的问候吓了一跳的白天晴心虚地回头，只见洛绍言正坐在他的身旁，顿时吓得立刻把头转回来。

白天晴的这个反应完全在洛绍言的预料之内，所以他不慌也不怒，只是抬起手搂住了他，顺便摸了摸他微烫的脸问道：“喝多了？”

“我们、走吧。”白天晴不知道该怎么回他，只能低着头小声道。

“我去结账。”洛绍言说着就起身去吧台结账，临走前还顺势揉了揉白天晴的头发。顿时，两人的心都被这不经意的小动作给扰乱了。

白天晴含着一口气无助地捂住了脸。随后他抬起头来悄悄地去看吧台前的洛绍言，又在对方回头时慌张地移开视线起身离开。见他要走的洛绍言连忙大步跟上。两人一前一后离开了酒吧，紧接着走在前方的白天晴就被追上的洛绍言一把拽进旁边的巷子里按在墙上吻。

白天晴起先还有着推开他的念头，双手抵在他的胸前用力地推着。然而随着这个吻的不断加深，他却被洛绍言紧紧抱在怀里不再挣扎了。待到两人分开的时候，白天晴已经完全失去了继续拒绝的能力。他任由洛绍言将他带进宾馆房间，脱去他的衣服，然后将他按在浴室的镜子上粗暴地进入了他。

那一刻，他清晰地感觉到了洛绍言的愤怒，少年皱着眉用力地干着他，每一次插入都是在宣泄对他不愿坦诚的不满。生硬的疼痛使白天晴流下了眼泪，可他依然心甘情愿地默默忍受着，直到少年在他体内射了出来才终于泄出了一丝呻吟。

发泄过之后的洛绍言看起来冷静了一些。他抓着白天晴的肩膀将他翻了过来，指尖略微心疼地擦拭着他眼角的泪，再度低头吻上了他的唇。这一次白天晴终于不再推开他而是主动抱紧了他，得到了鼓励和安慰的洛绍言鼻头一酸差点就想哭。他越发用力地吮吸着白天晴的嘴唇，一只手托着他的后脑温柔地摩挲着，另一只手揉按着方才进去过的地方，然后试探性地插入两根手指抽插了起来。

被精液浸湿了的甬道十分黏糊柔软，那些敏感的嫩肉就像一张张小嘴一样吮吸着洛绍言的指尖。他熟练地转动着手指按压着白天晴的前列腺，肆意玩弄了一会儿后他抽出手来挤了点乳液涂抹在甬道内和自己的下身，随后抱起白天晴的一条腿便挺身进入。

碍于身高的差距，白天晴只能掂着脚勉强维持着站立的姿势。可随着洛绍言越来越快的操弄，他被拉扯的大腿肌肉已经受不了地开始打颤。洛绍言见状干脆将人直接抱起挂在身上，突然失重的白天晴连忙抱紧他的脖子，后背紧紧地贴在镜子上随着少年挺动的动作一上一下地磨蹭着。

这样面对面的做爱带给洛绍言强烈的视觉冲击，他着迷地看着白天晴呻吟的模样，欣赏着他和平时截然不同的性感又迷人的神情，在满足的同时又感到不足。他多想彻底拥有这个人，想标记他，在他身上留下自己的印记，让其他人都知道他是属于他的！

这么想着洛绍言再也忍不住地在白天晴的锁骨上咬了一口。他无师自通地舔吻着这人光洁的胸口，专挑他反应最大的地方留下深红的痕迹。然后他张嘴含住了他的乳头，在感到包裹着自己的甬道突然缩了一下后，他开始卖力地吮吸起这可爱的小肉粒来。顿时又刺又麻的快感爽得白天晴呻吟不止，他无意识地夹紧了洛绍言，双手无力地推着他的头，却还是逃不过被吸到射出来的窘境。

感到自己小腹一阵黏腻的洛绍言又惊又喜地抬头，只见白天晴羞得像颗熟透了的苹果，顿时就忍不住凑上去狠狠地吻住了他。

随后站得有些累了的洛绍言抱着白天晴走出了淋浴间。他将人放在洗手台的毛巾上，一边抽过一旁的浴巾给他擦身一边接着干他。等他们手忙脚乱地帮对方擦干身子的时候，洛绍言也跟着又一次交代在白天晴的身体内。

连续被内射了两次的白天晴瞬间觉得肚子有点胀胀的。待洛绍言抽离了他的身体后，他下意识地绷了绷小腹把体内的精液挤出来，于是乎一小坨乳白的液体就这么流到了毛巾上，甚至当他站起来的时候，还在接连不断地顺着他的大腿流下来。

哪里想过会见到这种场面的洛绍言看得眼都直了，而不知情的白天晴还在那里若无其事地走着，等快到床边的时候才去拿床头的纸巾准备要擦。可这时洛绍言却按住了他的手顺势把人压倒在床上，二话不说就直接低头去舔他的后穴。

被吓了一跳的白天晴顿时又惊又羞，他下意识地就想翻身阻止洛绍言，却被对方双手牢牢地按住了腰动弹不得。这时洛绍言的舌头已经伸进了他的体内，那湿润柔软的触感惊得白天晴一阵酥麻，忍不住就呻吟道：

“别……唔……那里脏……”从来没被人舔过这种地方的白天晴虽然明知道自己那里一直干净着，但依然有着这种心理上的自卑。可洛绍言听完他的话后不但没有松口反而舔得更深了。响亮的水声伴随着不时的吮吸声啧啧作响，这让人羞耻又兴奋的感觉很快就让白天晴忍不住呻吟出声。

舔得下巴都湿了的洛绍言这才放开了白天晴，他满足地舔了舔嘴唇，用手指轻轻地挖着湿润的肉穴，没一会儿就沾了一手淫液。对此十分满意的他像是要炫耀一般把泛着水光的手指凑到白天晴面前去摸他的嘴唇，一边引诱他张嘴含住，一边得意道：

“老师你看，你下面流了好多水。”

白天晴羞耻地红着一张脸呜呜道，想要反驳却又被洛绍言夹着舌头玩弄着。洛绍言看他这个样子只觉得可爱得很，下身一紧没多久就又硬了起来。这时他注意到床头柜上摆着一个宾馆准备的安全套，然而犹豫了一下后，他还是决定直接上了。

倒不是因为嫌麻烦，也并非觉得戴着那东西不舒服，就只是从心理上他觉得不戴套会更亲密一些。一想到他和白天晴有着直接的肉体接触，他最隐秘的地方正毫无保留地为他敞开，严丝密缝地吐纳着他的东西，洛绍言就觉得自己要兴奋得不能呼吸。

“老师，今晚让我都射进去吧。”洛绍言屈起手臂贴在白天晴的背上道，“我好想射在你里面，一滴不漏地全部射在你里面，让你里面也沾上我的味道，一辈子都洗不掉。”

白天晴被洛绍言直白的话羞得又慌又乱，他正要开口说话呢，又被他狠狠地干出了叫声，这时他才明白洛绍言压根就没有在征求他的意见，他是铁了心要灌他一肚子精液。这个认知让白天晴在害怕的同时却又感到一阵异样的兴奋，他一方面想要逃脱，另一面却又想要迎合。而一时的纠结就让他错过了最后的逃离机会。

兴在头上的洛绍言不知何时抓住了白天晴的两只手往后拉着，同时压住了他一边的小腿顶住他的膝盖不让他乱动，有力的胯部越来越快地挺动着，那激烈的动作撞得白天晴腰都要麻了。然而紧致的穴道一直用力地吸着洛绍言，那颤动的穴肉激得他一阵舒爽，洛绍言屏着气最后又干了好几十下，终于满足地在深处迸发出来。

一连干了三次的两人此刻都有些累了。洛绍言抱着白天晴侧躺在床上，一边温柔地吻着他的颈背，一边挖着他体内的精液。待他好不容易终于清理干净的时候，两人却又因为身体的摩擦而蹭出了感觉。但现在已经冷静下来的洛绍言并不急着开干，反而只是静静地抱着白天晴，一边顶着他的后穴磨蹭着，一边道：

“老师，我们来谈谈吧。”

白天晴被他蹭得体内一阵酥麻，巴不得立刻翻身骑在他身上坐下去。可这家伙竟然还要跟他谈谈，这种恶劣的手段他到底都是在哪学的！白天晴急得想磨牙。洛绍言却依旧气定神闲地在那说着。

“老师你跟我说实话，来之前你就知道今晚会是这个结果了吧。不管你之前跟我说过什么，不管你今晚喝没喝酒，我都一定不会放过你的。你早就知道了对吧？”

洛绍言咬着白天晴的耳朵低声道，坚挺的下身随着他的动作顶入了白天晴的肉穴，可才刚进了头部就又退了出来。白天晴被他磨得几乎要呻吟出声，渴望的身体不断地往后蹭着洛绍言，却被人警告般地狠狠地打了下屁股。白天晴顿时闷哼了一声，正要缩回来的时候却被人抱起了外侧的腿挂在手臂上。紧接着一根粗壮的肉茎就这么直直地抵着他裸露的穴口，仿佛下一秒就要狠狠插入。

又紧张又期待的白天晴顿时不敢乱动了，洛绍言的阴茎就顶着他的穴口浅浅抽插着，每一次进入的时候都让他渴望地想沉腰压下去，但每一次还不等他有动作，洛绍言就会立刻抽出去，然后又挺腰插进来。这样磨人的行为几乎让白天晴想要得要发疯。他甚至开始无意识地呻吟着讨好洛绍言，一头柔软的短发就这么在他颈窝处蹭来蹭去，蹭得洛绍言真想直接操哭他。

“别乱动，想要就老实回答我的问题。”他说着狠狠地往里顶了一下，突如其来的快感让白天晴颤抖地叫了出来，可就在他期待着更多的时候，洛绍言却又无情地拔了出来。顿时落空的白天晴差点就要哭出来，他受不了似地骂了出声，终于点点头承认道：“我知道！我早就知道行了吧！你快进来，快——啊！”

突然插入的粗长让白天晴失声叫了出来，紧接而来的快速操干更是让他爽得收不了声。终于听到了实话的洛绍言满足而又愤怒，他翻身坐起将白天晴的腿挂在自己肩上，双手扶着他的大腿根部便狠狠地摆起了腰。侧入的姿势让摩擦和挤压的快感变得更加剧烈，过激的快感刺激很快就让白天晴憋出了生理眼泪。他无助地抓着脸侧的枕头呻吟着，打颤的身体像是再也承受不住更多一样不停地发抖。洛绍言有些心疼地揉了揉他的大腿，将其放下后就把人翻了过来从正面压了上去。他这次用枕头垫高了白天晴的腰，双手压着他的膝盖将他的双腿翻折过去，下身持续不断地在那红肿的穴口里进出着。

如今的洛绍言对白天晴的身体已经了如指掌，又快又狠的操干每一下都正中他的穴心，很快就把人干得濒临高潮不能自己。然而看着这样因自己而疯狂的白天晴，洛绍言还是觉得心里空了那么一块。是，他是得到他的人了。可他的心呢？

“老师，老师你看我。”或许连洛绍言自己都没有发觉，此刻他看着白天晴的眼神，竟然带上了一丝哀求，“最后再回答我一个问题，跟我说实话好吗？”

白天晴本能地看向洛绍言，那一刻他发现自己已经知道了洛绍言尚未问出口的问题。顿时一阵酸楚在他的心中泛开，让他不禁有些眼眶发热。

“告诉我，你喜欢我吗？”

白天晴呜咽着闭上了眼睛，少年哀求的语气让他失控地哭了出来。

我喜欢你吗？你说呢？我喜欢你吗？

“我就是太喜欢你了。”白天晴遮着眼哭道。洛绍言听得眼眶一热，拿开白天晴的手就狠狠地吻上了他的唇。

最后一次的高潮来得比前三次都要激烈得多。做得有些出神的两人紧紧地抱在一起等待身体的平复。期间洛绍言一直紧抱着白天晴吻着他的头发。终于安心的感觉让他感到前所未有的满足和愉悦。尽管他明白今晚对于他们来说还只是踏出了第一步，但他有信心，以后的路他们会越走越远。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

自从白天晴向洛绍言表露了心声，这小子就像是有恃无恐一样越来越放肆。平时在会客室里对他动手动脚也就算了，出了办公室竟然还不知道收敛，居然敢尾随他偷袭，真是不给他一点教训都不行。

于是白天晴便以报告情况为由连续一周都找来了洛绍言的班主任一起会谈，因此洛绍言被逼着收敛了许多。加上最近班主任由此对他特别关注，他便不再有闲时去尾随白天晴搞偷袭了。

就这样，白天晴安静了一个星期。起初他还觉得日子挺美好的，可是到了后面几天，他竟然觉得有些寂寞了起来。以前天天中午都会赖在会客室不走的人如今每天就只待十来分钟，其他时间更是连个影子都没看到。再加上下周就要月考，为了让洛绍言好好学习，他们已经说好这周六晚上不出去了。这就让他又少了一个机会和他亲近。于是已经习惯了洛绍言平时对他亲亲抱抱的白天晴开始觉得不适应了。

新一周周一的早上，一模前的最后一次月考正式开始。不少学生都早早地来到自己的考场做好准备。作为监考人的白天晴这天也比平时早了半个小时到学校，和其他老师一起在办公室里帮忙分发试卷。

这次考试白天晴负责监考的考场是高三七班，开考前半小时他拿着卷子沿着走廊一路往前走到尽头。其中经过五班的时候没忍住往里看了一眼。洛绍言跟他说过自己在五班考试，只是这里面的学生实在太多，而且人人都穿着校服，乍一看还真分不清谁是谁。因此没能看到洛绍言的白天晴难免有些失落，回过头去就接着往前走。

但白天晴不知道的是，课室里的洛绍言可是将他看得一清二楚。只不过看到了白天晴的人也不只洛绍言一个。就在洛绍言托着腮欣赏着白天晴今天的打扮时，两个坐在不远处的女生也跟着说起了悄悄话。她们显然从来没见过白天晴，因此十分好奇这位帅气的男老师是教什么的。洛绍言默不作声地听着她们的谈论，当听到她们夸赞白天晴的时候总忍不住感到一阵自豪和得意。然而当女孩们的话题谈到要怎么勾搭白天晴的时候，他就脸就有些臭了。若不是监考老师及时出现让全班安静，洛绍言说不定就要忍不住打断她们了。

勾人的妖精。洛绍言脑子里莫名地冒出了这句话，他下意识地顺着这句话回想了一下白天晴今天的着装，白衬衣加米色的套头毛衣，下身一条修身的西装裤，简直清纯得像个学生。但偏偏就是这样的装扮最能勾起洛绍言的欲望，让他特想弄脏这人干净的模样。

不自觉想入非非的洛绍言有点坐立不安地躁动了起来。他已经一个多星期没碰过白天晴了，导致现在只要看到他就很想吻他抱他。但他至少还要再忍两天才有机会单独去找他。白天晴挺看重这次考试的，虽然他知道洛绍言不一定能拿到优秀的成绩，但也不希望他随便应付。洛绍言明白他的心思，自然也不想让他失望。再说了，他还想着要不要考个漂亮的成绩好找他要点奖励呢。

上午的考试一转眼就结束了。洛绍言早早地收拾好东西离开了课室，因为最近这段时间他都没法去白天晴那儿吃饭，就只好恢复以前那种抢座抢菜抢饭的三抢生活。草草地解决了午餐后，洛绍言便抱着碰碰运气的想法闲逛到了学校的心苑。这里就是心理健康中心，院子中间有一棵大榕树，树的一侧是套石桌石凳，另一侧就是心理老师们的办公室。

学校一共聘请了六位心理老师，每两位负责一届学生，老师们的办公室都集中在这栋三层高的小楼。因为心理老师的职责要求比较特殊，他们每个人都有一间独立的办公室，但房间里其实只有很小一部分空间是用来摆放办公桌和书架的，剩下的大部分空间都建设成了专门的会客室。

白天晴的办公室在三楼左边第一间，因此想要偶遇他并不是一间容易的事。洛绍言来到心苑门口见白天晴的办公室大门紧闭着就知道自己是无望了。虽然这结果在意料之中，但他多少还是有点失落。洛绍言顿时失去了继续闲逛的心情，转身就回到教学楼里准备午休。

已经很久没在午休时见到他的朋友们都一窝蜂地拥了上来，因为以前还从没有谁像他这样被教导主任勒令每天中午都必须去心理老师那里报到开单子的，所以他们都十分好奇洛绍言每天到底都和心理老师说了些什么或做了些什么。但这种八卦上课的时候都不好问，下课的时候这家伙又溜得比谁都快，因此好不容易逮住了机会的众人自然不会轻易放过洛绍言。

洛绍言被众人你一句他一句问得有点头大，他还真是第一次知道原来男生八卦起来也丝毫不输女生。最后他挑了几个无关紧要的问题随便答了答，就趁着午休铃打响的时候摆脱众人回位子上午休了。

下午考试开始之前，洛绍言又见到白天晴抱着卷子在窗外走过，他依旧习惯性地往课室里看了一眼，但依旧没看到洛绍言。洛绍言看着他不加掩饰的失落表情，心里一阵满足但又不足，满足是因为这代表着白天晴想他了，不足是因为他也想他了。

再忍忍吧，等考完试就好了。这么想着，洛绍言努力把注意力放回面前的卷子上。之后的考试，两人也都是这样一路忍了过来。等到最后一门考试的结束铃响起的时候，两人都不约而同地松了一口气。

洛绍言以最快的速度收拾好东西回到七班，一进门就和正在整理卷子的白天晴对上了视线。顿时两人都有点失神，白天晴手中的动作更是直接停了下来，好在这时洛绍言的朋友突然扑了上来打断他们，白天晴才连忙回神收好卷子快步离开。

洛绍言有些不舍地看了白天晴的背影一眼，但还是放下包摆桌子去了。忙完了之后他本想立刻去找白天晴，却发现他不知什么时候给自己发了条短信说今晚可能要加班，让他别等了。

第一次听说心理老师还要加班的洛绍言不由得有点想多。而白天晴似乎也是怕他误会，不一会儿又加了条短信道说是要帮英语老师改卷子，可能要六点多才能走。

洛绍言笑了笑，回了句“没事，我等你”，然后就拉上一帮朋友打球去。许久没有运动过的男生们一下就答应了，连带着不少女生也都跟着看热闹一起去了操场。他们一行人浩浩荡荡地来到篮球场，不少低年级的学生都自觉地给他们让出了一半的场地，洛绍言笑着朝他们说了声谢谢，转了转手中的篮球便开始组队开打。

办公室里的白天晴忙起来就没看手机，一直到他改完卷子发现自己高估了他的工作量后才想起来去看一眼短信。洛绍言的回信是在半个多小时前发过来的，只说了一句会等他却没说在哪里等。白天晴一边想着要怎么问他一边走出教学楼，却在经过操场的时候被一阵欢呼声吸引了注意力。他不经意地抬头一看，却在瞬间就看到了一件熟悉的黑色背心。白天晴连忙收住脚步停了下来，只见洛绍言利落地来了一个三步上篮进球得分，动作漂亮得就像电视剧里演的那样。

再次响起的欢呼声叫得白天晴红了红脸，他连忙回神快步离开了这里回到办公室。本来是想给他发条短信告诉他自己已经完事了，顺便等着下班时间一起回去。然而方才看到的那一幕却不断地在白天晴脑海里浮现着，导致他盯着手里的书看了大半天就是看不进去。白天晴有些挫败地趴在了书本上，心里挣扎了半天还是抵不住诱惑离开了办公室。

学校的篮球场位于田径场的后方，旁边有一条百米跑道和田径场相接，跑道外的绿化带旁零散地设置了几张长凳。白天晴拿着书在其中一张位置比较隐秘的凳子上坐下。原本还想装装样子先看两眼书，可一看到洛绍言在球场上奔跑的样子就瞬间定住移不开视线了。

白天晴不懂体育更不懂篮球，他不知道洛绍言打得怎么样，只是单纯地觉得他跑起来跳起来的动作很好看，尤其是配上他成功进球之后得意的笑容的时候，简直帅得让白天晴想跟着那群女生一起为他欢呼。

而不知道是不是白天晴的视线太过灼热，洛绍言没一会儿就发现了他。两人四目交接的瞬间，被发现的白天晴下意识地低下头装作在看书，但随即又忍不住为自己的欲盖弥彰感到一阵脸红。最后他只好用书半遮着脸偷偷去看洛绍言，见到那人正对着他笑时忍不住感到一阵无奈但又开心。

确认了白天晴的存在后洛绍言就转身回球场继续打了。现在这一场打的是他们班和四班的比赛，起因大概是因为四班的男生见他们独占了大半个球场有点不满，两边吵着吵着就直接打了起来。洛绍言起先是不想理他们的，但耐不住对方说话太难听，他就只好用实力教他们做人。

不过四班这群男生也不是一般的货色，上半场打下来他们的比分都咬得很紧，下半场刚开局还被对方拿了两个三分直接追平。虽然后来他们这边连续得分又拉开差距，但四班很快又追了上来。另外再加上这场比赛开始前他们这边的人就已经打了两场三对三，大家的体力都消耗得差不多，所以打到后面都开始没力了。

洛绍言见他们这边劣势已定，本来就想着不再求赢只求别把分差拉得太大就算了。但谁想他一个灌篮下来转身就看到了白天晴，那人目不转睛地盯着自己看的样子说是有点花痴都不为过，然而洛绍言看了就是高兴得不行。尤其是他意识到自己被发现之后的反应，可爱得让他恨不得立刻冲过去狠狠地亲他一口。

白天晴第一次来看他打球，他这要是输了以后还怎么在他心里树立高大威猛的男友形象？所以就算拼了也要把比赛赢得漂漂亮亮！

洛绍言突然猛起来的进攻让所有人都惊了一下，四班的人显然是没有想到他还保留着体力，一下子被打了个措手不及，而同队的人也没猜到他会在最后爆发，愣了一下才连忙跟上给他助攻。但虽然场面一度有些混乱，可在洛绍言的带领下，七班的队伍渐渐地找回了上半场领先的优势。纵使四班一直咬得很紧，但无奈洛绍言猛得像狮子一样，三个人联防都拦不住他，硬是让他在最后一个灌篮反超了他们。

没想到最后真能赢的七班众人高兴得个个都跳了起来，作为全场MVP的洛绍言一下就被队友们抓住狠狠地“教训”了一下。头发都被揉成了鸡窝的他笑着朝白天晴眨了眨眼睛，随后拨开队友们的手跨过栏杆就朝他走来。

然而一个女生突然拦在了洛绍言的面前，洛绍言一愣，随即笑着跟她说了句什么，紧接着和她擦身而过大步朝白天晴走来。白天晴低着头装作什么都不知道，心里却在不停重演着刚才的那一幕。也不知道是不是他多疑，他总觉得那个女孩和洛绍言的关系不一般。

但很快，白天晴的思绪就被凑近的洛绍言给打断了。

“看书呢？”洛绍言明知故问地看着白天晴笑道。他拿着水在白天晴身边坐下，一边擦着汗一边拧开瓶盖仰头喝了一大口。

白天晴侧头看着他脖子上滑过的汗，不自觉地跟着他喝水的动作吞了吞口水，好不容易才忍住替他擦汗的冲动收回了视线。

“我还是先回去了。”白天晴可没忘记他们还在学校里，而且洛绍言的同学就在球场那边看着他们。像他们这样一个老师装扮和一个学生装扮的人坐在一起本来就奇怪，要再做点什么不该做的，他估计明天就不用来上班了。

洛绍言知道他的顾虑便也不拦他，只是在他走之前对他道：“晚上一起走吧，六点钟老地方见？”

白天晴嗯了一声就带着书走了，洛绍言看着他的背影笑了笑，又喝了一口水就起身回到球场去了。这时一直盯着他们看的朋友们都好奇地凑上来问刚刚那人是谁，也有一些眼尖的认出来那是白天晴，便忍不住打趣道：

“你不会连打个球都要跟白老师报告吧？他管得这么严的吗？”

“你懂个屁，我乐意让他管。”

“靠。”朋友们一听他这话都忍不住笑了，个个都在感叹他这是要浪子回头，却没有一个人往别的地方去多想。倒是女生们似乎对他和白天晴的关系很感兴趣，不是来套话的就是来打听他们各自是不是单身的，洛绍言被她们问得都有点招架不住了，最后只好借着尿遁收拾好东西逃离现场。

等洛绍言换好衣服离开学校的时候，距离他和白天晴约定的时间还有十多分钟。但他刚走近地铁站就已经看到等在楼梯口的那个人。顿时一阵强烈的思念感像洪水一样吞噬了他，洛绍言脑子一热，四处看了看没人后就快步上前一把搂住白天晴吻了上去。

被他吓到的白天晴连忙后退一步推开他，一边慌张地四处张望着一边低声教训道：“你干嘛呢！万一被看到了怎么办！”

“我肯定是确定没人才亲的啊，我又不傻。”洛绍言像是撒娇一样委屈道。白天晴被他说得没辙，就只能瞪他一眼以示警告。由此判断白天晴没有真的生气的洛绍言一下子就笑了，他不由分说地牵起白天晴的手把人带进地铁站。白天晴一下有些不习惯地想把手抽回来，可他越是往外抽洛绍言越是握紧了他。无奈之下白天晴只好道：

“如果我没记错，我好像还没答应要跟你交往吧……”

走在前头的洛绍言愣了一下，随后更加用力地握住白天晴的手回头道：“那我就更不能放手了，万一你跑了怎么办。”

“我有手汗。”

“没事，我也有。”洛绍言想都不想就道，但他的那只手分明是干燥而温暖的，哪里来的手汗。白天晴真是有些哭笑不得地看着他，想要拆穿他吧，却又有些不舍得。最后还是由着洛绍言这样牵着他，有些感动地感受着那股温热顺着他的手掌一路暖到心里去。

高峰期的地铁里人特别多，两人上车之后立刻就被挤到了角落里去。白天晴背靠着车厢看着面前的洛绍言，正想让他扶一下旁边的扶手，结果后方的人突然没站稳直接压得洛绍言整个人往前倒去。

“小心。”白天晴条件反射地去扶他，却因为洛绍言抬手撑住了他身后的车厢而只能把手落在他的腰上。顿时两人的姿势变得十分暧昧，无形中被壁咚了的白天晴尴尬地移开了视线，他默默地把手缩了回来，却突然腰上一紧，被洛绍言搂在了怀里。

亲密的姿势让白天晴有点紧张地呼吸加速，好在车上到处都是人挤人的，没有谁发现此处的异样，但洛绍言不断喷洒在他耳侧的温热气息还是让他无法放松。洛绍言注意到白天晴耳朵都发红了，视线闪躲的样子像是在害怕又像是在害羞，看着就让人很想逗逗他。

这么想着洛绍言心里都痒了，他试探性地把手滑到白天晴的臀部上，隔着衣服抓了抓他浑圆的臀部。白天晴被他弄得浑身一僵，立刻就抓住了他的手腕小声地说了句别闹。但洛绍言哪里舍得放开他，一条大腿往前屈了屈便将他抱得更紧了。

“不闹可以，那你答应当我对象呗。”

“你——”白天晴真是想骂又不舍得骂。

“你又不是不喜欢我，为什么不答应我？”洛绍言不解道。

白天晴叹了一口气，垂着头盯着洛绍言胸前的拉链扣，缓缓道：“我只是觉得你可以多考虑一下其他的选择。你还年轻，我不想你后悔……”如果放在学生时期，白天晴是一定会答应洛绍言的。可现在的他已经过了谈一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱的年纪，他想要的是一个可以和他成家的人。但洛绍言还太年轻，他远不到谈论一生一世的年纪，白天晴也不想成为束缚他的那个人。

“你现在对我可能只是一时好奇，你觉得我好，是因为我给你带来了很多有关第一次的新鲜感。但等你接触到更多人后你就会发现，像我这样的其实大有人在，而且他们比我年轻，比我好看，比我优秀，比我更适合你。所以，你就当作是为我着想一次吧，别让我经历那种被比下去的残忍。”

白天晴说到最后的时候，声音都已经染上了一点苦涩。洛绍言听得心里很不舒服，他按着白天晴的脑袋把人抱在怀里，思考了很久后还是忍不住道：

“我知道我现在说这些你可能都听不进去，就算听了大概也不会信，但我还是想跟你说。其实你担心的问题一直都有。我没有要跟你炫耀的意思，但喜欢我的人还真不少。我也承认，他们有的确实比你年轻，比你好看，而且还比你大胆诚实。

“在认识你之前，我就挺喜欢我们班上一个女生的。人长得可爱，性格又大胆，刚开学的时候就经常来找我聊天，班上的人都以为我们是一对。原本我也以为我们会在一起的，可是遇到你之后我才知道，我自以为的对她的喜欢，其实只是一种懵懂的好感。我喜欢看她笑，逗她玩，惹她生气，又去哄她开心。但我不想照顾她或占有她，不会为她心疼也不会因她吃醋。我不在乎她的过去，也不关心她的未来。我只是想和她一起笑一笑玩一玩，哪天腻了就停了。

“但对你，我会心疼，会吃醋。我在意你的过去，尤其不喜欢你在我面前谈论你的前任。我也关心你的未来，甚至会去想象属于我们的未来。我想和你过每一天，想抱着你睡觉再抱着你醒过来，想和你分享生活中最琐碎的小事，在你生病的时候哄你去吃药，在你工作的时候催你去休息，在你宅在家里一动不动的时候拖着你去运动。我甚至想过以后读大学的时候和你一起在外面租房子，我们早上一起出门，晚上一起做饭，休息的时候就在家里发懒，我抱着你窝在沙发上，哪怕什么都不做也会觉得很幸福。”

“所以啊……”洛绍言说着深吸了一口气，趁着车上的人都在往外走的空档低头吻了吻白天晴的额头，“我真的很喜欢你。”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

听完洛绍言袒露心声后，白天晴似乎也有点想开了。虽然他依旧没有答应少年，但至少不会再拒绝少年亲近他的举动。或许是因为在他内心深处，其实是不愿意放开洛绍言的。尽管嘴上说着让他去找更好的选择，但实际上却渴望着他能一直留在自己身边。

洛绍言的爱对白天晴而言就像一团火，热烈而又温暖，吸引着他如飞蛾般心甘情愿地扑进去。其实白天晴知道，他早就深陷在里面出不来了。

这天夜晚，两人在商场吃过了饭，又在附近的步行街上逛了许久。因为很久没有出来买过衣服，加之最近换季上新，白天晴很快就忍不住手试了好几件夏季的新装。洛绍言一开始还只是享受地当个欣赏者看他换衣服，可看着看着，他就被周围的一对对情侣秀得有点酸，忍不住地就蹭到白天晴身后一把抱住了他。

早就在镜子里见到了洛绍言的人倒是没有被吓到，只是有些不解地看着他笑了笑，莫名觉得他像只在撒娇的大型犬。

“怎么了？”白天晴看着镜子里的洛绍言问道，同时还不忘理了理身上的衣服，“我穿这件好看吗？”

白天晴身上套了一件纯白的宽容短袖，特殊的布料材质和工艺让其有着一道道竖向的柔软皱褶，简单但又设计感十足。柔软的衣服配上温柔的人，洛绍言看着镜子里的白天晴是越看越喜欢，甚至都不舍得撒手放开他了。

“买了吧，这衣服你穿最好看。”洛绍言笑道。

“好。”白天晴也挺喜欢这件衣服的，只是还没决定好要不要，可洛绍言这么一说，他就真的心动了。两人结过账后就往下一家店前进。只是已经买到了心头好的白天晴不再急着给自己挑，反而给洛绍言挑了起来。

关于送礼物这种事，白天晴其实并不热衷。但正因如此，于他而言，礼物有着不同于一般物品的重要意义。他希望，自己送出去的礼物是可以陪伴对方一生的，即使礼物本身不能永存，但有关它的的记忆也能一直保留下去，所以他一般会选择对方渴望已久的事物作为馈赠之礼。不过有的时候，他也会选择最能代表自己心意的事物作为礼物相赠。把礼物当作是一种媒介，替他表达那些他没能说出口的心意。

在白天晴的认知里，衣服是很私人的物品。把衣服作为礼物赠予别人，是只有彼此关系很亲密的人才会做的。白天晴在很久之前做过一次，那时候的他第一次知道喜欢一个人且同时被人喜欢着是什么样的滋味，那种从未有过的幸福和快乐驱使着他做了很多大胆的事。可自那之后，他就再也没遇到过能让他全身发热为之疯狂的人，直到洛绍言的出现。

所以，他忍不住地就想再放纵自己一次，甚至要做得比当年还要更大胆。

白天晴给洛绍言挑了一套夏季的新装。黑底白字的涂鸦风潮T彰显着他这个年龄段特有的狂傲和张扬，配上纯白的薄款防水运动外套后，不规矩与规矩的对撞便产生出一种对抗的美感。最后再加上一条简单的黑色运动裤，只有白色英文logo做点缀，既不喧宾夺主，又不至于毫无亮点。

仅仅是换上了这套衣服而已，从更衣间里出来的洛绍言便立刻吸引了许多人的目光。但他眼里却始终只有白天晴，他见这人盯着自己看出了神，便有些得意地笑了起来。洛绍言从以前就知道自己长得好看，但他从不觉得这为他带来了什么，直到认识了白天晴之后他才开始不断地意识到自己的样貌给他省去了多少麻烦顺道带来了多少的福利。

“好看吗？”洛绍言明知故问道。白天晴倒也乐得点了点头，一双眼睛不停地转着打量着他，完了又满意地点了点头，显然是很喜欢他这样穿。

“你就穿着走吧，先别换了。”白天晴说着就把人带到柜台去结账。待两人从店里出来后，他们之间的氛围显然变得更加亲密暧昧一些。换下了校服的洛绍言像是解除了身上的枷锁一样，不再压抑着自己想要触碰白天晴的念头，想抱就抱，想摸就摸，想亲就亲。而此刻的白天晴看着也没有之前那样拘谨，虽然在洛绍言亲他的时候还是忍不住地想让他收敛一点，但却不再阻止那人在他身上到处点火的手。

白天晴这种默许的态度很快就让洛绍言想要得寸进尺。夜色已深的步行街行人逐渐少了，两人方才去过的店铺也开始打烊闭门。心思渐渐飘向了某些事情的少年看了眼手上的手表，他估算着约莫就要到回家的时间，便抢在白天晴开口之前对他道：

“我想去你家。”

白天晴的动作显然顿了一下，但洛绍言见他没有立刻拒绝就猜到自己大概有戏，便继续道：

“好不容易终于考完试了，你就不打算慰劳我一下吗？”

白天晴被洛绍言说得红了红耳尖，忍不住道：“学生学习天经地义，有什么好慰劳的。”

“行，那我换个说法。”洛绍言笑着凑到了白天晴的耳边坏心地舔了舔他的耳朵，故意压低了声音暧昧道，“让你饿了一个多星期，我心疼了，今晚让我喂饱你怎么样？”

“你——真是——”白天晴有些无奈地扶额，然而内心却已经咚咚咚地跳个不停了。

白天晴住得离学校也不远，只是刚好和洛绍言的家在两个相反的方向。从地铁站出来后两人先是去了一趟便利店，要买什么不言而喻，只是在结账的时候白天晴还是忍不住道：“你这也……太多了。”

洛绍言不以为然地把东西塞进口袋里，搂着白天晴笑道：“有备无患嘛。”

店员听到这话的时候忍不住笑了笑，白天晴简直羞得要没脸见人，只好赶紧推着洛绍言离开便利店。

此时时间已经过了晚上九点，浓重的夜色成了两人的天然屏障。他们相拥着走在安静的路上，借着建筑和树林的阴影不时地交换着吻，一直到进了敞亮的大堂才微微收敛了一下。

然而一进电梯，洛绍言就又迫不及待地将人堵在角落吻了上去。他高大的身影正好挡在了白天晴和摄像头之间，不安分的手顺势探进了他身后的衣服里暧昧地抚摸起来。白天晴被他摸得有点发软，不得已只好错开脸微微推开了身前的人。洛绍言轻笑着去咬他的耳朵，视线不经意飘到按键板的时候却愣了一下，突然想起了什么。

“你家有电梯啊？”

“嗯。怎么了？”

“那你第一次给我打电话的时候怎么在走楼梯？”

“第一……啊，那天停电所以只能走楼梯了。干嘛，以为我在骗你啊。”

“那倒没有。”洛绍言说着再度低头去吻白天晴。片刻后，电梯门在两人面前打开，白天晴连忙推开身上的人又拉着他往自己家门口走。就在他停下脚步去掏钥匙的时候，身后的人像是没反应过来一样撞在他身上，高大的身躯紧紧地贴着他，挺立的某处正抵着他的臀部磨蹭。

白天晴被这动作蹭得差点忍不住自己的呻吟，他困难地支撑着身后的重量，开锁的手因为那人不断落下的亲吻而变得有些发软。待他终于把门打开后，手中的钥匙直接滑落掉在了玄关，紧接着他就被人翻了过来压在门板上。热烈的吻迫不及待地贴在了他的唇上，被点燃了的白天晴忍不住低吟了一声，随手丢下包就搂着洛绍言贴了上去。

受到了鼓励的洛绍言彻底放开了身上的束缚，他随手丢下背上的包，双手托着白天晴的臀就将人抱了起来。体位的改变使两人变得更加亲密，洛绍言着迷地舔吻着白天晴的脖子，双手握着他的臀部大力地揉弄起来。

“你房间是那儿吗？”

白天晴呻吟着点点头，洛绍言便二话不说地把人抱进屋里放倒在床上。情动的两人相互踢掉了鞋子蹭上床的中央，顿时被白天晴的气息包围了的洛绍言感到一阵兴奋的满足。他迫不及待地脱下身上的衣服，却在脱上衣的时候被人按住了手，紧接着他就听到白天晴小声地对他道：

“别脱。”

洛绍言一愣，随即全身都沸腾起来。他笑着压下身子拉起白天晴的腿盘在腰间，问道：“你想让我穿着这衣服操你？”

白天晴小声地嗯了一下，只觉得自己整个人都快要烧起来了。

洛绍言的情况也比他好不到哪里去，他粗喘着脱掉白天晴身上的衣服，却只留一件纯白的衬衣。他随意地解开三两颗扣子，一边亲吻他裸露在外的锁骨和胸口，一边去揉他的乳头。被布料加重了的摩擦感惹得他呻吟出声，敏感的身体不由得随着快感的加重而夹紧了洛绍言。

洛绍言隐忍着去爱抚白天晴，沾了润滑剂的手指熟练地在他体内开拓摸索。同时他低下头含住了白天晴的下身，在对方一阵惊呼而又羞赧的抗拒中卖力地吞吐了起来。前后双重的快感很快就让白天晴爽得眼前发白，渴求了一个多星期的身体很快就到达了极限剧烈地喷射出来。

洛绍言舔着嘴唇吞下了口中的液体，直起身来撕开了一个安全套给自己戴上。白天晴有些出神地注视着他，或许都没有意识到自己眼中的渴望有多么赤裸。洛绍言在他的注视下硬得有些发疼，他粗喘着分开白天晴的双腿，挺立的下身抵着狭窄的入口。

“我进去了。”洛绍言低声说着，双手压着白天晴的大腿根部一点点推进了他的身体里。

终于结合的满足感让两人都叹息了出声。温热的甬道带来的极致舒爽敦促着洛绍言卖力地挺动起来。那粗壮的分身每一次都狠狠地蹭过白天晴的前列腺，激烈的快感很快就让他忍不住叫出声来。

听到了呻吟的洛绍言小腹一紧不由得更加卖力地运动起来。白天晴此刻只着一件白衬衣还衣衫凌乱的模样极大程度地刺激着他。

“昨天见到你的时候，我就一直想着你穿着这身衣服在我身下呻吟的样子，就连考试的时候我都满脑子是你。”

“别害羞啊……”见到白天晴因他的话遮住了脸的洛绍言不由得低笑出声，他握住白天晴的手腕将其按在头顶，温柔地看着对方湿润的双眼。

“让我看看你。”洛绍言说着俯身抱住了白天晴。深埋进他体内的粗长让白天晴呜咽着仰起了头。

肉体的碰撞变得越发的激烈，接连不断的快感很快就堆积到了顶峰。高潮来临的瞬间两人都有着一瞬的失神，全身战栗的感觉就像是整个人都被焕新了一样。脱力的洛绍言搂着白天晴侧躺在床上，餍足地蹭了蹭怀里人的头发。

“衣服，脏了。”被体液打湿的衣服紧紧地黏在身体上。洛绍言拉起下摆将其脱下放在一边。

“我给你洗。”白天晴转过身来抱着洛绍言轻声道。

洛绍言笑着亲了亲他的头发，回了声好便抱着人闭上了眼睛。此刻都累了的他们很快就睡了过去。被喜欢的气息包围的感觉让洛绍言的这一觉睡得特别安稳，等到第二天清晨醒来的时候竟一点困意都没有。

白天晴是在洛绍言起来了好一阵子之后才醒的，一睁眼就闻到了食物香味的他好奇地起身到厨房去查看。正在煎蛋的洛绍言听到声音回头，便笑着亲了亲白天晴的额头，让他洗脸去了。还没完全睡醒的白天晴左右看了看，才发现这人给他做了早餐，顿时一阵惊喜。

等到白天晴洗漱完出来的时候，洛绍言已经摆好了一桌子吃的坐在那里等他。他有些迫不及待地坐下来喝了一小口菠菜鸡蛋粥，又咬了一口夹着煎蛋和培根的三文治，出乎意料的好味道让向来早上没什么胃口的他立刻馋了起来，顾不得对面还有个人盯着自己看就大口大口地，吃了起来。

“好吃吗？”洛绍言笑问。

白天晴连连点头，回道：“好吃！说真的我都没猜到你还会下厨呢。”

“我厨艺可好了。”洛绍言自豪道，“以前还有想过去当厨师。不过我妈不赞同，她说好的东西就应该只留给对的人享用，这样才能体现我的价值和珍贵。所以我很少做饭给其他人吃，除非我真的很喜欢那个人。”

白天晴的动作顿了一顿，随即有些脸红地低下了头去。

洛绍言见状轻笑了出声，道：“我该走了，不然早读要迟到。你慢慢吃，锅里还有粥，不够自己去装。中午见。”他说着起身背起了包，临走前顺手揉了揉白天晴的头发。

白天晴全程一直没怎么动，等到洛绍言离开片刻后才忍不住捂着脸趴在了桌子上。他不自觉地摸了摸自己被揉乱的头发，只觉得整个人都被笼罩在幸福感中。

完了。白天晴心想。他这回真的要栽了。

少年的体贴和温柔有着和他年龄不符的成熟感。白天晴看着被晾起的新衣服，不禁去想，也许他们之间并非真的不可能。然而一想到男孩即将高考步入大学，他就又忧虑了起来。要知道理想总是很美好，但现实永远是残忍的。

顿时又没了信心的白天晴结束了对未来的无意义幻想。他回到房间换好衣服出门，如往常一样踏着准点的铃声推开办公室的门。

“来了啊。”突然响起的说话声吓了白天晴一跳，他一见是许久未见的主任便赶紧绷紧皮站直了身。

“主任早。”

“嗯，先进来吧，我有些事要跟你说。”

白天晴心里有些疑惑又紧张，毕竟每次主任来找他几乎都没好事，然而看他今天心情似乎不错，也许不是什么坏事吧。这么想着，白天晴把包放在了一旁的架子上，随后在主任对面坐了下来。

“主任您说。”

“是这样的，你最近不是一直在给高三七班那个男孩做辅导吗？”

白天晴心里一紧，不知怎么的有些紧张起来。

“我们检查了一下他最近的学习状态，包括前两天的月考试卷成绩，这孩子的确有了明显的进步。我们把结果和校长及他的家长都汇报过了，双方都对你的工作表示很满意。所以我今天来主要是想听听你接下来的想法，因为再过不久就要一模，然后就是高考了，所以如果你认为辅导已经可以结束的话，学校和家长都希望接下来孩子的重心能放在学习上。”

刚听到前一半的时候，白天晴还暗自松一口气。可听到后面，他却突然嘴巴一句话也说不出来。主任见他没有反应便又追问了一遍，白天晴艰难地吞了吞口水，这才点了点头。

“辅导差不多可以结束了，我也正打算让他回归常规的生活。今天中午我会和他谈谈的，明天开始他就不用再来了。”

主任满意地笑了笑，又交代了几句便离开了。然而白天晴坐在办公室却是头脑有些空白。原来自己主动去推开一个人和被迫于一个人分开的感觉是这么的不同，这种不情愿的感觉怎么说呢，还真是让人觉得有些心酸和讽刺。

但是，或许这正是一个让他们都好好冷静地思考这段关系的契机吧。一段感情的确定和维系，只靠袒露真心是不够的。毕竟只有喜欢的情感，充其量也就只是好感而已。


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

那天中午，洛绍言一见白天晴就感觉到他的不对劲，后来听完他的话他就明白发生了什么。然而这毕竟是学校的指示，即使洛绍言再不愿意也只有听从。

距离一模还有两个星期，之后再过两个月就要高考，所以可想而知他接下来的生活会有多忙碌。这样的日子，一旦没有了心理辅导作为媒介，他一天想见白天晴一面都难。而且他哥这周末就要搬过来看着他。一想到他哥洛绍言就有点头疼，那家伙从小就爱管他，这样他连课后和白天晴见面的时间都会被剥夺。

明明昨天还想着自己熬过了痛苦的一周终于苦尽甘来了，结果还没快活几个小时就又被打入地狱。他还真是惨啊……

“呐老师。”洛绍言趴在桌子上看着白天晴道，“每天中午的咨询时间一直都是有效的对吧？”

白天晴苦笑了一下，他当然知道洛绍言这么问是什么意思，但很可惜他不能如愿以偿。“是倒是，不过所有会谈都需要提前预约。之前因为你的事，我的学生都被分摊到其他老师那里去了，现在你的事结束了，我就要为他们服务了，所以我这两个月的时间都已经排满了。”

“不是吧？”洛绍言失落道，“那，那你下班之后我能来找你吗？”

“你现在要开始上晚自习了吧，我记得高三下学期最后三个月的晚自习都是强制参加的。”

“中间吃个饭的时间还是有的。我们晚上一起吃饭吧。”

“再说吧。”白天晴心里其实是想答应的，但如果被其他老师或学生看到他们经常一起的话，还是会有不好的影响。

可洛绍言不依。“别啊，最多不天天，一周三次怎么样，够少了吧？”

“这……”白天晴还真没想到他会这么坚持，心里一软便答应了。

“那就说定了！从今天开始哈！等我短信！”洛绍言说着起身越过桌子亲了亲白天晴的嘴唇，这才舍得离开他的办公室。

白天晴被他的小任性惹得忍不住笑了出声，心里顿时变得暖暖的。

自那之后两人就只有在晚上吃饭的时候偶尔能见个面。活泼朝气的少年即使在繁重的学业任务下也依然精气神十足，即使在吃饭，话也停不下，仿佛他有说不完的趣事可以一直跟白天晴分享。而白天晴认真地听着，思绪在男孩迷人的模样和他口中的故事上交替停留着，恍惚间他也想起自己以前的高中生活。只是和洛绍言的经历相比，他的经历就有些不值一提了，

晚饭过后，他们通常是一个回家一个回学校。洛绍言会陪白天晴走到马路的路口，然后趁着周围没人的时候把他拉到巷子里接吻。这样的行为持续了几天后，白天晴已经从最初的惊慌和抗拒转变得逐渐习惯，现在的他甚至还会偶尔主动回应洛绍言。吻毕分别的时候，洛绍言有时会不舍地抱住白天晴在他衣领底下用力地吸出一个吻痕。这种有些许逾越的行为往往会让二人感到兴奋和满足，让他们越发期待着下一次的见面。

但是一周三次的晚餐约会很快就结束了。周六那天晚上，因为洛绍言的哥哥要回家吃饭，所以洛绍言一放学就赶回家里准备晚餐去了。等到白天晴离开学校的时候，洛绍言估计都已经买完菜回到家里的。

之前只是从洛绍言那里听说了一点他哥哥的事的白天晴其实心里对这个人挺好奇的，或许是因为他是家里的独生子，所以自小就一直很向往亲兄弟姐妹间相处的生活，也对此感到很好奇。据他所知，洛绍言的哥哥比他大五岁，是一名创业者，因为前些时间公司成功上市了所以才有空回来管他，听闻是个性格有些死板的家伙。不过白天晴总觉得洛绍言对他哥哥的评价里夹杂了很多主观情绪，所以姑且先信个一半好了。

如果有机会的话，还挺想见见的。白天晴一边想一边往家的方向走。可突然听见一声“你好”在他身边响起，他连忙停下脚步，有些不解地看着似乎是在和他说话的陌生人。

“你就是白天晴老师吧？”陌生人一身西装革履，十分有礼貌地朝白天晴问好。

“呃，是的，你是？”白天晴满腹疑惑道。

“洛子祺，绍言的哥哥。”洛子祺来到白天晴面前朝他伸出了手。白天晴这才反应过来和他握了握手，心想还真是说曹操曹操到。

“洛先生你好，请问你是找我有事吗？”白天晴一边问一边暗自打量起眼前的人。洛子祺很高，感觉比洛绍言还要高那么一两公分，长得和洛绍言并不太像。如果说洛绍言的长相是有点痞气的英俊，那洛子祺的长相是属于正统型的帅气，五官立体深邃，看着十分悦目吸人但又不会让人不敢直视，而且戴着细框眼镜的脸还有股禁欲的味道，让人觉得十分的性感，是典型的成功男士的长相。

“其实也没什么，主要是想来谢谢你帮我弟弟把酒给戒了。”

“这是我的职责所在，你不需要谢我的。”白天晴笑道，“那个如果你没有其他事的话我就先走了。”虽然洛子祺给人的感觉很友好，但或许是因为身上的气质太正经了，正好是白天晴不太擅长应付的对象。生怕自己一个不小心给洛绍言的哥哥留下不好印象的白天晴最终还是选择了和他拉开距离。

但让白天晴没有料到的是，洛子祺这次来找他似乎不是单纯地要跟他问好。突然被邀请去洛家吃饭的白天晴愣了一下，过了半晌才不好意思地婉拒。一来是突然采访总让人觉得尴尬。二来是洛绍言一定在家里，这样万一被洛子祺看出点什么那他不就完了。但洛子祺却出奇地意志坚定，仿佛把白天晴请到家里吃饭是一件必须要完成的生死任务。白天晴说不过他，又生怕被学校里的认识的老师看到他们校门口拉扯而误会，最终还是只能点头答应，乖乖地坐上了洛子祺的车。

路上白天晴一直不安地握着手机想给洛绍言发个短信，但又怕被洛子祺发现而不敢轻举妄动。于是两分钟后，他就这么直接被洛子祺带进了洛家的家门。

听到开锁声的洛绍言没有多想就在厨房里大声道：“你回来啦？干嘛让我买这么多菜，今晚吃完了明天再去买就是了，放久了不新鲜就不好吃了。”

“三个人吃你还怕吃不完吗。”洛子祺一边换鞋一边道，他顺手拿了一双白色的拖鞋放在白天晴脚边，白天晴小声地说了句谢谢便脱掉了鞋子穿上了拖鞋。

此时洛绍言正好从厨房里探出了头来，不解道：“三个人？你带朋友回来了？”话音刚落，他就看到从玄关拐角处走进来的白天晴，顿时又惊又喜地张大了嘴巴，半晌后才克制住自己的狂喜，道，“老师你来了？”

“打扰了。”白天晴有些无奈笑了笑。

洛绍言一看他这表情就猜到他估计不是自愿的，便转头瞪了洛子祺一眼，道：“你能不能别每次回家都要去学校抓一个老师带回来，这算什么，强制性家访吗？”

白天晴这才知道原来这是个习俗，心道难怪洛子祺刚才那么坚持。想着他不由自主地看了洛子祺一眼，没想到一直看着正经的他竟然冷笑了一声道：“你要是能让人省点心我才懒得管你。都快要上大学的人了还这么不懂事，又是车祸又是酗酒的，你什么时候才能安分一点？”

白天晴一时有些意外，总觉得洛子祺到家之后形象好像发生了一点微妙的改变。这么说来，好像他和洛绍言的说话的时候就没有和自己说话的时候那样客气和正经，是因为到家了所以没那么拘谨了吗？然而白天晴的思考还没找出答案，那边的洛绍言就开始反驳道：

“酗酒的错我认了，但车祸的事责任根本不在我身上，你少往我头上扣锅。”洛绍言说着又回到厨房里继续忙活去了。

突然安静下来的客厅让白天晴感到一股迷之尴尬，不习惯和陌生人独处的他连忙找了个借口就跟进了厨房去帮忙。见到熟悉的人后，白天晴一下就放松了心情。而洛绍言见白天晴进来后也跟着咧嘴笑了，二话不说就凑上去要亲他。好在白天晴反应够快一把拦住他并心虚地往门口看了一眼，见洛子祺不在客厅才松了一口气。

“你干嘛，被你哥看到了怎么办！”

“看到就看到呗，没事的。”洛绍言笑回头从锅里夹起一小块红烧鸡肉，轻轻吹了吹后递到白天晴嘴边，“尝尝。”

白天晴往门口看了一眼，确认没人才敢凑上前去咬住筷子上的鸡肉。一边嚼一边好奇地往四处看了看，自觉地就卷起衣袖准备要帮忙。

“菜洗了吗，我给你洗一下？”

“行，洗好了放那边的篮子上吧。”洛绍言说着有些好奇地看着白天晴的动作，从他熟练的手法来看，他应该也是会做菜的人，顿时觉得心里有点痒痒的很开心。

“你知道吗，我很小的时候就曾经幻想过这个画面，我和我媳妇一起挤在厨房里洗菜做饭，感觉可幸福了。”

“谁是你媳妇啊，不要脸。”白天晴笑骂道，心里却也是暖暖的。

而洛绍言本打算调侃一句就算了，可他看着白天晴脸上的笑，心里就忍不住地想多嘴几句。他偷偷地把火调小盖上锅盖，神不知鬼不觉地走到白天晴身后突然抱住他亲了一口。白天晴一个激灵差点把菜折了，洛绍言却还在那里闷声笑了出来，气得白天晴忍不住顶了一下他的肚子以示警告。

“你小子跟我说实话，你是不是把我俩的事跟你哥说了。”

“你都还没答应要跟我在一起呢，我俩有什么事？”

“靠，跟你说正经的！还是说你以前和你的前任们在家都这么放肆？你家里人不管你吗？”

洛绍言闻言收紧了双臂抱住白天晴，凑到他耳边低声道：“我没带过前任们回家，就只有你。”

“……真的？”白天晴小声问道。

“当然。”洛绍言点头道。

“那你哥……”

“我没跟他说过。我真不知道他会带你回家。不过你不用担心，他每次回家都要找我老师来家访，这是他的习惯。”

“那你还不快放手，万一被看到了你要我怎么跟他解释。不好意思啊洛先生，我把你弟弟睡了吗！”

洛绍言闻言失笑，忍不住低头在白天晴脸上用力地亲了一口，道：“老师你不能乱说啊，明明是我把你睡了。”

“重点不在这！给你三秒，立刻放手，不然以后就别碰我了。”

“那我放了会有奖励吗？”

“三！”

“你今晚不如就在这里睡吧。”

白天晴充耳不闻。“二！”

“那你亲我一下？”

“一！”“好好好！我听话还不行吗？”

白天晴心累地瞪了他一眼，但一开口语气又软下来道：“你呀，还是先把饭做好再说吧，我都快饿死了。”

“好，都听您的。”洛绍言卖乖地笑道，回过身去就又继续忙活起来。

半个小时后，客厅的餐桌上已经摆满了丰盛的菜肴，这时一直在房间里工作的洛子祺总算露脸了。洛绍言对着他打哈欠的模样翻了个白眼，毫不掩饰地嫌弃道：“我老师还在呢，你注意点形象行不。”

洛子祺闻言轻轻一笑，一边摘了眼镜一边揉了揉眉心，无所谓道：“他反正只管你又不管我。”

白天晴不知道自己该不该回应，便只能干笑两声当作回答。不过他发现洛子祺回家之后的确整个人放松了不少，尤其在他和洛绍言斗嘴的时候，看着就没有刚见面时那么让人难以亲近了。

或许是注意到了白天晴的目光，洛子祺看了他一眼后便戴上了眼镜，不冷不热地招呼道：“吃饭吧，尝尝这小子的手艺，他也就只有做菜厉害了。”

洛子祺不加掩饰的嘲讽虽然不含恶意，但还是听得洛绍言忍不住对他比中指。

坐在两人旁边的白天晴看着两人的相处模式，突然有点想偷笑，因为他知道，只有关系真的很好，他们两人才能这样一直互怼却不翻脸。

“对了白老师，我听说主任说，你是学校里最年轻的老师，刚毕业就被推荐过来这边任职了。”饭席间洛子祺不经意问起了白天晴，这让他瞬间有种自己正在见家长的错觉。

“当时好像是这样的，但最近学校又新聘请了不少年轻老师，我应该不是最年轻的了。”白天晴谦虚地回道。

“但你看着确实很年轻，还不到三十吧？”

“我今年二十六。”白天晴说的时候忍不住瞥了一眼洛绍言，他之前一直没有跟洛绍言提过自己的年龄，因为在心里他其实是对坦白这件事有恐惧的。

正如他之前说的，他的确已经不年轻了，年近三十的他每年回家过年都会被父母亲戚问及成家的事。虽说因为他情况特殊，家里人已经不会再催他结婚，但也希望他能找个人安定下来好好过日子。

然而姻缘这种事情就是让人捉摸不透，偏偏让这个年纪的白天晴遇上了洛绍言。仿佛上天在以一种开玩笑的形式来弥补他没有恋爱经历的年少青春。且白天晴还偏偏就栽了，喜欢了，不能自拔了。你说这是不是天意弄人。

那天吃过晚饭后，洛绍言想送白天晴回家，一路上两人不停讨价还价，最终选了个折中的方案——将人送到学校门口。分别前，洛绍言拉住了白天晴的手低头亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“别胡思乱想。”他对着怀里的人道，“就算你今年已经六十二岁了，我也一样喜欢你。”

白天晴一愣，突然觉得自己像是被头奖砸中了的幸运儿，他抬头看着洛绍言，忍不住道：“为什么你总是在适当的时候让人觉得特别的有安全感。你是偷看了剧本吗？”

洛绍言一听简直要被他气笑，但还是温柔地回道：“喜欢一个人不就是这样吗？没有理由地，你就是能知道对方可能需要些什么。”

白天晴笑了，第一次，他主动在公共场合，在学校门口，踮起脚，搂着洛绍言的脖子，轻轻地贴上了他的嘴唇。这个吻很短暂，却很美好。一直到洛绍言回到家中，他都还在回味着那一刻两人相拥相吻的触感。

洛子祺坐在沙发上看了一眼自己弟弟脸上不加掩饰的幸福感，觉得真相和自己的猜测应该八九不离十，便直接道：“你跟白天晴之间，不仅仅是师生关系吧？”

洛绍言表情一收，皱眉道：“你想做什么。”

既然不否认那就是承认了。洛子祺收回视线看向手中的平板，倒是没有什么过激的反应，只是提醒道：“我对你们的事没有兴趣，只是想提醒你一句别玩过头了。”

“谁在玩了。”洛绍言不悦道。

“不是玩那就最好了。”洛子祺头也不抬道，只是神情变得有些认真起来，“你还年轻，再玩个几年都无所谓，但他和你不一样，别耽误了人家。”

“你怎么回事，别人的事你不是从来都不管的吗，怎么对白天晴那么上心。”洛绍言警惕道。

“我只是在管你而已，别想太多了。早点睡吧，明天起来做卷子。”

“靠！老子都做了一周卷子了还做！我又不考一本，做那么多卷子干嘛！”洛绍言对着洛子祺的背影大声骂道，然而那人却把他的话全都关在了房门外。洛绍言不爽地啧了一声，关了客厅的灯也回房去了。

然而躺在床上，他却一点睡意都没有。洛子祺刚刚和他说的话像录音带一样不断地回放着。他原本还不怎么当一回事，可听多了就不由得认真了起来。其实那家伙说的很对，他还年轻，玩得起，可白天晴玩不起。这个问题他以前也有考虑过，但从来没有认认真真地去思考。如今想想，他好像除了知道自己喜欢他以外什么也没想到。之前说要跟他一起住一起生活，其实也只是因为不想和他分开而已。但随之而来的问题和责任，他却是从未思考过。

他们要公开吗，他要跟家里坦白吗，如果不那他租房的所有费用要怎么给。还有过年了要见家长吗？每天朝夕相处他们会对对方厌烦吗？如果真的走不下去了，那他们还要一起住吗？接踵而来的问题压得洛绍言有些喘不过气，他忽然可以理解白天晴一直不答应自己的原因了，因为他真的没有做好准备。

然而即使是这样，他也没有拒绝自己，也就是说他对自己还是有期望的。洛绍言一想到这个就觉得自己不能一直消沉下去。他翻了个身盯着眼前的墙，努力思考着解决方法。

而另一边，房间里的洛子祺也还没睡。他看着手机里的聊天窗口，里面几条简短的对话让他不禁感叹这个世界还真是小。公司最近的项目合作人竟然是白天晴大学时期的学长，之前应酬的时候那人喝多了之后还提起了两人一段不明不白的过去。当时洛子祺听了也只是觉得天晴这个名字有点耳熟，直到主任再联系他的时候他才想起这是他弟弟的心理老师。

但更让洛子祺感叹的是，自己的合作人居然还是个人渣。他现在回想起那晚那人说过的那些肮脏低俗的字眼就觉得一阵反胃，虽然他和白天晴不熟，但至少相处过后能感觉到他并非这样的人。也不知道白天晴当年怎么会喜欢这种家伙，不过那货在人前确实是像模像样，若非那天他喝多了，洛子祺也不知道他骨子里竟然如此让人作呕。真是世界之大无奇不有。

不过他们现在应该没有联系了吧。毕竟正常人遇到这种事都会把对方拉黑老死不相往来的。这样想着洛子祺才稍稍有些安心。虽说他和白天晴没什么关系，但这事要是让他知道了，洛子祺也会觉得有点为难。

但人渣之所以为人渣，肯定有着常人无法理解的原因。一时大意了的洛子祺只顾及了白天晴却忘了防那位仁兄。因此三天后，学校的传达室收到了一封寄给白天晴的婚礼请柬。白天晴拿到请柬的时候还一头雾水，等看清上面新郎的名字后他才猛地扔掉了手里的请柬一脸惊恐而又愤怒。

这是什么恶作剧吗！白天晴突然觉得自己全身像是爬满了虫子一样恶心得发抖。然而请柬上的两个熟悉的名字却告诉他这不是在做梦。认清事实后的白天晴深呼吸了好几口气强迫自己冷静下来。他抿着唇瞪着这两个差点毁了他整个大学生涯的名字，忍不住冷笑一声感叹一句人渣和人渣果然是绝配，祝你们在地狱里幸福一辈子！

白天晴点火烧掉了请柬扔在了被子里，这种将脏东西除之而后快的感觉让他瞬间舒服了不少。然而又一次冷静下来后，他却突然有点后悔刚才的冲动。请柬应该要留着啊，这样他才能在他们婚礼的当天带着男朋友去膈应他们。白天晴感到有些可惜，但也并非完全没有希望，因为他记住了婚礼的日期和地点。

六月十五日，金紫荆酒店五楼空中花园宴会厅。

别误会，白天晴没有过目不忘的本领，只是刚好这个日子和这个地点对他而言代表了一段他无法磨灭的记忆。

这一次，白天晴是真的想吐了。他捂着嘴脸色难看地忍了许久，终于还是没忍住地冲出办公室跑进厕所狠狠地吐了出来。

有些虚脱的白天晴无力地跪在洗手台前，顾不得可能会被其他老师看到自己的丑态，一心迫切地拿出手机拨通了洛绍言的电话。

接电话，求你了，接电话接电话接电话！

“老师？”

落绍言的声音响起的瞬间，白天晴几乎要直接哭出来：“我想见你。”

几分钟过后，洛绍言着急地跑到白天晴的办公室，连敲门都顾不上便直接推门进去。听到声音的人突然坐起来，见是洛绍言就立刻扑过去抱紧了他。

从没见过白天晴这样失控的洛绍言赶紧锁上门，他一边安抚着人一边担心地问他怎么了。可白天晴只是倔强地重复着没事两个字。落绍言心疼得不行，只能顺着他话安慰道：“好，没事，没事了。”

白天晴咬着嘴唇闭上了眼睛，洛绍言的话让他觉得安心但又觉得自己很没用。等到时间过去了一阵子，渐渐冷静下来的白天晴才勉强能从洛绍言身上离开。

“对不起，我吓到你了吧。”白天晴低着头不好意思道。

“别跟我道歉啊，只要你没事就好。”洛绍言摸了摸他的脸，示意他把头抬起来，“到底怎么了？”

“其实也没什么。”白天晴强颜欢笑了一下，“只是我今天收到了一张请柬。”

“请柬？”洛绍言有些疑惑。如果只是普通的请柬，白天晴不可能反应这么激烈。那到底是……

“是我大学时候认识的一对情侣寄过来的。但是我跟他们关系不太好……”一提到那两个人，白天晴就又开始觉得有点反胃。他脸色难看地欲言又止着，看得洛绍言十分揪心。

“如果你不想说——”

洛绍言正要劝他，但白天晴却摇着头打断了他。这件事是时候要做个了断了，他不想一辈子都带着这个噩梦活下去。

“你今天能晚点回家吗？”

“我今晚就陪着你，哪儿都不去。”

“可晚自习——”

“你都这样了我还有心思去上晚自习吗？等我打个电话请假就好了。”

洛绍言的话让白天晴一阵惭愧，但同时他却又十分感激少年愿意陪着他。

“喂？我今晚不去晚自习，给我请个假。”洛绍言抱着白天晴亲了一下他的额头，尔后给洛子祺打了个电话，

“不去晚自习你干嘛去？”

“天晴出事了我要照顾他，你帮我请假个就是了，挂了。”

“等，谁？啧——你小子最好没说谎。”洛子祺对着被挂断的电话皱眉道，然而心里却不知为何心虚地不上不下起来。

而另一边，洛绍言说完电话就看到白天晴神情惊讶地看着他，连忙心虚地解释道：“抱歉，我一直没跟你说，其实你上次来过我家之后我哥就看出来了，我没否认。不过你不用担心，他不反对我们在一起。”

白天晴一时不知道要说什么，洛绍言见状连忙岔开话题道：“你应该下班了吧，我们回去再说？今晚去我家吃饭怎么样，我哥不在。”

白天晴点了点头，起身去收拾东西。“那我们在校门口见？”

“不用了，我没有东西拿，直接回去就行。”

白天晴感激地笑了笑。片刻后两人一同离开了学校往洛家走去。

虽然这不是白天晴第一次到洛绍言家里，却是他第一次进洛绍言的房间。榻榻米式的设计让整个房间的摆设都让人觉得放松而又舒服。床前的茶几上已经放好了两份碗筷，因为洛绍言说家里没人的时候他喜欢在房间里吃饭。今天实在是没有办法去帮忙的白天晴被他留在了房间里休息，四周的熟悉气息的确让他感到一阵安心。

拘谨渐渐变淡了的白天晴拿起了洛绍言放在床上的一套衣服，宽松柔软的布料看起来很适合睡觉的时候穿，而且洛绍言的味道正从衣服上不断地散发出来。白天晴犹豫了一下还是没忍住把脸埋进去深深地一口气，顿时一阵轻微的兴奋感夹杂着满足感让他感到有些战栗。他情不自禁地拿起那件上衣，心脏紧张地扑通扑通直跳。随后他看了一眼房门的方向，确定没有脚步声在靠近后快速套上了洛绍言的衣服把脸埋在领口里深深地吸了一口气。

“开饭啦！”

突然进来的洛绍言吓得白天晴本能地想去脱衣服，但可惜为时已晚。进门的少年看到白天晴身上的衣服时愣了一下，就在白天晴想要开口解释的时候却又玩味地笑了起来。白天晴顿时有口难开，只能红着耳朵移开视线，硬着头皮道：“我有点冷、所以……”

“没事，想穿就穿，我喜欢看你穿我衣服的样子。”洛绍言说着亲了亲白天晴的耳朵，然后开始给两人装饭。

“今天做的比较简单，只有一锅萝卜炖牛腩，先将就着吃吧。”

“不将就，我最喜欢这道菜了。”

“真的？”洛绍言有些惊喜道，他看白天晴眼里发光的样子倒不像是在哄他，顿时满足道，“那你多吃点。”

白天晴笑着点了点头，拿起碗筷便开始大快朵颐。洛绍言在一旁暗中观察着，虽然白天晴吃得香，但眉眼间还是有点心事重重的样子。所以今晚他没有再像平时那样给他说自己的事，而是打开了电视好让房间不那么安静。

因为没有人说话，所以这顿饭吃得前所未有的快。等洛绍言收拾好东西的时候还不到七点。但尽管还早，他还是拿了一瓶XO和两个杯子回到了房间。白天晴见到他手上的酒时嘴巴动了动，似乎是想拒绝，但又没说话。洛绍言于是就当他默许了，把酒打开后给两人各倒了一杯。

“尝尝吧，这酒挺好喝的。”

白天晴接过杯子凑到鼻尖下闻了闻，浅尝了一两口后便一下喝掉了半杯。虽然高脚杯一杯的分量也没有多少，但这酒度数不低，白天晴又喝得急，很容易就会醉了。从来没见过他喝酒这样急的洛绍言很想劝他慢点，但又明白一个一心求醉的人是怎么样都拦不住地，只好撕开零食的包装往他嘴里喂，免得他喝到胃疼。

电视机的声音在两人的忽视下渐渐地变成了白噪音，于是洛绍言干脆将它转到了音乐频道就丢着不管了。彼时瓶子里的酒已经只剩半瓶，微醺的白天晴靠在洛绍言的肩上，眼神有些涣散地看着面前的电视，不知不觉地就开始陷入了回忆。

白天晴的大学生涯相比起他的高中来说有趣了不少，如果要说关键字的话，那大概就是烟、酒、性和音乐，其中音乐占据了绝大部分的时光。这和他那时候参加的主要社团活动有关。

因为学校活动特别多，所以他那时的课余时间基本上都是跟着社团到处跑来跑去，有的时候甚至会占用他上课的时间。但是白天晴从来不觉得辛苦，因为他们的工作基本上都是和音乐表演有关，整个社团分为台前幕后两大板块，白天晴是负责在幕后做技术调控的，那种精确到秒级的操控感总是会让他很有成就感。

但是大一的他刚进来的时候什么都不会，所有的技术都是前辈们一点点亲自教出来。所以无形中，白天晴对社团里的前辈们总是非常的敬仰和崇拜。其中有一个男生在很长一段时间里都是像偶像一样的存在。

学长长得很帅，而且懂的特别多。就算是门外汉的白天晴都能看得出来，他所掌控的技术和其他前辈们相比要专业许多。所以白天晴总是会找机会想跟学长学习。但是也是个很严格的人，白天晴不止一次看到他在教训自己的同级生，所以又胆怯得很。可是不在工作状态的学长其实一点都不吓人。他爱笑，而且笑起来总有一种痞痞的味道。他还很爱开玩笑，逗女孩开心。说到自己喜欢的时候能够滔滔不绝地说个没完，还会给你深度分析一遍顺带卖个安利。

这样多面而又精彩的人很容易就吸住别人的眼球。所以不仅仅是白天晴，和他同级的其他新社员其实都很喜欢他。但是白天晴对他的喜欢到底是从什么时候开始发酵的，他现在已经记不清了。只记得好像是因为某个模糊的契机，他在一次活动中和学长成了搭档。刚开始紧张的要命的他一直在担心会被学长挑出毛病来批评，却不料中场休息的时候对方居然夸奖了他。

或许就是因为这样一个很小的举动，从来没有恋爱的白天晴觉得自己心里的某颗种子好像要开始发芽了。而且那天活动结束后，他们一群人按惯例去烧烤店吃夜宵，混乱之中也不知道他是怎么坐到学长的身边去的。拥挤的场地，喧闹的气氛，酒精的催化……一切的一切都像是安排好了一样，白天晴甚至都没有意识到，自己就已经掉进了陷阱了。等他回过神来的时候，他和学长已经成了可以互相开玩笑，没事就约约酒的关系。

年少青涩的爱情总是发展的十分迅猛，再加上白天晴没有经验，几乎是一头栽进了恋爱中完全无法自拔。尽管是单恋。大一寒假的时候，他鼓起勇气和学长告白，却被对方以一句我现在不想谈恋爱给拒绝了。然而这样模凌两可的答案没有让白天晴断了希望。下学期开学之后，他们依然会像之前那样经常一起搭档聊天喝酒，关系不但没有变淡反而还有持续升温的嫌疑。

所以他曾经以为他有机会的。尤其在大二开学的时候，因为社团纳新需要每天在操场摆摊，所以他和学长就有了一天长时间的独处的时刻。甚至到了后来面试的时候，两人也几乎形影不离地一整天呆在一起。但真正让白天晴忘形的，还是因为学长在面试时候的一句玩笑话。

“你觉得我们两个像一对吗？”当时他问出这个问题的时候，白天晴几乎整个人都要红了。新生看着他们显然也是很惊讶，犹豫了半天后试探性地点了点头，学长却也只是笑笑没有反驳。

那个时候白天晴很想问他这是什么意思，但又不敢。就像每一个身处美梦中的人都会害怕梦醒来的那一天，白天晴亦是如此。

但其实从他开始害怕的那一刻起，悲剧就已经注定了。身边的其他前辈们不只一次警告过他不要太和学长走得太近，他不听。他们告诉他学长其实性格很恶劣，他会被他拖垮的，他不信。但其实种种迹象表明，他早就该回头了。

这个人明知道自己喜欢他却经常和他说自己班里女生追他的事，明明拒绝了他的告白却还和他暧昧不清。他清楚自己喝多了就容易冲动失控，却还经常拉着他去酒吧，甚至要带他去开房。

虽然白天晴和他从来没有做到过最后，但除此以外的第一次他全都给了他。他们甚至睡过不止一次，只因为这个男人在第一次的时候和他说的那句“其实我还挺喜欢你的”，让单恋了一年多的白天晴第一次看到希望的曙光。所以他疯狂了，失控了，彻底地丧失了理智。

不然他早就应该发现了。男人和他新招进社团的学妹关系一直很暧昧。而自己却还傻乎乎地把学妹当作亲妹妹一样对待。他和她说了很多有关男人的事，他对她毫无保留。

然后有一天，当他和男人从金紫荆酒店出来的时候，男人对他说：“今天是你学妹生日，我想跟她告白，你会祝福我们的吧？”

那一天，是六月十五日。

男人和女人在一起后，他们双双退出了社团。因为人手紧缺，前辈们很想挽留学妹。然而在沟通的过程中，学妹一直梨花带雨地哭诉着，指责白天晴在工作上经常对她不满，罔顾她的努力，一直在骂她，还说，可能是因为白天晴喜欢学长而学长选择了她，竭尽全力地表现出自己的可怜和无辜。前辈们找男人求证，男人肯定了学妹的说辞。于是一时之间，白天晴成了众矢之的。

那一刻他终于想起了前辈们之前的告诫。自那之后，他就再也没有去过社团，和这对人渣情侣断绝了往来。但一直到大四他遇到了另一个男生，他这噩梦的三年才彻底画上了句点。

然而时隔多年，白天晴做梦也没想到他们会在这个时候再度找上门来。虽然在他的记忆里，他的确曾经答应过男人，假如他日后要结婚而对象不是他的话，他会带着自己的幸福到场去祝福他。但这一切都只是他当年还在做梦时候的胡话，到底是多残忍的人才会把这种话一直记着然后在今天用来羞辱他？

白天晴无法想象，他也不想去想象。

但是他不想再忍让了。这两个人已经毁了他三年的青春，他不能让他们把他的下半辈子也毁了。

“我恨他们。”

听完了故事的洛绍言闭上眼紧紧地抱着怀里的人，他努力克制着自己的力度不要弄疼白天晴，但他真的从来没试过如此愤怒和心疼。他截至目前最为珍惜的人，竟然曾被别人当作玩物随意欺凌折辱。他吞不下这口气。

“这个婚礼，我们一起去吧，正好那会儿我高考结束了。我喜欢的人可不能受欺负。”

白天晴眼眶一热，闭紧了双眼抱住洛绍言，忍了许久终于还是没忍住哭了出来。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

这天晚上白天晴被留在了洛绍言家里过夜。柔软的床铺上，少年快速挺动着的身影在墙上映出了一道性感的影子。而躺在他身下呻吟着的人衣衫凌乱，裸露的肩膀和大片胸口上遍布着深色的吻痕，精瘦的腰上一个个牙印夹着吻痕简直让人移不开视线。

已经不知道做了多久的白天晴快要被洛绍言干得失神，酸麻的双腿不时地随着他大力的操干而发颤。喑哑的喉咙已经叫不出多少声音来，细碎的呜咽听着就像是小动物的哭泣声，听着就让人生怜。

最后一次高潮到来的时候两人都不约而同地叫了出声。再一次被操射的白天晴已经射不出多少东西，只有淅沥的液体少量地喷射在小腹上，倒像是有点失禁的样子。洛绍言贪心地低头舔了舔他的肚子，舌尖坏心地在他肚脐处打算。那又痒又刺的感觉让白天晴难耐地呻吟出来，他费力地推着洛绍言的脑袋，却还是被人舔出了尿感。

“住手……唔，我要去洗手间……”生怕自己一不小心直接出来了的白天晴涨红了一张脸道。洛绍言这才放开他起身。终于自由了的白天晴连忙翻下床去洗手间，只是因为腿软的缘故一路上走得有点跌撞。洛绍言不紧不慢地跟在他身后，在白天晴开始释放的时候从他身后抱了上去。顿时感到一阵羞耻的白天晴连忙用手去遮他的眼，却不料洛绍言摸黑着握住了他的分身，指尖还在挑逗着他的敏感点。

立刻就有了感觉的白天晴没一会儿就硬了。使用过度的针刺感不断地折磨着他敏感的尿道，每当快感袭来的时候都会狠狠地扎他一下，既让他难受，却又引出另一种奇怪的愉悦。

这种奇怪的反应让他本能地有些排斥。于是他借着要洗澡的借口暂时支开了洛绍言，等到自己身体渐渐平复下来后才冲了水朝他走去。

“别做了啊。”以防洛绍言又开始动手动脚，白天晴觉得还是要先说清楚比较好。讲真的，难道是他老了吗，还是说这小子精力太旺盛了。都做了一晚上了，为什么还那么有兴致，他可是已经腿酸得不行了。

白天晴心里有些不平衡地想着，同时有些无意识地揉了揉自己的大腿。啧，原来连这种地方都有吻痕，还真是……白天晴被那些惹眼又色情的痕迹弄得有点发烫，连忙移开视线看向别处，却见罪魁祸首正有些得意地朝他笑，顿时有点气不打一处来。

“还笑，你是属狗的吗，就知道乱啃。这样到了夏天我还怎么去游泳。”

“到了夏天再说嘛。”洛绍言撒娇般地抱着白天晴蹭道，“夏天了我会收敛一点的。”

“最好是。不然你就给我弄个私家泳池出来听到没！”白天晴说着恶狠狠地扯了扯洛绍言的脸。

洛绍言丝毫不怕痛地低头亲了亲白天晴的嘴唇，道：“遵命！老婆大人！”

白天晴耳朵一红，嘟囔道：“谁是你老婆，别乱叫。”

“就算现在不是，以后也会是。反正这辈子我非你不娶。”

白天晴有些无奈地笑了笑。虽然理智告诉他不要把对未来的承诺看得太重了，但他还是因为洛绍言的话感到了幸福。

那天晚上，白天晴穿着洛绍言的衣服睡在他的床上。从身边传来的热度让他感到放松而又安心，所以没一会儿他就沉沉地睡了过去。平时总会做梦的白天晴这晚难得的一夜无梦，睡得极好的他在第二天甚至比洛绍言还要先醒过来。

清晨柔和的光从窗帘的缝隙间透了进来，借着光线，白天晴安静地欣赏着洛绍言熟睡的模样。周围安静而又温暖的气息还真让他生出一种家的感觉来。

“早安。”白天晴笑着轻轻地碰了碰洛绍言的嘴唇，尔后轻手轻脚地下了床穿好衣服，出去洗漱做早餐去了。

床上的洛绍言像是没有觉察到白天晴的离开，一直到闹钟响起的时候才睁开眼。醒来的他下意识地想去看看身边的人，却发现身边已经空了。同时，食物的香味从房门外飘来，顿时明白了的洛绍言迫不及待地穿好衣服走到厨房去，一把抱住白天晴用力地在他脸上亲了一下。

“刷牙洗脸了吗？”白天晴故作嫌弃地扭头看了一眼他乱糟糟的头发。

“待会就去。你在做什么？”洛绍言好奇地往白天晴的锅里看。

“我没你这么能干，早餐就会做面了，将就着吃吧。”

“不将就，不将就，我就喜欢你下面给我吃。”

白天晴一顿，总觉得洛绍言这话里有花，连忙用手肘顶开身后的人把他赶去洗脸。

因为两人今天都起早了，因此吃过早餐后还有时间收拾一下东西再出门。七点刚过的时候，两人正坐在玄关穿鞋子。正要出门却不料门被人从外面打开。紧接着洛子祺略显疲惫的脸就出现在他们面前。

没想到会遇到洛子祺的白天晴顿时有一种被抓包的心虚，他尴尬地移开视线不知道该不该和他打招呼。而洛子祺在看到白天晴后也愣了一下，随即看向一旁的洛绍言显然是在等他解释。

“呃，你回来啦，我们要走了，再见。”然而洛绍言只是躲避着他哥的目光，拉着白天晴二话不说就跑出了家门钻进电梯里。

洛子祺对着两人离去的背影似是有些不满地啧了一声，但也就关上门随他们去了。

而自从被洛子祺撞见后，总觉得尴尬的白天晴就再也没有去过洛绍言的家。另外由于临近一模，学生们的学习的时间逐渐连他们吃饭的时间也占了，因此两人的一周三天的晚餐约会也被迫取消。对此其实白天晴是没有意见的，毕竟学生以学业为重，只要洛绍言记得按时吃饭就好了。但洛绍言对此则是十分地不情愿。可无奈班主任天天下课就会来教室点名盯着他们，连去个厕所都要向他报告，洛绍言也就只能乖乖地待在教室啃食堂餐。

但其实最让他难受的并非是一模前见不到白天晴。而是他担心自己在高考前都见不到他了。因为可想而知的，一模过后学校抓学习只会越来越严格，这样的话他大概就只有周日一天能回家喘口气。可是白天晴已经不愿意到他家来了，约他出去的话也肯定会被拒绝的。

但是现在才四月份啊！还有两个月才是高考，两个月，两个月，两个月……

洛绍言生无可恋地趴在桌上，恨不得在脸下的卷子上狠狠地戳几个洞。而就在他拿着笔蠢蠢欲动的时候，身边的人突然用力地顶了他一下，洛绍言一个条件反射坐直了身，紧接着就觉得背后一凉，原来是班主任站在了他的身后。

“才几点就困了？给我看看你的卷子，做得怎么样了？”班主任说着直接拿起了洛绍言的卷子，见上面只粗略做了几道选择题后脸都黑了。洛绍言心道又来了，就听见班主任对着他开始训话。

“做不完这张卷子你中午就别吃饭了！”

洛绍言看着被拍在桌上的卷子叹了口气，正想着对刚才提醒他的人道个谢，就见到一张已经写完了的卷子被递了过来。洛绍言一愣，顺着卷子上的那只手往上看，才发现坐在他旁边的原来是那个女生。

“你什么时候换到我旁边来了？”洛绍言还真没注意过自己的同桌换了人。这个女孩叫刘晓，和他关系一直不错，也正是他之前和白天晴提过的那个他曾经很有好感的女孩。不过自从他认识白天晴之后他和她就很少来往了，上一次说话的时候还是那次在篮球场被她拦下的时候吧。

“月考之后就换了啊，你不会今天才发现吧？”刘晓笑道，看得出来她是有些惊讶的，但没有表露出来，“老师说你月考成绩有进步，再拉你一把说不定你还能踏线上个一本，所以就把我换过来帮你了。”

“啧，他们怎么还在做梦呢，没看出来我就不想上一本吗？”

“那你想上什么学校？”刘晓有些好奇道。其实她是不太能理解洛绍言的这种心态的，虽说她自己成绩也不是特别好，但用功一点上个一本院校读个师范生还是没问题的，再加上家里人也一直往这个方向栽培她，所以她理所当然地认为其他人应该也是差不多的。

“我要考南艺。”洛绍言不假思索道。

“南艺？”刘晓有些吃惊道，“可你又不是艺术生……”

“不一定只有艺术生才能考南艺啊。”洛绍言解释道，“我想过了，南艺离我家也不是很远，坐个地铁半个多小时就到了，还挺方便的。而且……”洛绍言说着就想到了白天晴，那人上次无意间给他说过的话他到现在都还记得，“总之我就是想考南艺。”

刘晓叫他志向坚定的样子也不想继续跟他唱反调，便问：“那……你要读什么专业？”

“嗯……艺术教育吧。”

刘晓听得出洛绍言也不是很确定的样子，但也不好拆穿他，便干笑两声支开了话题。“对了，这张卷子我已经做完了，借给你对答案吧。”刘晓说着手中的卷子放在洛绍言的桌子上，然后就继续做自己的事情。

洛绍言笑着接下了卷子，也不怎么遮掩就大方抄了起来。刘晓中途偷偷看了他一眼，不知怎么的竟觉得有种满足感。洛绍言自然觉察到了她的视线，但也没有什么表示。刘晓喜欢他这件事，洛绍言自然是知道的。不然像她这样一个优等生怎么可能会愿意借卷子给他抄，还故意把话说得那么好听。如果放在以前，洛绍言可能还会借着这个契机逗她一下，但现在他已经有了白天晴，心里再也装不下其他人了。这么一说，其实他还挺庆幸刘晓是个情商不低的女孩，正因为她总是不把话挑明了说，所以洛绍言才有理由和她止步于朋友关系。

不过刘晓不是一个容易放弃的女生。所以洛绍言也明白，如果真的要和她断了，他就必须把话说明白。只可惜现在这个时机太不对了，万一摊牌之后刘晓出了什么问题，他可抗不起这个责任。

“那个……”正在洛绍言想着怎么和她保持距离的时候，刘晓突然开口打断了他。

“怎么了？”

“是我的错觉吗，我总觉得你之前经常不在班里，也就是最近才经常见到你。”

没想到刘晓会问起这个的洛绍言不知怎的有些心虚起来。“我之前要去做心理辅导嘛，所以一下课就得去找老师。”

“对哦，你不说我都忘了这事。给你做辅导的老师好像是白老师吧？我听其他女生说他人可好了，而且好像长得也很帅。”刘晓说着露出了有些羡慕的表情来，毕竟她的心理老师可是一位中年大妈，每次见到她都有种见到自己妈妈的错觉，根本就没办法放松和她聊天。

“我还以为我们老师是一样的，原来不同吗？”

“不一样的，我听说学校好像是按学号分配的，具体情况我也不知道，不过像我们班的学生们大概一共有三位不同的心理老师吧。”

“哦？那你们学校还真是奇怪。”

“我也觉得。不过其实我们平时和心理老师也没什么交流，也就一个月会进行一次定期的谈话吧。其他时候如果学生不去主动找老师，一般是不会见面的。所以像你这样因为犯事要天天去报道的我还真是第一次见。”

“是吗，这在我们学校还挺常见的……”洛绍言倒是不觉得自己的情况有什么特殊的，“不过你们学校的心理老师质量可比我们学校的好多了。各种意义上来说都是。”

“有吗？”刘晓闻言苦笑了一下，“可能是因为你遇到的是白老师吧，我的那一位还真是不敢恭维。”

“可能吧。”洛绍言一想到白天晴就觉得心情特别好，“不过白老师确实人长得好看，性格也好，嗯，还很有趣。”

刘晓听着洛绍言的形容露出了有些疑惑的表情，忍不住问道：“白老师是……女的吗？”

“男的啊，你没见过他吗？”洛绍言奇怪地看着刘晓道。

洛绍言的反应让刘晓有些尴尬，她只好干笑着解释道：“没怎么见过，我之前也听说是男的，不过你刚才的形容听着还挺像女老师的。”

“还好吧。”洛绍言闻言有些不好意思地抓了抓头发。但他可从来没把白天晴当女人看，只是可能因为一般男老师给人的感觉都是幽默风趣或无聊死板吧，所以他的话才会引起刘晓的误解。

“欸对了，既然你和白老师聊了这么久，你们应该还挺熟的吧？”刘晓突然想到了什么而露出了有些八卦的表情来，“阿欣那家伙可喜欢白老师了，一直在打听他有没有女朋友，这事你知道吗？”

阿欣？洛绍言总觉得这个名字听着有点耳熟，想了一会儿才想起来那是刘晓的好朋友之一，好像之前月考的时候和他在一个教室里，还参与了那些女生们关于白天晴的八卦讨论来着。

“他啊，不喜欢女生。”洛绍言肯定道，但其实他也不知道白天晴究竟是同还是双，只是下意识地就是不想让其他人对他有念想，“而且他已经有男朋友了。”

“真的吗？”刘晓显然有些不信。

“当然是真的，我什么时候骗过你？”洛绍言反问道。

刘晓一时无言以对，也只能暂信了。不过仔细想想，如果按照洛绍言的形容来看，白老师喜欢男生好像也不是不可能……不过还真没想到洛绍言真的知道这些事情，他们到底都聊了些什么呢。如果曾经谈过恋爱方面的话题的话……洛绍言也会说自己的吧……

“今晚我们一起去吃饭吧？”刘晓鼓起勇气问道。

“现在不是只能在课室吃了吗？”洛绍言不解道。

“我上午去老师办公室拿卷子的时候他跟他说今天下午和晚上他都不在学校，所以我们可以出去吃。”刘晓笑道。

“真的吗？”洛绍言惊喜道。刘晓叫他反应这么激烈还以为他会答应自己，却不料对方竟拒绝了他的要求。一时没反应过来的刘晓的笑容有些僵在脸上，但洛绍言却已经完全没在看他，而是一脸期待地在手机上打着什么。

刘晓知道那是个对话的窗口。也就是说洛绍言可能正在约别人一起吃晚饭。一想到这个，刘晓的心就难受得不行。其实她一直都在猜测这件事，洛绍言是不是有女朋友了。然而他的状态变得突然又没有一点预兆，刘晓也一直没听说他和谁走得特别近。所以一直在自我安慰着也许只是自己想太多。

然而此刻洛绍言的反应却像是证实了他的猜测。他一定有女朋友了，只是她还不知道那人是谁而已。骄傲的女孩无法接受自己就这样输得不明不白，于是在那个晚上，她第一次做出了跟踪男孩的行为。

一心想着白天晴的洛绍言并没有意识到刘晓的存在。他一下课就迫不及待地出了校门来到两人以往约定见面的巷子里。白天晴那会儿还没到，他便到路口的超市里买了两个甜筒又回到巷子里等。

站在马路对面的刘晓紧张地看着巷子里的一举一动，这时的她以为洛绍言的女朋友可能是外校的女生，甚至可能是他以前学校的女生，却没想到等来了一个穿着淡紫色外套和白色九分裤的男人。巨大的落差和冲击让刘晓几乎当场傻在那里，太过震惊的她甚至都忘了看清来人的长相，直到两人转身要离开巷子的时候才连忙回神跟了上去。

不会吧，洛绍言原来喜欢男生吗？可他之前对自己……刘晓突然迷糊了。她不傻，洛绍言如果从一开始就把自己当朋友的话她肯定能觉察的。正是因为她感觉到对方对自己的好感，所以才允许自己动心喜欢上他。即使在他出事了之后，也没有想过要就此远离他。但是她没料到那段时间两人的交流变少后，洛绍言就变得开始不再关注她了。甚至，甚至还和一个男生在一起了。

有点无法接受这个事实的刘晓有点莫名的委屈和愤怒，然而看着这两人牵着手亲密的模样，她却又有种不甘心地觉得他们的确般配。只是她依然希望，此刻能够站在洛绍言身边的人是自己。

是因为她慢了一步吗？如果那个时候她鼓起勇气来先告白了的话，现在的结局是不是就会不一样了？

刘晓苦涩地咬着嘴唇，她从来没有像此刻这样觉得自己如此丢人和狼狈。理智告诉她这个时候就应该转身离去当做什么也没有发生，别让自己输得那么难看。但不甘却让她停不下跟随的脚步。

洛绍言和男人穿过了巷子拐到了学校背后的一间教堂附近，最终进了一家快餐店里。刘晓跟在他们身后也一起进去了，因为此刻是晚餐时间，所以店里人非常多，他们根本就没有注意到自己被跟踪了。

“要不先找个座位？”洛绍言环顾了一下周围道。

“那我去看看，找到了给你发短信。”白天晴说着从排队的队伍里走了出来。此时刘晓瞪大了眼睛想要看清他的长相，却在终于看到之后又感到一阵茫然。

这个人她很陌生，但又觉得像在哪里见过。而且他看着明显不是高中生，也不像大学生，应该有二十五岁左右。不过男人的确长得好看，虽然不是那种会让人一眼惊艳的类型，但很耐看，整体上让人觉得十分温柔又有些俏皮。

这种感觉，总像是在哪里听谁提起过——

“白老师？”

突然，一个声音击中了刘晓的大脑让她顿悟过来。她吃惊地看着那个被一位学生拦了下来的淡紫色身影，只觉得自己整个人都像过电了一般起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

长得好看，温柔又好相处，而且已经有男朋友了。对啊，就是他啊！

“嗯，真巧啊……”白天晴有些窘迫地笑了笑，还真没想到在这里会遇到今天中午才刚见过的学生，顿时有点无措，“啊不用了不用了，我打算打包带回家来着……对，嗯，你慢慢吃，我先走了。”

有些落荒而逃的白天晴连忙回到队伍里拉了拉洛绍言的衣服。两人只好临时换成打包拿走离开了餐厅。还没排上队的刘晓盯着两人离去的背影，已经知道了真相的她本应结束这无意义上的跟踪回学校去的，却不知为何就是控制不住自己的双腿。

她跟着两人来到江边，看着他们在沿江的板凳上坐下。夕阳刚下的路上还没有多少出来散步的行人，所以一路上除了他们和躲起来的刘晓几乎没有其他身影。洛绍言坐在凳子上左右看了看，确定没有其他人的时候凑过去亲了白天晴一下。正在嚼东西的白天晴不满地闷哼了一声，吞下嘴里的东西正要让他安分一点的时候却被洛绍言直接勾住脖子结结实实地吻住了双唇。

顿时，躲在暗处的刘晓和被吻的白天晴都瞪大了眼睛，没料到洛绍言竟然如此大胆的他们都不由得有些心跳加速起来。白天晴轻哼着推了推洛绍言的肩膀，或许是因为刚刚才被学生碰见，所以此刻依然心有余悸，生怕被别人看见。可他越是拒绝，洛绍言就吻得越深。不断纠缠着的唇舌牵扯出阵阵的酥麻快感，每一次吮吸激起的声音都让白天晴有点耳根发烫。渐渐地，接吻带来的快感和满足感还是压过了抗拒的念头，逐渐放弃抵抗的白天晴闭上眼搂住洛绍言的腰，放任自己靠在他怀里享受着这个吻。

然而这边两个人吻得投入，那边躲在树后的刘晓却捂着嘴哭得伤心。其实她也不知道自己到底在哭什么。她虽是喜欢洛绍言，但也远不到非他不可的地步。只是她一想到这一切的结果可能都是自己一手造成的，她就觉得后悔得不行，不甘而且委屈。这就是失恋的感觉吗？还没告白就已经失恋的痛苦，还真是糟糕透顶。而且自己还在这里哭得这么难看，也太狼狈了。

刘晓咬着嘴唇努力地吸着鼻子，过了好一阵子才终于恢复了一点力气擦擦眼泪重新站了起来。在离开之前，她本还想着回头再看一眼，但是一想到刚才那让她痛心的一幕，她还是决定咬紧牙关就此离开。

女孩的背影在夕阳的余晖下被拉得又细又长，然而两边的两人却始终没有觉察到她的存在。或许每一对幸福的情侣背后，都有着这么一个被气遗弃的第三人吧。当年的白天晴是，此刻的刘晓也是。只是和白天晴的经历相比，刘晓至少还保住了自己的尊严。从这一点来说，她已经很幸运了。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

随着距离高考的日子越来越近，白天晴和洛绍言见面的机会也越来越少。自上次一起吃过晚饭后，他们就能在学校里偶尔碰见一下，别说亲热了，就连说句话的时间都没有。而且最近洛绍言几乎不出教学楼，所以白天晴就连见他一面都做不到。

这样的日子仔细算算已经有一个多月了。当初还不以为意的白天晴现在成了真香打脸，想洛绍言想得不行的他给对方发短信的频率显然越来越高，有好几次他甚至想要装作路过洛绍言的课室偷看一下他。

但和白天晴这种饥渴难耐的状态相比，洛绍言却淡定多了。或许是因为学习太紧张，他好像完全没有精力分神去想念白天晴，就算平时回信息的时候还是和以前一样会调戏他两句，但白天晴就是觉得哪里不对，仿佛对方开始对自己冷淡甚至厌烦了。

于是最近一周他都没有给洛绍言发过消息，结果他的手机还就真的一点动静都没有，他甚至怀疑洛绍言可能压根就把他忘了。

这种似曾相识的经历让白天晴感到一阵不安。因为他和前任就是这样分开的。那时正准备着大四毕业的他因为读研的事情已经确定了下来所以不再那么忙碌，但那时他的对象正在备战高考，所以每一天每一天都忙得不可开交。白天晴生怕自己打扰到他的学习，一直都不敢给他发太多的信息。但因为两人是异地恋，所以他真的真的很想见见他听听他的声音，哪怕就只有文字交流也是好的。

这样想着的他在四月中旬的曾经给对方发过一条信息，那大概是他第一次如此直白地告诉对方自己好想他，好想见他，真的好喜欢他。虽然知道对方不可能会立刻回复，但白天晴还是期待而又紧张地握着手机等了半天。终于，在晚上他收到了对方的回信。

白天晴本来收到短信的时候还挺开心的，但是读着读着不知怎么的就觉得有点变味了。或许恋爱中的人对另一方的变化都特别敏感，虽然那个时候室友们都在调侃他想太多，还笑骂他又在秀恩爱，但白天晴却一点都笑不出来。

然后在那之后，他大概每两个星期会给对方发一句问候的话，而电话那头的人起先还会嗯一声作为回应，到了后来甚至都不回了。白天晴记得自己还在高考之前和之后都给他发过短信，如果说之前不回还算正常的话，那之后的呢？

所以在那个时候，他其实就已经料到结局了。果然，高考结束一周多后，他再发消息想要约他出来的时候，对方就跟他摊牌了。那个时候白天晴本以为自己已经做好了心理准备，但没想到在看到那些字词的时候还是难过地想哭。他是真的喜欢这个男孩啊，虽然对方比他小了五岁，但却能让他感觉到安心和可靠。明明之前都那么要好的，寒假的时候还见面了出去玩了不是吗？不就是因为没有时间相处吗，为什么不再给他一次机会。暑假的时候可以一起去旅游啊！如果在那之后还是没感觉的话再分也是可以的。那样的话至少他也能真的死心了。但是为什么，为什么连这个机会都不给我？

回忆起往事的白天晴不由得心慌起来。虽然他现在的情况和当初不一样，光是非异地这一点就让他感到安心许多。但是喜欢这种感情来得快去得也快，如果没有时间去经营的话，他们最终会分开也是有可能的。而且，洛绍言班上不还有一个喜欢他的女生吗？他对她也是很有好感的吧。听说现在他们还是同桌……

越想越慌的白天晴几乎要被负面的情绪给压垮了。之前那么多次他主动把人推开都没能成功，现在他放不开了却要失去他的话也太残忍了。

我不要再像以前那样了。我想见他，想抱他，想被他抱！

情绪激动的白天晴有些失控地抚摸着自己的下身，他一只手抓着自己买给洛绍言的那件短袖，一只手快速地在后穴里抽插着。融化的润滑剂和甬道里的淫液合为一体打湿了他的手指，淫糜的水声随着他不断抽插的动作而噗嗤噗嗤地响着。过电般的快感让他不由自主地弓起了身体，跪趴的姿势使他渐渐回忆起洛绍言以前操他的画面。

少年精壮的身体跪立在他身后卖力地耸动着，那粗长的阴茎狠狠地捅开他的穴口摩擦着他里面敏感的穴肉。饱满的囊袋随着他的挺动啪啪啪地打在他的臀肉上，粗硬的毛发磨得他穴口又痒又麻。随着两人的交合而从体内溢出的精液被打发成沫堆积在穴口，一坨一坨地粘在深色的毛发上，或是沿着他的会阴落在床上。

濒临射精的少年会用手拍打他的屁股，每打一下，他就会不由自主地咬紧后穴吸住他。洛绍言总会被爽得倒吸冷气，然后用力地握紧他的腰发狠地猛干起来。每到这时他都只能被干得呜咽不停，夹杂着哭腔的呻吟极大程度地满足了少年的征服欲。所以他总是会在最后狠狠地射在他体内，然后又立刻将他翻过来，不给他一丝喘息的机会再次挺动起来。

这样连续的做爱一般能持续三次，期间少年从来不会离开他的身体，总是就着结合的姿势将他翻来覆去地操。但是每一次到了最后他都一定会扣住他的两只手正面上他，一边用力地操干着他的后穴，一边在他耳边说着下流淫秽的话。已经无法承受再多的他总是会被少年操得哭着求饶，高潮时候的过激快感就像烟花一样轰得他脑子一白，整个人失控地就像个被玩坏的娃娃一样抖个不停。

“老师，你现在这个样子真是骚透了。”少年笑着把自己的阴茎从灌满了精液的肉穴里抽出，拉出的一根根浊白的淫丝在灯光下特别的惹眼。

“乖，张嘴。”少年总是喜欢让他用嘴巴替他清洁沾满了精液和淫液的阴茎。还半硬着的粗长强硬地在他喉咙里抽插着，没一会儿就硬了个彻底，简直把他的嘴巴当成了另一个穴。

再次射出的精液虽然已经没有那么浓稠，但依然呛得他憋红了脸。他呻吟着吞下口中的液体，在少年心满意足地抽出后还有些失神地维持着张嘴的动作。

“老师你就这么喜欢我吗？”少年笑着用自己的龟头蹭了蹭他的脸，“被我的精液弄脏身体的感觉很爽吧？”

他涨红了一张脸，想要反驳，但不知怎么的小腹一紧，后穴就又喷出了一小股白浊来，于是到了嘴边的话立刻就被呻吟所代替。少年听了之后玩味而又满足地笑了，他附身吻住了他的唇，手指探进他的体内挖着里面的精液。

“我们去洗个澡吧。”少年温柔地在他耳边说着，“休息一下之后再继续。到明天中午退房之前，我要操得你硬不起来为止。”

“啊——！”终于高潮的白天晴舒服地叫了出声，喷射的精液在黑色的衣服上留下了显眼的痕迹。然而此刻的白天晴已经顾不上去清洁，浑身发软的他无力地侧躺在床上，赤裸的双腿紧紧地夹着洛绍言的衣服，没一会儿就沉沉地睡了过去。

第二天早上，白天晴穿着洗净风干的衣服来到了学校。因为洛绍言的尺寸比他平时穿的衣服明显大了一码，所以过于宽松的版型让其他老师都忍不住打趣道他是不是买错尺码了。白天晴一边笑着给自己掩饰，一边紧张地想着今天要怎么才能见到洛绍言。

说来丢人，他今天穿这衣服来上班就是故意要给洛绍言看的，说是为了诱惑他而穿的也不为过。然而一直到进了办公室，白天晴也都只顾着紧张和兴奋和害羞，根本没有心思去想怎么样才能见到洛绍言。好在中午他路过操场的时候总算想起今天下午他们有一节体育活动课。

体育活动课是高三学生们一周里唯一可以出来散散心放松一下的机会，不过之前一直都被其他老师占用着。也就是这周开始，因为上级领导下了指令要劳逸结合，学校才终于禁止了其他老师占课的行为。

一想到下午就能见到洛绍言，白天晴就有点迫不及待地兴奋起来。没想到自己竟然饥渴到这个地步的他还是第一次在上班期间将自己锁在办公室里自慰。他趴在桌子紧闭着眼用衣服的下摆包住下身快速地套弄起来。一心想着快速解决的他已经顾不得衣服可能会被拉扯得变形，直到终于射出来后才脸红着跑去洗手间偷偷摸摸地洗衣服。

好在五月中旬的气温已经超过了三十度。刚洗完还湿哒哒黑了一片的衣服到了下午已经全干了。白天晴提前收拾好自己的东西离开办公室锁上门，装作散步的样子跟着一群从教学楼里兴奋地跑出来的学生慢慢地走向操场。虽然现在最后一节课还没打上课铃，但操场上已经挤满了许多正在运动的学生，一时间竟让白天晴看得有些眼花缭乱。

但等他来到篮球场后，熟悉的欢呼声和脚步声还是让他一眼就看到了场上的洛绍言。这次的他上身依旧只穿着黑色的运动背心，下身也因为天气炎热从运动长裤换成了短裤。于是他修长的四肢和精装的身材就得到了完美地展现，不论是运球时手臂上鼓起的肌肉，还是跳跃时小腿上被拉伸的肌肉，无一不散发着惊人的性感气息。

白天晴出神地在场边看着，没一会儿就看得有些忘我，连自己来这里的目的都忘了。一颗心完全挂在了洛绍言的身上，情不自禁地随着他进球而雀跃，又因他一时失利而揪心。

三对三的友谊赛不知道打了有多久，总之哨声吹响的时候白天晴的双腿已经有些发麻动都动不了了。这才回神的他顿时有些尴尬，他连忙想要走开躲在一个不太显眼的角落，等到洛绍言下场的时候再去找他。却不料就在他准备离开的时候，正在喝水的洛绍言突然拉起自己的衣服擦了擦脸上的汗。  
顿时裸露在外的腹肌看得白天晴双眼有些发直，然而这时洛绍言却突然朝他这边转了过来，心虚的白天晴本能地转身要走，结果正好撞上了跑道上的学生。一顿猛烈的撞击后他完全失控地跌坐在地上，鼻子额头包括下身全都痛得不行。

“对不起！老师你没事吧？”同样被撞到了的学生情况倒是没那么严重，他紧张地蹲下身来查看白天晴的伤势。其实他并不认识这个人，但一看就知道他并非学生，所以此刻同学的内心还是很慌张的。

而同样注意到了这场骚动的洛绍言一眼就认出了白天晴，顿时又惊又喜的他立刻翻出球场朝两人跑来，顾不得旁人的围观便紧张地拉开了白天晴捂着脸的手查看伤势。好在他只是被撞得有些发红，没有出血。顿时所有人都松了一口气，洛绍言这才扶起白天晴把他带到了洗手间清洗一下。

“怎么这么不小心，还好没碰伤。”洛绍言一边给白天晴清洗着手上和脸上的砂石一边心疼道。然而他面前的人却不知为何一直低着头不说话，弄得洛绍言有些心慌地以为是不是哪里伤了他没发现。可就在他想要抬起白天晴的脸再仔细查看一番的时候，面前的人却突然扑进了他的怀里紧紧地抱住了他。洛绍言一愣，随即忍不住笑了起来。

“想我了？”他笑着搂住白天晴摸了摸他的头。本来还想再忍一忍的，可一听到白天晴撒娇般地回他说“每天都想”后，顿时就忍不住了。已经顾不得这里是公共场合的他抱紧白天晴便狠狠地吻了上去，熟悉的触感和体温瞬间击中了他的神经让他激动而又兴奋起来。他时刻都在思念的人终于又一次回到他怀里了，这种极度的满足感幸福得他几乎不能呼吸。

忘情地在洗手间里拥吻的人甚至都快忘了这里还是学校。虽然在门外不断靠近的脚步声让他们暂时放开了彼此，但并没有打算就此结束的两人都不约而同地走进了一旁的隔间里把门锁上。

“你穿了我的衣服。”洛绍言一开始就发现这件事了，只是因为刚才在担心白天晴而没来得及细想，如今仔细想想，他便不由得猜测这人是不是故意穿着来诱惑他的。

而白天晴的确也没有辜负他的期待，被戳穿了之后便承认道：“你说过……你喜欢……”

看着白天晴有些害羞的表情，洛绍言实在是再也忍不住了。他用力地扣着白天晴的腰低头去咬他的脖子，色情的吮吻一个接一个地落在那人敏感的脖子上。同时直接脱掉了他的裤子挂在一旁的挂钩上，再拉起他的衣服下摆塞到他嘴里让他咬着。这样一番摆弄完成后，洛绍言只觉得白天晴看着比平时在床上的模样还要色情数倍，简直就像黄片主演。顿时有些血脉喷张的他迫不及待地就去摸他的后穴，本还在犹豫着直接进入会不会伤到他，却不料指尖竟然摸到了一片湿滑。

“你自己准备过了？”洛绍言几乎是有些发狠地咬着白天晴的耳朵道。白天晴被他这样粗暴而又性感的举动弄得有些发红，急切地点了点头便抬起一条腿缠上了洛绍言的腰。

“进来，给我……”他还是第一次发骚到这个地步，然而他实在忍不住了。昨晚和今天中午的自慰完全没有平息他体内的欲望，反而让他变得更加饥渴。现在的白天晴满脑子只想让洛绍言狠狠地干他，就算把他干到失禁，干到晕过去都没关系。

“操！”年轻气盛的少年哪里受得了这样的诱惑，他光是看着白天晴就已经硬得发疼，如今被他这样一撩拨，简直就想把他往死里干。

粗长的阴茎顶着瑟缩的穴口一插到底，因许久没释放而变得更加粗壮的肉茎几乎将白天晴的肉穴撑开到了极致，同样比之前还要紧致的甬道也吸得洛绍言头皮发麻。他粗喘着调整了一下气息，握着白天晴抬起的大腿根部便快速地挺动起来。

瞬间加剧的快感让白天晴颤抖着呻吟出声，漫溢的唾液浸湿了他口中的布料，被迫踮起的另一条腿随着洛绍言的操干不停地颤抖。终于，他被强壮的少年彻底抱了起来，悬空的身体本能地下沉彻底吃进了他的粗长，因此被狠狠顶了一下穴心顿时激起一阵快感。白天晴爽得整个人都在打颤，呻吟的呜咽声也逐渐染上了哭腔，随着洛绍言越来越狠的动作浪叫不停。

“叫这么大声就不怕被人听到吗？”

“唔！”

被提醒了的白天晴顿时紧张地缩紧了后穴，洛绍言被他吸得闷哼一声，惩罚般地狠狠往里插了几下，每一下都用力地蹭过他的前列腺顶上他的穴心。白天晴喉咙一紧差点就爽得喘不过气来，体内饥渴的嫩肉已经兴奋地抖个不停，在洛绍言往外抽时总会不自觉地缠上去用力地吮吸着，简直就是在挽留他。被这样淫荡的身体紧紧包裹着的感觉让洛绍言又是舒爽又是愤怒，尤其他一想到这人自己偷偷用手指玩弄后穴的模样有种莫名的怒意，虽然这种愤怒基本上都是针对他自己，但最终几乎也都发泄到了白天晴身上去。

“骚货，被自己的学生关在厕所里干还叫得这么爽，你这算哪门子的老师？”洛绍言红着脸骂道，托着白天晴双臀的手狠狠地揉了几把弹性的臀肉后没忍住狠狠地扇了他两下。

“唔！”白天晴本就被他的淫秽话语说得一阵心颤，再加上这样被人狠狠地打了屁股，一时没忍住便羞耻地去了。

“啧，谁说你可以射了？”洛绍言低骂着在白天晴绞紧的肉穴里狠狠地干了几下，然后不顾他的不满艰难地抽了出来。顿时空虚的白天晴痒得呜咽出声，他渴求地握住洛绍言的阴茎想要再把它塞进后穴，却被人按着脑袋逼迫着跪到地上去。

洛绍言喘着粗气看着白天晴这淫荡的模样，只觉得被他握住的阴茎又要大上一圈。

“你自己弄上去的东西，给我舔干净了。”洛绍言拉着自己被溅到了精液的衣服凑到白天晴面前，那人吞了吞口水然后乖巧地舔了上来。汗水的咸味混着体液的腥苦极大程度地刺激着白天晴的感官，他一边舔着，一边按捺不住地用手指去玩弄自己的后穴。等到终于舔干净的时候他的手指已经全湿了。

“啧，舔自己的东西都舔得这么兴奋，你怎么就这么骚呢？”洛绍言说着甩着自己的阴茎狠狠地拍了拍白天晴的脸，那粘稠的前液随着他的动作飞溅在白天晴的脸上，将他那张干净漂亮的脸弄得狼狈又淫荡。

“想不想舔？”洛绍言勾着嘴角笑问。

白天晴不假思索地点了点头，作势就要去吃他的阴茎。但被洛绍言一把按了回去。

“那想不想我用它操你下面那张嘴？”

白天晴红着脸又点了点头，然后想了想道：“你先操我好不好，我里面好痒。”

“靠。”洛绍言真是被他气得笑了出来，一把将人拉起翻过去按在门板上，一边扶着自己的阴茎磨蹭着他的臀缝，一边道，“自己把后面撑开，让我好好看看你的骚穴。”

白天晴被他的话羞得浑身发红，却还是听话地用手掰开了臀部，指尖勾着穴口往两边拉扯着，将自己最私密的部位彻底展露在洛绍言的面前。

洛绍言被这极度色情的一幕惹得口干舌燥，湿滑的阴茎顶着那敏感的肉穴狠狠地蹭了几下，终于在白天晴受不了地求他进去时狠狠地插了进去。再度被进入的快感爽得白天晴有些失神，随后又快又狠的操干更是操得他全身都酥麻了。脆弱的门板被两人顶得咣咣直向，再加上白天晴难以抑制的呻吟，任谁路过都会明白门后到底发生了什么。

但洛绍言并不想惹来其他人坏事，便再度拉起白天晴的衣服塞在他嘴里，同时把人抱离了门板，让他维持着站立的姿势弯下上半身，像在做站位体前屈一样被他从身后用力地干着。

这个姿势让洛绍言轻易地就插到了深处，每一下都干得白天晴穴心紧缩。那极致的快感很快就让白天晴爽得松了口，再度溢出唇间的呻吟惊动了不知何时进了厕所里的人。两人被吓得连忙停下动作，洛绍言一把捞起白天晴压在侧面的墙上，一边用力地吻着他的唇一边惩罚般地拧了拧他的乳尖。白天晴被疼得哼了一声，紧接着就被人拉起一条腿就着侧入的姿势再度干了起来。

意识到外面的人还没走的白天晴连忙捂住嘴巴忍住呻吟，然而洛绍言一边操他一边揉他乳头的举动却让他爽得快要不能自己。理智即将崩溃的白天晴已经顾不得那么多了，等到外面的人终于离开后，他再也忍不住地大声哭喊了起来。濒临高潮的身体不断地紧缩着吸住了洛绍言的阴茎，那让人又疼又爽的快感让他在几个冲刺后便痛快地射了出来。

高潮过后的两人都有一瞬的晃神，被干得双腿发麻的白天晴几乎没办法走路，最后还是在洛绍言的搀扶下才勉强走回了办公室。然而进门之后，还没恢复过来的白天晴就又被人按在办公桌上插进了后穴。洛绍言仗着门上有锁便直接将白天晴下身扒了个精光，还坏心地用他自己的内裤塞住了他的嘴。

没想到少年还会这么玩的白天晴这下是真的羞红了一张脸，他有些后怕地想要逃开，却被人一次次拉回来钉在阴茎上。粗暴有力的操干一直持续到白天晴被操得射出来，随后少年才将他翻过来压在桌子上，随后拿起一旁的绳子在白天晴的根部勒了个结，然后才放肆地继续挺动起来。

“这里到处都是老师的资料，要是被弄脏了就不好了吧。”洛绍言恶劣地笑着弹了弹白天晴的勃起。强烈的疼痛直接让白天晴翻着眼尖叫了出来，只不过因为他嘴巴被内裤堵着，所以那一声惨叫听着倒像是呻吟。

“老师也不用担心，等我想射了的时候你自然也可以射了。所以，老师如果想射就要努力取悦我了。”洛绍言说着抱起白天晴坐在他的办公椅上。他舒服地靠在椅背上调整着姿势，双手抬起白天的双腿分别挂在两边的扶手上。

“老师自己动动看吧？”洛绍言哄骗着卷起白天晴身上的衣服，露出两颗红嫩的乳头用手指夹住揉捏起来，“要是你能把我骑射，今天就到此结束。不然的话，老师就要跟我回家好好补课了。”

说着洛绍言故意直起身凑到了白天晴耳边低声道：“正好今明两天是周末，我哥又出差了不在家，我们能把这一个月没做的份一次性补回来哦。”

“唔！嗯唔、嗯！”白天晴又想要又害怕地呻吟了出声，疲软的身体尽可能地卖力摆动起来。洛绍言享受地看着白天晴在他身上起伏的模样，这种巨大的征服感让他感到前所未有的爽快。一想到人前矜持干净的白天晴在自己面前如此淫荡听话，他就觉得满足得不得了。这么可爱的样子，真的让人很想玩坏他。

“老师你这样不行啊，再用力点摆腰我才会有感觉哦。”洛绍言笑着刮了刮白天晴的乳头道。

白天晴又爽又疼地抖了一下，闭着眼按着洛绍言的肩膀用力地摆起了腰。顿时加剧的快感让两人都忍不住呻吟出声。

“对，就是这样——屁股再夹紧一点——啊，真他妈爽！”

白天晴红着脸不断地加快了速度，然而他的腰已经酸软得不行，再加上洛绍言一直在揉他的乳头，他根本一点力气都不剩了。虽然现在体内的阴茎正兴奋地顶着他的敏感点，但白天晴也知道，洛绍言离射精还有很长一段距离。光凭他这样的刺激，是远远不够的。

“嗯？怎么慢下来了？没力气了吗？”洛绍言明知故问地捏了一把白天晴的腰，那酥麻的刺激顿时就让怀里的人彻底软了下来。已经完全不行了的白天晴湿润着眼睛蹭了蹭洛绍言的颈窝，被他这样撒娇的举动弄得有些心软的洛绍言伸手取掉了他口中的内裤，温柔地凑上去吻了一遍才问道：

“再不动你就要跟我回家了，到时我会把你干得下不来床的哦？”

“我现在就下不了床了！”白天晴哭哑着嗓子气道，然而在洛绍言听来却更像是撒娇。

“好，那我就当你选择跟我回家了。”洛绍言说着扶住白天晴的腰用力挺动起来。跟方才截然不同的激烈快感让白天晴浑身一抖呻吟着叫了出声。此时勒在他分身上的绳子终于被解开，瞬间到达高潮的白天晴眼前一白便直接射了出来。然而远没到极限的洛绍言依然坚挺地在他敏感的甬道里狠狠地干着，他之后又把人弄到了沙发上，让他跪趴在茶几上，以及在玻璃柜前以给小孩把尿的姿势干他，终于把人干得哭着求饶之后才痛快地射在了他的脸上还有嘴里。

等到两人离开学校的时候，已经是晚上七点多了。饥肠辘辘的他们随便在路边的餐厅里吃过晚餐便准备回家，只是在经过自动贩卖的成人用品店时，洛绍言进去拎了一大袋子的东西出来。那个时候他脸上的笑容真是看得白天晴又爽又怕。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

既然五月已经到了，六月还会远吗？越到临近高考的日子，洛绍言的功课也就越忙。人忙起来的时候总是没有时间观念，所以在他自己都没有觉察的情况下，高考来了。

不知是不是因为周围的环境和气氛太过紧张，向来平常心的洛绍言在踏入考场的这一天竟然也有些紧张。平时熟悉的课室看着陌生了起来，走廊里素未谋面的监考老师更是让他有种自己身处异地的错觉。卷子发下铃声打响的时候，洛绍言一个激灵，拿着笔的手竟有些发麻。

这就是压力感吗？自小就没担心过什么的他第一次有了自己可能会失的压力感。是因为他第一次如此渴望地想要些什么吧。在这之前他一直都是随遇而安的性格，因为没有追求，所以总是给人不上进样子，和哥哥洛子祺那个优等生相比简直就是个二世祖。

但现在的他，有着一个必须要达成的目标。他想要考上南艺，想要离白天晴喜欢的样子更近一步，想要成为能够配得上他的出色的人。

紧张而又意志坚定的洛绍言在这次的考试上发挥了超常的水平，不过当时的他并没有意识到这点，只是单纯地觉得这套题目做起来似乎特别的顺手。

两天的紧张考试过后，学生们紧绷了十八年的神经终于放松了。虽然离开考场的时候有人欢喜有人愁，但至少在成绩公布之前他们都能好好地放松一下。

洛绍言跟着学生大部队走出校门口，紧绷了两天的心情随着他离开学校的步伐而渐渐变得轻松，当他看到等在路边的白天晴更是直接眉开眼笑了起来，甚至都没发现一旁的洛子祺就直接冲上去抱住人狠狠地亲了一下。

顿时两人都不约而同地尴尬了起来，白天晴红着脸慌乱地推开了洛绍言，洛子祺也在一旁干咳了几声。这会终于发现哥哥也在的洛绍言毫不掩饰地啧了一声，十分嫌弃地看着他道：

“打扰别人亲热你好意思吗？”

白天晴一听他这话脸红得更厉害了，洛子祺一脸要长针眼地扫了他们一下，回怼道：

“公共场合注意形象的事都不懂吗？严格来说你们刚才的行为已经严重侵扰他人，属于违反治安条例。”

洛绍言闻言嘲笑了一声，大咧咧地搂着白天晴炫耀一般道：“我看你是单身狗眼红了吧？不想被秀就赶紧回家去，别妨碍我们约会。”

“好了啦，说什么呢你。”眼看洛绍言越来越离谱的白天晴终于忍不住打断道，“我和洛先生在悦轩订了桌子，听说你很爱吃他家的东西，我们先去吃饭吧。”

“看在你的面子上。”洛绍言说着十分不情愿地搂着白天晴开门上车。洛子祺简直要忍不住翻白眼，在心里吐槽了一句“妻管严”也就跟着上车。

“警告你们一句，别在我车上亲热。”开车前，洛子祺狠狠地瞪着后视镜里的洛绍言道，白天晴的人品他是信得过的，但无奈他在洛绍言这小子面前乖得不行，真就是一脸小媳妇样，所以为了避免自己的爱车被糟蹋，他必须提前给这浑小子打支预防针。

“我说老哥，你整天这么酸有意思吗？我看你年纪也不小了啊，爸妈就没催你结婚什么的？快去谈个对象别让他们担心啊！”

“你先管好你自己再说吧。”洛子祺懒得跟洛绍言斗嘴免得影响心情。他这个人向来事业心重，这一点在他小的时候就很明显了。亲戚们就常说，洛家的两个小孩都像极了他们的爸妈，大的跟爸爸一个模子，聪明能干又上进，小的和妈妈一个样儿，活泼开朗爱自由。所以洛子祺一直是长辈眼中的优等生，以后肯定是要继承家业的。而他也一直不负众望，自幼成绩优异，上了大学之后一直在创新创业的项目上发挥出色，还没毕业就已经创立了自己的公司，经过几年的经营后，他的公司作为洛家家族企业的一个子公司正式上市。如今公司的运营十分井井有条，等再过几年稳定下来后，他就会把公司交给现任的CEO去打理，自己则正式接管家业。

所以，一心扑在事业上的洛子祺根本就没有心思去谈什么恋爱。也就是以前在大学的时候和一个女孩好过一段时间，之后就无疾而终了。毕业之后，他更是每天加班加点地工作，也就是应酬的时候会出去吃个饭见见客人权当转换一下心情。期间有的时候他可能会因为客人的要求而到一些色情场所去，或者被某些渴望参与项目的投标人用美色诱惑，但洛子祺在这方面的欲望真的没有多少，就算是看着别人在自己面前玩，最多也就会起一些基本的生理反应而已。

“你那是因为没遇到对的人！”在不久前一次两兄弟都喝多了的时候，洛绍言就曾经这么跟他说过。之后他就把自己第一次和白天晴去酒吧的事情拿出来讲，什么自己以前从来没喜欢过男人，什么第一次对某个人欲望这么强烈，什么光是看到他就忍不住之类的，就差直接把他们的第一次跟他绘声绘色地描绘一遍了。

虽然洛子祺那时听了之后多少因为理智不够而产生了一点点羡慕或向往的念头，但也仅此而已。等他清醒过来之后，本来是怎么样的就还是怎样。恋爱结婚这种事，随缘就好。

“到了，你们先进去吧，我去找个停车位。”因为今天是特殊日子，所以悦轩的自带停车场早就停满了车子，洛子祺只好把车开到五百米开外的另一条路上的临时停车位上。晚饭时间的路上本来应该人烟稀少，但不知是不是因为今天是高考结束日，洛子祺总觉得路上一家大小出来吃饭逛街庆祝的人特别多。但向来不八卦别人闲事的他也没有想太多，只是趁着走回酒店的这两三分钟里给自己点了根烟抽了起来。

如果说近乎完美的洛子祺有什么缺点的话，除了可能的性冷淡意外，大概就是抽烟了吧。或许是因为学习工作太忙缺乏放松休息的时间，他其实很小的时候就已经开始抽烟，洛绍言的第一根烟就是偷偷摸摸从他这里自己拿的。这么多年了，虽说他没有特别严重的烟瘾，也不会因为抽烟弄得自己满口黄牙一身烟味，但确实是烟不能离手。

刚好点完烟的洛子祺甩上了打火机的盖子正要把它收回口袋里，却不料路口突然冲出来一个人撞飞了他的打火机。洛子祺连忙条件反射地去稳住眼前的人，却没想到对方反而甩开了他的手。一时僵在那里的两个人似乎都有些意外，紧接着那人不好意思地朝洛子祺说了声对不起，便匆匆地从他身边跑开了。

洛子祺下意识地看向了那人跑走的背影，不知为何总觉得有点在意。或许是因为他的样子实在有些狼狈？但他也没有多想，走到路边准备捡起掉落的打火机就回去。然而就在他伸手的时候，洛子祺就发现不妥了。原本戴在他手腕上的手表不见了！

心里咯噔了一声的洛子祺先是回头查看了一下周围的地面，确认哪里都没有他的手表后才皱着眉看向刚才那人离开的方向。是甩开他手的时候偷走的吗？洛子祺不能确定，但这是目前唯一可能的解释了。然而现在发现已经太迟了，那个小贼跑得很快，而且他也没太留意他穿过马路之后去了哪里，此刻肯定是追不上了。另外他那只手表虽然不便宜，但也还没贵到值得报警的地步。算了，就当是花钱买个教训吧。

心情不太愉快的洛子祺用力地吸了口烟就把它摁熄在垃圾桶上。等他回到悦轩的时候，洛绍言和白天晴已经开吃了。见他回来之后白天晴有些不好意思地朝他笑了笑，说是洛绍言太饿了所以就先开动了。洛子祺朝他礼貌地笑了笑表示没关系，拿起杯子喝了口茶便也跟着开吃。

期间洛绍言兴奋地提议着想和白天晴出去旅游，然而白天晴只有等所有学生都放假了之后才能有休假，所以最早也要等一个月后。一听要这么久的洛绍言顿时就蔫了，完全没有高考结束后的那种雀跃感。不死心的他还在努力打听着白天晴什么时候能有个双休之类的，这样他们就可以去个短途旅行了。然而即使有双休，白天晴还是宁愿在家休息。更何况高考结束之后，那个还让他有点耿耿于怀的日子就要到了。

提到了那件事后，洛绍言和白天晴的表情都变得有些微妙起来。坐在他们对面的洛子祺不动声色地观察着，状似无心地追问了一句是什么事。白天晴闻言沉默了一下，然后才道：

“是一个婚礼。”

“婚礼？”还是第一次听说这件事的洛子祺不免得有些好奇。他弟弟还小，所以这个婚礼肯定不是他朋友的，那就应该是白天晴认识的人要结婚。但一般来说参加朋友的婚礼不应该挺开心的，怎么他看着像是赴刑场一样呢？

“是老师认识的一对人渣的婚礼。”洛绍言叫白天晴主动提起了这件事便跟洛子祺坦白道，但也说得十分隐晦。

只是洛子祺一听到“人渣”二字就想到了自己的合作人，不由的有些紧张地问：“婚礼的时间是什么时候？”

“就下个周末，六月十五，所以我明天想跟老师去挑衣服。”洛绍言道。

洛子祺听完之后越发紧张了，因为他记得自己的合作人就是六月十五结的婚，虽说现在还不能确定他们说的，是不是同一个婚礼，但他觉得应该八九不离十。没想到那家伙居然给白天晴寄了请柬，他们不应该没有来往了吗，那男的是怎么联系上他的，难道是他无意中泄露了白天晴的信息吗？

但其实这件事和洛子祺关系不大。不过也的确是因他而起。因为就在那天晚上，他在家和对方确认了一下那人是不是认识一个叫白天晴的人后，对方就对他留了个心眼。当时那男人以为洛子祺是白天晴的现任男友，然后派人跟踪调查后，才发现白天晴原来是他弟弟的老师，所以他才会把婚礼请柬寄到了白天晴的学校去。

不过这件事洛子祺不知道，所以他就以为是自己将白天晴的信息不小心泄露给了男人，因此有些自责而又担心道：

“你们这是已经决定要出席了？”

“洛先生你放心，我会照顾好洛绍言的。”白天晴以为洛子祺是在担心他把洛绍言带去参加什么奇怪的活动，却不知对方其实是在关心他。

但洛子祺也不好把自己的想法直说，就只能说着他的话道：“你跟他在一起我很放心。那绍言你明天就和白老师去看看衣服吧。”洛子祺说着从钱包里拿出一张银行卡递给洛绍言，“钱不够再找我要。”

“哎呀不用不用。”一看到洛子祺掏钱白天晴就有些不好意思地回绝道，虽然他知道洛家貌似很有钱，但这点小钱他还能自己掏出来的，毕竟再怎么说这件事是他把洛绍言拖下了水，再让洛家掏钱他实在是过意不去。

然而洛子祺却也是出于赔罪的心态才打算帮他们出钱的，此刻就只能怪自己在白天晴面前直肠直肚惯了没考虑其他细节。

“白老师你别多想，这笔钱本来就是绍言的，他这么多年的压岁钱全都被我们给存起来，这张卡里的只是其中一部分，可能是我刚才用词不当让你误会了。”洛子祺所言也并不假，因为洛绍言这么多年的压岁钱全被他们拿去做投资了，本金加上赚取的利息一直在洛子祺这里管理着，所以如果他硬要说这钱是洛绍言的也是可以的。

而聪明的洛绍言自然也明白他的哥的意思，十分默契地就接过话道：“对对对，老师你别想太多哈。我这个学期其实在你那里已经白吃白喝了很多顿饭了，要再让你掏钱我也不好意思，所以这次我们就AA，你看怎么样？”

“那……好吧。”既然他们都这么说了，白天晴也没有理由继续拒绝。

晚饭过后，洛子祺本打算先送白天晴回家。结果洛绍言一句“我今晚去他家睡”就直接带着人走了。洛子祺当时欲言又止地总想训他两句，但看着他们相处时候眼里几乎容不下别人的模样就又算了。兴许这小子这次真的是认真了吧。洛子祺只能这么想道。白天晴是个不错的男人，就算将来真的要进洛家家门他相信爸妈也是会同意的，所以希望洛绍言懂得珍惜好好对他。要是哪天他像那人渣一样始乱终弃，这混账东西就别姓洛了。

或许是因为洛子祺的警告太过狠厉，已经走远了的洛绍言还是不由自主地感到后背一阵发凉。见他打了个寒颤的白天晴不由得有些担心，但洛绍言只是笑了笑表示没什么事。

“大概是我哥又在心里训我了吧，他总这样，我都习惯了。”

“洛先生也是关心你而已。”白天晴不由得笑道。

“你怎么还叫他洛先生啊，太见外了。你不是比他大吗，以后见了直接叫他名字就好了。”

“这样，不太好吧。”白天晴有些尴尬道。虽然他也知道自己比洛子祺大，但那人显然看着比他成熟多了。所以要让他直呼其名，白天晴还真叫不出口。

“那就跟我一样叫大哥。反正都是一家人了。”洛绍言笑道。

“谁跟你一家人。”白天晴仍旧嘴硬道。

“你难道没看出来吗？我哥虽然什么也没说，但很明显已经把你当自己人了。他之前还一直叮嘱我要好好对你珍惜你，显然已经认定你是未来弟媳妇了！”

白天晴脸上一烫，虽然心里开心，但嘴上还是拒绝道：“说什么呢你，我们还什么关系都不是呢。”

然而现在的洛绍言已经完全看穿了白天晴那口是心非的本质，所以也就不再硬逼着他承认，只附和道：“是是是，您说什么就是什么。”

白天晴被他一顿哄得都快抬不起头来了，连忙加快脚步把人带回家里免得继续在外面丢人。而回到家后洛绍言也立刻放开了手脚，他不再压抑着自己对白天晴的渴望，一进屋就抱着人吻了上去。

两人唇舌交缠着呼吸着对方的气息，随意踢掉了鞋子后便双双倒在了沙发上。洛绍言发烫的手掌探进白天晴的衣服，熟练地爱抚着他身上的敏感点。

从小腹到侧腰再到胸口，凡是洛绍言碰过的地方都像过电了一样酥麻酥麻的，就连他没有碰到的其他地方也都开始有了感觉。逐渐进入了状态的白天晴开始无意识地呻吟出声，洛绍言迷恋地听着他猫叫般的低吟，忍不住地就在他的脖子上用力地吸了一下。

顿时激烈的快感让白天晴喑哑着叫了出声，同时怕痒似的想要躲开，却被洛绍言抱得越发紧了，而且更多的吮吻接连不断地落在了他的脖子上。一波接一波的快感让白天晴情不自禁地把腿缠上了洛绍言的腰，他耳朵发红地看着洛绍言脱掉他身上所有的衣服，只留一双纯白的袜子裹在他的脚上。顿时感到一阵羞耻的他想要把腿合上，却被那人按住了一边的膝盖内侧，同时握住了另一边的脚踝。

紧接着白天晴就看到洛绍言开始沿着他的脚踝开始亲吻他的腿，起先还只是普通的亲吻到了靠近大腿的时候逐渐变得色情起来。尖锐的牙齿用力地啃咬着他敏感的大腿内侧，湿润粗糙的舌尖不停地刺激着他的敏感带，再加上那人眼中如野兽般狂热的情欲，白天晴没一会就被吻得全身发软，敏感的下身甚至已经挺立了起来。

“老师，想要吗？”洛绍言说着把手指插入白天晴早已湿润的后穴，自从上次他们在学校洗手间里做过之后，这个人除了每天灌肠清洁之外还多了一个往体内挤润滑剂的习惯，简直就像是时刻准备着挨操一般。这样淫荡的白天晴简直让洛绍言无法把持自己，每当他一想到这人光鲜亮丽的外表下藏着这样一副饥渴的身体，就巴不得立刻扒掉他的裤子狠狠地操干他的骚穴。让那些在暗中觊觎着他的人都看看，他们最喜欢的温柔帅气的心理老师平时都是怎么在他身下发骚发浪的。但这些事洛绍言也就只是在心里想想而已，因为白天晴是只属于他一个人的，他才不会跟别人分享这专属于他的美丽。

“啊……唔嗯……啊哈……”体内被插入了三根手指的白天晴此刻正被那过快的节奏干得有些难以自持。敏感的前列腺在那人不断的进攻下变得又软又麻，就连深处的穴心也因为腾升的情欲而变得瘙痒起来。渐渐有些欲求不满的他不由主动扭起了腰吞吐着洛绍言，洛绍言被他这淫乱的模样激的双眼发红，便加快了手上的动作狠狠地干着他的软穴。

被屈起的指尖刮到了前列腺的白天晴几乎爽得要叫出声来，过度兴奋的肉穴一缩一缩地吮吸着洛绍言，没过多久就被他指奸得像是要高潮。敏感的身体开始越发激烈地颤抖起来，大张的双腿也因为极度的快感而本能地收紧夹住了洛绍言的腰。挺立的分身已经不由自主地开始跳动着，随着洛绍言一个用力的插入，濒临极限的白天晴终于忍不住尖叫狠狠地射了出来。

高潮过后的肉穴紧的惊人，那极致的吮吸感让洛绍言迫不及待地抽出手指换上自己的分身。炽热的肉茎强硬地撑开穴口长驱直入，一插进去就被那些饥渴的嫩肉紧紧地缠住几乎动弹不得。这紧致湿热的感觉爽得洛绍言忍不住低骂了一声，随即便大力挺腰生生操开了白天晴的穴道。

明明高潮的余韵还没散去，却又立刻被人这样粗暴地操干起来。过载的快感瞬间爽得白天晴有些失控地浪叫不停。但很快随着洛绍言越来越快的节奏，那打桩般的高频挺动就让白天晴爽得连叫都叫不出来。被彻底操熟的肉穴正用力地吮吸着体内的阴茎，那些滑腻的润滑剂混杂着体内的淫液让他的后穴湿得像是女人的穴，洛绍言每插一下，都能看到泛滥的淫液从结合的部位溢出来。

“老师下面的水真多啊，都湿得一塌糊涂了。”洛绍言说着还故意扭着腰在白天晴的肉穴里翻搅起来，那噗嗤噗嗤的水声清晰得让白天晴一浑身发烫，敏感的后穴更是兴奋地抖了起来，穴嘴一吸一吸地咬着洛绍言的根部，吸得他小腹都紧了。

于是洛绍言更加用力地操干了起来，每一次抽出的长度都越来越多，插入时候的深度也越来越深，直到他的粗长尽根没入狠狠地顶上了深处的穴心，那包裹着他的肉穴就像是高潮了一样狠狠地颤抖了起来。洛绍言低骂着脏话越发快速地顶弄着白天晴的穴心，直把那饥渴的淫穴干得媚肉外翻。这样激烈的顶弄几乎爽得白天晴要翻白眼，他呼吸急促地浪叫着，敏感的身体就像是绷在弦上的箭，很快就被洛绍言干到了第二次高潮。

瞬间收紧的肉穴吸得洛绍言浑身一颤，他倒吸了一口凉气快速地抽出阴茎射在了白天晴的身上。积蓄已久的精液一股接一股射满了他的胸口，有的还喷到了他的脸上和头发上。顿时干净的人就变得淫荡色情起来，但偏偏白天晴还毫无自觉地用舌头去舔他嘴边的精液，那饥渴的模样简直骚得洛绍言立刻又硬了起来。

“老师还真是喂不饱啊，就这么想吃我的精液吗？”洛绍言说着骑到了白天晴的胸口上，挺立的阴茎就这么直直地戳在他眼前。这尽在咫尺的粗长看得白天晴口干舌燥，浓重的性爱气息更是馋得他不行。洛绍言看他一脸想吃的样子就硬得发疼，于是他故意扶着自己的阴茎去蹭他脸上的精液，将那些液体抹得到处都是之后才引诱般地用龟头蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。

“怎么样，想吃吗？”

白天晴渴望地点了点头，迫不及待地就伸出舌头要舔。但洛绍言灵活地躲开了他，并用手捏住了他的下巴不让他再乱动。

“说出来，老师想吃什么？”

白天晴被洛绍言挑逗得一阵脸红，他发现少年现在在床上是越来越难伺候了，然而自己却因为他的戏弄兴奋得全身发抖。

“想、想吃你的、阴茎。”白天晴红着脸艰难地说道，这还是他第一次说出这种羞耻的台词来，然而洛绍言听了却还不满意，啧啧了两声便道：

“不只是我的阴茎的吧，老师要诚实一点才行啊。”

“唔……那就、还、还有你的精液……”白天晴简直羞得舌头都要打结了，然而他越是这个害羞的模样，洛绍言就越是兴奋。

“既然老师这么想要那就给你吧，给我好好吃进去啊，全部都要吞进去。”洛绍言笑着挺身插进白天晴的嘴里，仰躺的姿势让这人很难灵活地活动头部吞吐他的阴茎，所以洛绍言便干脆倾斜的身子压在他身上，就着白天晴张开嘴巴放松喉咙的姿势自由地抽插了起来。

温热紧致的食道紧紧地裹住了他的前端，敏感的喉肉总会在他磨蹭的时候颤抖地收缩着。由此带来的快感有着不同于干后穴时候的舒爽，再加上白天晴的舌头一直卖力地缠着他的柱身吮吸舔弄，这样双重的快感很快就爽得洛绍言流出了前液。

咸腥的味道不停地刺激着白天晴的食道，那紧致的通道便更加剧烈地收缩起来。同时越来越多的口水因为无法吞下而积在了口中，随着洛绍言的挺动渐渐地发出类似交合的水声。

看到自己底端的耻毛都被口水打湿了的洛绍言忍不住低笑一声，他用手摸了摸已经流的满脸都是的唾液，刻意放慢了速度一下又一下地干着白天晴的喉咙，感受着那些温热的液体不停撞击着自己阴茎的快感。

“老师你真是会流水，不管是哪张嘴都这么湿，真骚啊。”

白天晴被他说得有些呼吸急促，紧缩的喉咙顿时吸得洛绍言有些发麻，忍不住地就又快速地操干了起来。

虽然嘴上一直在说着淫秽的话，但洛绍言心里还是很在意白天晴的，他生怕对方给他口得太难受，所以加快了速度没一会儿就射在了他的嘴里。白天晴呜咽着抽了抽身子，一边吞咽着嘴里的精液一边去舔洛绍言的阴茎，同时不自觉地握住自己的分身抚弄起来，另一只手更是直接插进了后穴翻搅起来。

“啧，说你骚你还真就骚起来了。刚喂饱你的一张嘴，另一张嘴就又饿了是不是？看来还是得想个办法同时塞住你两张嘴，你说我是给你弄个口球还是给你整个按摩棒？要不要以后干脆你就天天在屁股里含根棒子，这样我想干你的时候连扩张都能省了。”

洛绍言一边说着一边将白天晴翻过去狠狠地扇了几下他的屁股，直到那嫩白的双臀变得粉红粉红的才用手握住它们大力地揉捏玩弄起来。期间白天晴一直发出又爽又疼的呻吟声，藏在臀肉间的穴口饥渴地一缩一缩地，像是很想吃点什么的样子。

洛绍言拿起之前被他藏在沙发垫下的润滑剂涂在阴茎上，然后将其埋在白天晴的臀缝里用两边的臀肉夹着用力地摩擦起来。丝毫不输穴肉的柔嫩臀肉在润滑剂的润湿下多了一种奇特的吸力，贴在阴茎上用力磨蹭的时候总能带给洛绍言一种奇妙的快感。再加上底下还有毛发的触感，以及穴口不断收缩带来的吮吸感。洛绍言挺着腰狠狠地干了几十下后就已经兴奋地流出了前液。

而白天晴也因为后穴一直被他用龟头和毛发狠狠地磨蹭着而爽得里面瘙痒难耐，尤其有的时候那人还故意插进来一点再拔出来，恶劣的行径更加激发了他体内的渴望，让他总是忍不住向后伸着臀部去迎合他的动作。

看着白天晴这样骚浪的姿态，洛绍言实在是又气又笑，他勾着嘴角又打了白天晴的屁股几下，而且还配合拍打的节奏用力地插着他的穴口。惹得白天晴不断地收紧穴嘴狠狠地吮吸着他敏感的龟头。于是这样十来下后，洛绍言就被吸得有了射精的欲望。他吸着气扶着白天晴发红的臀部大力地挺动着，饱满的囊袋在他的臀肉上打出了啪啪啪的响声。而白天晴此刻正在他身下喘息着呻吟着，穴口被不断摩擦的快感既让他舒服又让他难受，渴望被插入的他不断地耸动着臀部迎合洛绍言。终于，在洛绍言射精的那一刻，白天晴得到满足地被插了个狠，同时大量的精液就这样抵着他的穴心狠狠地射了出来。

射精过后的洛绍言餍足地在白天晴的体内搅了几下才慢慢地抽了出来，他看着一同流出的精液眯了眯眼睛，忍不住用手指勾起它们又塞回到洞里去。

“老师，你说我要是天天这么内射你，你会不会怀孕啊？”

“我可是男的。”白天晴说着像是有些羞耻的侧过了身躺下。

“我知道，我只是说可能嘛。”洛绍言笑着亲了亲白天晴，然后抱着他去浴室清理身体。

洗过澡后两人都感到有些疲惫，回到床上没一会儿便睡了过去。

第二天早上，难得睡了个懒觉的两人快到中午才起身做饭吃。洛绍言用冰箱里的食材做了两个简单的炒菜，吃过饭后他们换上了之前一起逛街买的那两套衣服出门去挑下周末要穿的衣服。不过从没有过这种经验的白天晴几乎全程都是被洛绍言带着走，他们看了几家不同的店后终于定下了款式。

精致高贵的店面装饰就已经让他完全可以猜到待会结账时候的价格会有多美丽。不过想想这还是他人生中的第一件像模像样的奢侈成衣，而且洛绍言还特地给他挑了在其他场合也能穿的休闲款式，所以肉痛一次也就值了。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

参加婚礼的前一天晚上，白天晴被洛绍言带到了家里去睡。但因为第二天是重要的日子，所以那天晚上两人都十分安分地没有太大的动作。

翌日早上，正在穿戴的白天晴看着面前正在替他绑领结的洛绍言，想着待会的婚礼不知怎么的就有些身体僵硬。

“我好像……有点紧张。”

“别怕。”洛绍言笑着替他整理好衣服，直视着他的双眼安抚道，“我们只是去秀恩爱的。”

白天晴被他直白俏皮的话逗笑了，点点头便努力放松下来。他看着已经穿戴好的洛绍言，少年身着白底黑带的衬衣和修身九分休闲西裤。合身的剪裁包裹着他身上饱满的肌肉，不管从哪个角度看都十分的性感有魅力。再加上今天他还特意地梳了个小背头，整个人看起来越发的成熟起来。

而白天晴自己则是穿得相对休闲了一些。上身一件装饰着一些小小立体领结的休闲白衬衣，配上黑色蝴蝶领结，下身一条刚到膝盖的黑色背带裤。衬衣不规则的下摆设计让一半的衣服盖在了裤子外面，显得有些笨拙但又可爱。

换好衣服的两人一同走出房间准备出发。正好也准备出门的洛子祺朝两人甩了甩手中的车钥匙，问道：

“要我载你们一程吗，我要去见客人，正好顺路。”

“不用了，我们自己去就行。”白天晴婉拒道。

“对啊哥，你忙自己的吧。”洛绍言搂着白天晴的腰走向玄关换鞋，自从他毕业之后，就似乎少了个身份的束缚，即使有其他人在场，他和白天晴一起的举动也不再那么拘谨了。

洛子祺没有旁观情侣秀恩爱的习惯，便收回了视线离开了家。而穿好鞋后的两人不久后也离开了家，双双坐上了地铁前往金紫荆酒店。

到达目的地的时候，白天晴看着熟悉的酒店外观还是有点感觉不舒服。一旁的洛绍言见状正想安抚他一下，却不料白天晴突然鼓起勇气般拉着他大步走进了会堂。洛绍言当即一愣，但很快就笑着跟上了。

婚礼的会场设在了五楼的露天花园宴会厅中。两人刚从电梯里出来就听到了幸福甜蜜的音乐，不远处一道花拱门旁聚集了不少人，门旁的一张小桌子后，一对男女正在给来宾做着登记。

“俗气。”这时洛绍言突然在白天晴的身边道，他拉着白天晴的手把他往那张小桌子前带，边走边嫌弃道，“从音乐就看得出来这两个人没什么品味，而且拱门上的花色和周围的环境也不搭，铺的红地毯也太俗气了，应该铺干花才对。”

白天晴看洛绍言紧皱眉头的样子就很想笑，不过他们今天虽然是来砸场子的，但也不能太过了，万一被赶出去不就反而丢脸了吗。所以白天晴还是拉了拉衣袖示意他收敛一点。

不过说来也奇怪，在他的记忆里，这两个人虽然渣但也都是很有品味的人，尤其是那个男人，他其实在音乐上的造诣并不低，怎么就挑了这种背景音乐呢？还有这个花拱门和红地毯，总觉得一下子就拉低了整个会场的设计水平。难道是为了迎合长辈们的喜欢吗？

白天晴胡乱想着，但也不甚在意。他和洛绍言来到门旁的小桌子上签到，虽然没有请柬，但因为礼金够足，所以也没有被拦下。倒是桌后的两位小哥哥小姐姐在看到厚厚一封万元红包的时候有些意外地盯住了两人离开的背影，其中女生按捺不住地激动道：

“安杰的哥们儿吗，出手也太大方了吧？”

“哈？不是嫂子的朋友吗？这两人我从来没见过啊。”

两人面面相觑，对洛绍言和白天晴的身份越发好奇了，但因为他们都是男女工作之后擦过认识的好友，所以不禁猜测洛白二人会不会是他们以前上学时候认识的好朋友，今天特地过来参加婚礼的。

然而此时两人还不知道，他们刚刚收下的定金，没过多久就会数倍地回到洛绍言手中。至于是为什么以及怎么办到的，那就要问洛子祺了。

现在，洛绍言和白天晴已经穿过了入口的花廊来到里面的宴会厅。铺着白粉双层桌布的桌子上摆放着精致的点心和酒水，站在桌子旁的是一群看着和刚才遇到的男女感觉很像的一群人。白天晴只扫了他们一眼就大概确定了他们的身份，应该都是男女工作上的朋友和同事。

而在长桌的斜对侧，漂亮的窄长水池旁摆放着一排排的座椅，座椅的尽头是一处搭建精美的台子。显然这就是仪式的主场。白天晴嘲笑着往那边走近了一些，在看清台子两侧的婚纱照时，才像是真正确定了这两人要结婚的事实。顿时，一种难以言喻的复杂的情感在他的心里涌起，以至于他挂在嘴边的笑容变得有些扭曲起来。

凭什么他们就可以一直走到今天，凭什么他们就可以得到幸福，凭什么只有他直到现在都还被那段噩梦的经历所纠缠着，一直活在他们两人的阴影下，凭什么！？

“老师。”

突然一只手覆上了白天晴的双眼将他抱进了怀里。洛绍言闭着眼温柔地吻着白天晴的头发，不断地收紧胳膊两人牢牢地圈住。原本被吓到了的白天晴渐渐地放松了下来，他握住洛绍言搂在他胸前的手，慢慢地转身对上了他的眼睛，像是在求安抚般轻轻地碰了碰他的嘴唇。

洛绍言笑着摸了摸他的脸，见白天晴终于冷静下来之后才对他道：“别怕，过了今天一切就都结束了。”

白天晴有些羞愧地笑着点了点头，正想转移注意力去点心桌旁走一走，却被一个有些熟悉的声音叫住了名字。

“天晴？”看到了白天晴的人显然也有些惊讶，他从不远处的树荫下走了出来快步来到白天晴面前，确认是他后才笑着兴奋道，“真的是你！我还以为自己看错了！我们好久没见了吧！”

白天晴同样有些惊讶地看着面前的人，对方熟悉的长相和声音勾起了他大学时期的某段回忆，白天晴认真地想了一下总算想起了他的名字。

“轩阳！”白天晴惊喜地拍了拍轩阳的肩膀，就像以前在大学时期相处的那样，“好久不见！你不是出国了吗？”

轩阳和白天晴同届，都是以前社团里的社员，两人还是固定搭档的关系，所以感情一直很好。不过也正是因为关系太好，所以轩阳对白天晴的事是最了解的，因此今天见到他实在是有些惊讶。但很快，轩阳就注意到白天晴身边还站着一个人，很高，虽然看着似乎比白天晴年轻，但却给人一种成熟的感觉。几乎是立刻就明白了两人关系的轩阳立刻从惊讶转变为八卦，笑着撞了撞白天晴的胳膊道：

“嘿，介绍一下这位帅哥啊。”

白天晴被他调侃得有些不好意思，却又因此生出一种满满的自豪感和幸福感，他先是看了一眼洛绍言，见对方正对着自己笑得宠溺没有反感，便清了清喉咙对轩阳道：

“他叫洛绍言。”

“你好。”洛绍言对轩阳打了个招呼。

轩阳笑着回了他一句，紧接着就回头对着某个角落的不知道什么人大喊了一句：“喂！你们别玩了！快看看谁来了！”

白天晴有些好奇地顺着轩阳的目光往树荫下一看，才发现以前的社员来了不少，既有前辈又有同辈和后辈，此刻正嘻嘻闹闹着朝这边走来。

“我去，白天晴你也来了啊！”然而首先开口的却是白天晴并不太喜欢的一位前辈。在当年出了那件事后，带头要逼他退社的就是这个人。所以白天晴只是皮笑肉不笑地朝他呵呵了一声，接着就转向自己以前的朋友们，笑着问候道：

“你们也来了。”

其实当年在出事之前，很多人和这对男女都是好朋友。而在白天晴和他们闹掰之后，他也知道朋友们虽然不会在他面前提起他们，但其实私下里跟他们的来往没有断。不过对此白天晴向来是不介意的，每个人都有每个人选择朋友的权利，何况他们两个对自己残忍不意味着对其他人也是一样，所以只要他的朋友们不会像他一样因他们而受伤，他也就不会去对他们的择友标准评头论足。

不过，或许朋友们自己心里多少还是会在意吧，毕竟当年白天晴被这对男女弄得有多狼狈他们也是见证过的。更何况之前，这对男女还问他们要过白天晴的联系方式，虽然他们自己可以保证自己没说漏嘴，却不知道其他人如何。所以现在看到白天晴竟然出现在这里，他们都不由得有些心虚。

“是啊，毕竟这么多年没见了……没想到你也来了，之前安杰还在问我要你的联系方式，我没给，我还以为你们已经没有来往了。”

白天晴听着朋友极力为自己撇清嫌疑的话，心里多少有点不是滋味，但他既然从来没有怀疑过他们，此刻也同样如此。

“是没有来往了，他估计用了什么非法手段查到我工作的地方吧。”白天晴半开玩笑半冷嘲道，“不过既然请柬都寄过来了，我以前又答应过他要去参加他的婚礼，那就来玩玩呗。”

朋友们不知道该怎么回应，只能干笑两声。而白天晴看着他们，心里也在暗自感叹着，果然塑料朋友情就是经不起时间的考验，以前明明还算亲密的他们，现在见面聊天居然比陌生人还尴尬。也就是轩阳，处起来还是和以前一样自在。想到这里的白天晴突然庆幸还好自己方当年忍住了没把最要好的这位兄弟给睡了，不然现在他可能连一个说话的人都找不着。

而这时，尴尬的友人们也终于注意到了白天晴身边的人，便连忙岔开话题道：

“天晴，这是你男朋友吗？”

“呃——”虽然白天晴也料到对方会问得直接，但在真正要回答的时候才意识到自己还是有点无以应对，毕竟怎么说，他到现在都没有明说过答应洛绍言要当他男朋友，便只能硬着头皮道，“算是吧。”

这句“算是”，在洛绍言和轩阳这样了解他的人听来就像是在害羞，但在一些找事的人听来却像是在撒谎。果不其然，白天晴话音刚落，一开始和他说话的那位讨人厌的学长便插嘴道：

“这种东西哪能算的，是就是，不是就不是，模糊不清的很容易就又出事了。”

这人显然是在影射当年的话让白天晴一个皱眉差点忍不住就想回怼他，然而在他之前洛绍言却笑着上前半步一把搂住了他的腰。

“有些事我媳妇不好意思说出口，大家就见谅一下别为难他了。自我介绍一下，我叫洛绍言，是天晴的另一半。”

“另一半？”众人显然都被洛绍言的这个自称吓了一跳，就连白天晴都立刻红了耳朵急切地抬头去看他。

“天晴你结婚了？什么时候的事？”

“没有没有！”白天晴连忙否认道，然而他发红的耳朵却让他的否认看着像是在害羞。眼看自己有口说不清，白天晴就羞恼地用手肘暗自撞了撞洛绍言的腰。然而洛绍言一点也不疼，反而越发得意地抱紧了他。

“大家别误会，我们确实还没结婚，因为我还没到法定年龄。”洛绍言淡淡地笑着，却又突然地再扔了一个重磅炸弹。 

一下子所有的人都被砸得晕头转向，也就是轩阳还维持着一丝理智感叹道：“没想到啊，我还以为大四那会儿你谈了个比你小五岁的只是偶然，原来你就是喜欢比你小的啊。”

“什么啊！不是，这只是巧合！”白天晴真的是百口莫辩，要知道他一共就谈过两次恋爱，一次过去完成时，一次现在进行时，只是刚好对象都是比他小的男生而已，这才不是他的癖好啊！然而他再怎么解释都没用，大家显然都已经默认这是个事实了。

于是白天晴只好生气地回头瞪了洛绍言一眼，然而一看到对方眼里的宠溺和爱意，他就又什么气都生不起来了。

“好啦别气了，都是我的错，我去拿点喝的给你？说了那么多你也该渴了吧。”洛绍言笑着揉了揉白天晴的头发，暂时走开去给他拿果汁，顺便让他和以前的朋友们叙叙旧。

但谁都没料到洛绍言前脚刚走开，后脚安杰就走了过来。起先安杰也不知道白天晴来了，他只是看到了大学朋友们熟悉的身影才想着要过来带打个招呼，走近后才发现自己的朋友们正围着一个人在八卦着什么。当时那人正背对着他站着，有些熟悉的身影让他觉得像是某个认识的人，在听清他声音之后才知道原来是白天晴。

没想到他居然真的来了！安杰顿时感到一阵惊喜和作恶的冲动。其实关于当年的那件事，有一点他一直瞒着所有人，那就是他曾后悔过放弃白天晴。因为对方性别的关系，安杰最开始其实对白天晴有些些许抗拒，只是因为对方一直对他很好，所以才吊着他不放。但多次开房后他发现自己都没办法硬着进入他，便彻底放弃了和他在一起的念头。又正好那时学妹一直在对自己示好，他便理所当然地利用她彻底甩掉了白天晴。

可奇怪的是，在甩掉了他之后，他才发现自己常常想起他，甚至会在梦里梦到以前和他开房时候的画面。然而安杰不愿意承认自己可能真的喜欢上了白天晴，便在其他人面前诋毁攻击他，以此来自我说服。然而，他越是这么做，平日里和在梦里想起他的次数就会越多，甚至连平时在路上碰见他的次数都会变多！

受不了这种阴魂不散的感觉安杰开始发泄般地不停喝酒，抽烟，拉着学妹做爱。终于，一个学期之后他就不再梦见白天晴了。

然而，在下学期开学之初，他照常拉着室友去酒吧喝酒的时候，无意中看到了白天晴和一个男人走近了宾馆的门口。当时安杰的脑子就像被什么东西击中了一样，搞得他那天晚上整个人都有点魂不守舍，喝醉之后在宾馆躺下的时候更是不停地想起自己以前和他开房时的画面，身下的阴茎甚至因此直挺挺地硬着，被他撸着射了三次都不见好转。

于是实在忍不住的安杰拨通了那个和白天晴一起进了宾馆的男人电话。他认识这个男人，男人和白天晴同届，都是社团的成员。安杰紧张地拿着手机，但电话响了很久都没有被人接听，越来越不耐烦的安杰甚至有了在这宾馆里一间间房寻找两人的想法，好在最后那边还是接电话了。

“学长？”被吵醒的人似乎有些心情不是很好，安杰听到他像是起身下了床，然后又进了洗手间放水，“这么晚了有什么事吗？”

“晚？现在才一点多吧，要不要出来喝酒。”安杰舔了舔嘴唇套话道。

“不了，我刚喝过呢。”

“喝酒怎么不叫我，不够兄弟啊！”

“我也是一时兴起，而且中途遇到了熟人，聊起来就忘了叫你了。”那人笑了笑道，然后安杰就听到了马桶冲水的声音。

“熟人？哪个熟人？你小子不会又带人开房去了吧。”学弟爱玩的性格安杰是知道的，以前他们社团一起出去喝酒的时候，他总是中途离场。起初他们都以为这小子是有了女朋友，后来一次安杰和他单独出去之后才知道，这小子原来是和别人约炮去了。

做爱这种事，安杰不是没做过，但一直以来都是和自己的女朋友做的。像这样找个陌生人上的，他还真从来没试过。然而那次被学弟带着试了一次之后才知道，和陌生人做反而更加爽快，或许是因为没有了顾虑吧，整个过程下来真的比平时还要爽。

于是有了第一次就有第二次，他们甚至还试过三人行四人行。也是在那之后他才不禁感慨，学弟平时真他妈会装，多少社团里的人都以为他最多只是爱开黄腔，然而只有安杰知道他就是话里的意思。但就在安杰有一次发现学弟约了个男人来后，他就没有再跟他一起出去约炮了。

然而今晚，他却不知为何十分地想加入学弟，哪怕只是看着他做。被自己的想法刺激到了的安杰很快就发现自己的下面硬得都开始流水了。他皱着眉啧了一声，只好再度动起自己的右手，一边后悔今晚没把女朋友叫来，一边却又无比庆幸着此刻只有他一个人。

而电话那头的学弟在听到安杰的话后似乎也想到了什么，已经摆脱了睡意的他站在床尾看着趴在床上睡觉的白天晴，不知怎么的突然有点全身发热。其实论关系，他和白天晴连朋友都算不上，平时除了喝酒的时候有两句话说以外，他们几乎没有交谈。反倒是他和安杰之间关系比较亲近。所以出了事后，他其实对白天晴没有多少同情和怜悯，甚至以前就没什么交流的他们现在更是连一句话都不说了。

但今晚他在酒吧偶遇白天晴的时候，对方看到他时虽然愣了一下，却也主动跟他打了个招呼。学弟见状也回了他一声，随后左右看看见没什么位置了，便干脆问他能不能一起坐。

等他坐下来之后，他才发现白天晴早就已经醉了。喝得整个人都有些发红的他慵懒地靠在桌子上有一口没一口地抽着烟，见学弟盯着自己看，还主动把烟盒递了过去问他要不要抽。学弟没有拒绝，接过烟盒便点了一根。没有被拒绝的白天晴似乎感到很开心，不自觉地就对着学弟笑了起来。

还是第一次被白天晴这样笑着看的学弟顿时感到一阵燥热。他的视线不自觉地徘徊在那人水汽氤氲的双眼，微红的脸颊，还有湿润的嘴唇上。偏巧，白天晴还在这时用舌头舔了舔自己的嘴唇。学弟的颜色立刻就变得更深了。

“怎么了？”然而喝醉了的人似乎还不明白发生了什么。他有些茫然地看着学弟问道，天真的表情却显得越发的诱人。

学弟看着他，心里已经隐隐有了个计划。于是他趁着从吧台拿东西的时候坐得离白天晴近了一些，又用干杯的动作来掩饰自己的不怀好意。醉醺醺的白天晴自然不疑有他，笑着和他碰了碰杯就把余剩的烈酒一口里饮尽。于是醉得更厉害的他几乎都坐不直了，学弟连忙往他身边一靠，自然而然地就搂住了白天晴。

接下来发生的事情基本就变得理所应当。已经醉得分不清东南西北的白天晴一看就是要断片的节奏，所以学弟在灌了他几杯烈酒之后就直接结了账把人带到了宾馆去。虽然这样下来对他来说稍微破了点费，但一想到待会可以随他喜欢地操干这人，学弟就感到一阵战栗的兴奋。

尽管对于男人来说，是不是处好像都没什么差。但白天晴可是跟安杰学长开了那么多次房都没被上过，现在却落到了他的手里，这对学弟来说就像是他即将要睡别人对象一样让他无比的兴奋。

如今，安杰突然的来电更是重新激起了学弟的欲望。他贪婪地视奸着白天晴赤裸的身体，色情的目光不停地徘徊在他的臀部和大腿上，没一会儿下方就又有了反应。于是他轻笑地舔了舔嘴唇，对着电话那头的安杰问道：

“学长肯定猜不到是谁，是你的前小情人白天晴哦，学长有兴趣一起来吗？”

安杰吞了吞口水，犹豫了半天还是答应了。

那晚的发生的事白天晴或许完全不记得，但安杰却一直记到了今天。即使他已经是个要结婚的人，但他不时地还是会梦到那晚，所以那天当他在洛子祺那儿看到了白天晴的名字时，他几乎是激动兴奋而又极度愤怒的。他不顾一切地再一次闯入这个人的生活试图打乱他的节奏，他就是不想让他如此轻易地摆脱过去。这是安杰对白天晴的执念，疯狂而且病态。

“天晴。”再度见到白天晴的安杰几乎是立刻就被勾起了一股扭曲的欲望，但他完美地用友好的表情将不堪的念想全部遮挡了起来。而白天晴在听到他声音时的立刻僵硬更是极大程度地取悦了安杰，因为他知道这就代表着这人始终没把他忘了。

没有料到会在这时被安杰发现的白天晴大脑有些空白，虽然他不知道安杰内心那些龌龊的想法，但光是想到要再度看到他那张脸他就有点想吐。然而白天晴还是要强迫自己转过身来，尽可能自然而又不屑地朝他笑了一下。

“嗨，好久不见。”

安杰没有揭穿白天晴表情的不自然，相反这种不自然反而让他感到一阵愉悦。于是他不禁朝他靠近了一些，甚至在其他人都识相地散开之后又朝他靠近了一些。

至此，白天晴已经完全掩饰不了自己的厌恶，他皱着眉后退了一步跟他拉开距离，道：“你已经要结婚了，能不能别再笑得那么轻浮。”

“你以前不就喜欢我这个样子吗？”安杰毫不在乎地揭开白天晴的伤疤道。

果然，白天晴立刻做出了一副愤怒而又恶心的表情，他强忍着生理上的不适狠狠地瞪了他一眼，骂道：“我以前会喜欢你那是我他妈的瞎了！”

“这么说你现在很讨厌我了？那你还来做什么？”

“我——”白天晴发现自己只要遇到安杰永远就没办法好好说话，以前是不敢在他面前多说，现在是不想和他多说。而安杰看到他无言以对的样子反而笑得更开心了，那让人恶心的模样简直激得白天晴想动手打他。

“媳妇。”好在及时出现的洛绍言救了白天晴，在听到的他的声音那一刻，白天晴就控制不住地朝他露出了依赖和求助的眼神，瞬间解除了紧张感的身体被洛绍言温柔地搂进了怀里。

站在他们对面的安杰看着两人莫名地感到一阵愤怒，他本能地不愿意去猜测这个男人的身份，却又心知肚明地明白着真相。看着那人亲昵地捏着白天晴的脸又冰冷地看着自己，安杰简直嫉妒憎恨得想要一拳打在他的脸上。然而他却不能这么做，只能继续挂着虚伪的笑容，盯着白天晴的脸问道：

“哟天晴，这是你男朋友吗？”

白天晴瞪了他一眼，正要狠狠地回他一句“是”的时候没想到洛绍言居然抢先在他前头。

“我是天晴的未婚夫，洛绍言。”洛绍言微笑着朝安杰伸出手，然而看向他的眼神却是冰冷得一点温度都没有。

安杰在心里呵呵了两声，他刚才没有错过白天晴眼里的惊讶，所以洛绍言的话肯定不可信。然而看着白天晴发红的耳朵，他却又心里堵得慌。这种现在还不是以后迟早会是的预感让他浑身不自在，于是他不着痕迹地用力地握了握洛绍言的手，收回时又勾着嘴角恶劣道：

“那就先恭喜你们了。我是安杰，天晴大学时候的学长。”

安杰主动提起自己的身份本意是想故意刺激一下两人，也好膈应一下这个男人，提醒他你喜欢的人以前可是被他睡过的。但他没有想到两人听到后脸上一点反应都没有，洛绍言甚至还笑着接话道：

“我知道你，天晴和我说过你们的事。说起来我还要谢谢你，要不是你当年恐同又无能，我说不定就遇不到他了。”

安杰笑容一僵，表情瞬间变得有些扭曲。但就在他发飙之前，洛绍言又打断道：

“哎呀真不好意思，我这个人说话比较直，学长你不会介意吧？”

安杰一口气憋在嘴边到底还是只能咽下去。他恶狠狠地瞪着洛绍言，又厉了一眼白天晴，最后只咬牙切齿地道了句“我还有点事，你们尽兴”就转身走了。

这时白天晴终于舒爽地笑了出声，顾不得身边还有其他人就抱着洛绍言开心地亲了一下。

“刚才真是太爽了！我一看到他那吃瘪的样子就想笑，还好你一直掐着我肩膀，不然我肯定忍不住！”

“出气了没？”洛绍言宠溺地捏了捏白天晴的简单笑问。

“出气了！你说你怎么这么厉害，每一句话都顶得他回不了嘴，看来我以后不能跟你吵架，一定吵不过你。”

“你还想跟我吵架？”洛绍言闻言挑眉，白天晴连忙摆摆手，卖乖道：“不吵不吵，我就那么随便一说。”

“随便一说都不行。”洛绍言佯怒般拍了拍白天晴的屁股，“我才不和你吵架。”

白天晴有些脸红地缩了缩屁股，确认周围没人注意他们才暗暗松一口气。但很快就又大胆地搂着洛绍言的脖子把人带到树荫下，暧昧地踮起脚尖蹭了蹭他的嘴唇，笑问：“那要是以后我们有矛盾了呢？不吵架怎么办，我可不吃冷战这套。”

洛绍言闻言一笑，搂着白天晴的腰就低头咬住了他的嘴唇。不安分的手借着周围植物的遮挡放肆地揉弄着他的屁股。

“还能怎么办？你要不听话我就操到你听话为止。”

洛绍言低沉的嗓音性感得白天晴有点浑身发烫，他不由自主地贴近他磨蹭了起来，渴望的双唇一边主动地吻着他，却又一边倔强地反驳道：

“你这也太霸道了，不行——唔！”白天晴抗议的话还没说完就被洛绍言狠狠地吻住了双唇。敏感的舌头被勾住吮吸拉扯，发软的身子被抱着彻底隐没在树林背后。

“怎么不行，我看你是想挨操了。”洛绍言说着用力地扇着白天晴的屁股，又在他痛叫出声之前再度吻上了他的唇。被这样发狠的少年迷得神魂颠倒的白天晴完全失去了抵抗能力，无比渴望着他的身体顺从地抱着少年，任由对方带他走进了树林深处。

洛绍言不知是何时发现了这个花园还有一处被破竹栏隔开了的荒废场所，无人踏迹的亭子完全被周围的高树遮挡，茂密的植物群甚至将会场上的人声和音乐声都阻隔了开来。

被吻得动情的白天晴瘫软地坐在被打扫干净的石桌上，分开的双腿紧紧地夹着洛绍言的腰，仿佛催促一般不停地磨蹭着他的下身。被他这样放荡地勾引的洛绍言艰难地吐出一口气，一边脱着他的背带裤一边恶狠狠地在他耳边道：

“早知道就给你买条裙子算了，内裤都不用穿，掀起来就直接干！”

“别，不要——啊——”下身被脱了个精光的清凉让白天晴有些羞耻地红了脸，早就涂满了润滑剂的肉穴一下子就吞进了洛绍言的两根手指，随着对方不断翻搅扣弄的动作插出溜滑的水声。

“湿得真快，你现在下面都快和女人一样会滴水了。”洛绍言笑着咬住白天晴的耳垂吮吸舔弄，那又痒又痛的感觉刺激着身下的人一抽一抽地吸着他的手指。没想到白天晴还真是全身都敏感的洛绍言简直又喜又气，对方这骚浪的身体就像毒药一样强烈吸引着他，让他想戒都戒不掉。

“进来，插进来——”不停被玩弄着前列腺的白天晴已经爽得有些不能自己，然而比起手指，他还是更想要洛绍言的粗长。但洛绍言此刻还不想满足他，所以他只是不断地加快着手上的动作，同时蹲下来含住了白天晴的勃起。灵活的舌头不断地舔弄刺激着他的马眼，湿润的双唇紧紧地包着他的前端用力吮吸。早已濒临高潮的白天晴哪里受得了他这样弄，没一会儿就哑叫着射进他的嘴里。

洛绍言满足地吞下口中的精液同时抽出被不停吮吸着的手指。高潮过后的肉穴最是敏感的时候，洛绍言也就毫不客气地扶着自己的坚挺一口气插入，将那些不停抽搐着的嫩肉都狠狠地磨了一遍，不顾白天晴的尖叫一遍又一遍地干起他的穴心。

又快又狠的操弄几乎爽得白天晴不停翻白眼，尤其一想到自己正在那对人渣的婚礼上被喜欢的人狠狠操干着，白天晴就更加控制不住地兴奋起来。于是刚刚才去过一次的后穴很快就又痉挛起来，不断溢出的淫水顺着两人的交合处流下，很快就将两人的下体变得水光荡漾。看到了这一幕的洛绍言忍不住啧了一声，抬手扇了扇白天晴的屁股就骂道：

“骚货，在别人的婚礼上被干就这么爽吗？要不要我把那对新人叫过来看看你现在的样子？”

“不要！不——啊——不要看——”白天晴被他吓得下身一缩，引得洛绍言忍不住重重地顶了两下把他重新操开。

“不要你还叫那么大声，到时候把所有人都引过来了我看你怎么办。”洛绍言说着捏住白天晴的乳头用力地拧了拧。顿时身下的人就跟过电了一样狠狠地抖了一下，然而他却用力地捂着嘴巴忍住了呻吟声，只有后穴完全暴露地紧紧吸住洛绍言的阴茎。

看着白天晴此刻这忍得浑身发红的可爱模样，洛绍言就觉得自己的下身又大了一圈。尽管他明知道外面的人根本不会发现他们，但还是忍不住想要恐吓一下身下的人。他也不知道自己怎么就这么喜欢欺负白天晴，可确实每次看到他被自己欺负狠了的样子，都会兴奋地全身舒爽。而且他发现这人其实也很享受这个过程，越是害羞，身体就越是饥渴，只要一听到他说那些下流淫荡的话，这人就像是打开了某个开关一样全身颤抖起来，身下的小穴更是兴奋地不停吸住他，逼得他非得射在里面才能抽出来。

这样想着，洛绍言不由得加快了节奏狠狠地操干起来。深红粗长的阴茎每次都抽出只剩头部又狠狠地插入，壮硕的头部每次都瞄准他的前列腺狠狠地擦过再顶上他的穴心。水润的肉穴被他干得媚红发酸，紧致的肠肉不时地随着他的动作翻出又被干进去，每一道皱褶都像是一张小嘴一样紧紧地贴着他吮吸着。这种极致的快感不管尝多少次都不会让人厌烦，反而不断地勾起他的欲望让他越要越多。洛绍言粗喘着盯着身下浪荡的白天晴，发烫的身体甚至有些失去理智地想把这人关起来锁在床上一直干他。

爽得视线模糊的白天晴并不知道洛绍言的想法，只是隐约中觉得自己像是被猛兽盯上了猎物。越来越重的挺动顶着他全身发抖，敏感的穴心已经不能承受更多地又酸又麻，他多想试图放松身体减轻快感，然而每当深处被用力蹭过，他的后穴就会不自觉地收紧，而洛绍言还会顺势翻搅着狠狠磨蹭起来。这样的刺激白天晴哪里受得了，没过几下就已经哭着射出了精液，饥渴的肉穴再一次被操到了高潮。

刚发泄过一次的两人此刻都不约而同地喘着气等待余韵的散去。洛绍言从口袋里拿出手巾擦了擦两人被精液打湿的下体，然后将布条揉成团塞入白天晴的后穴堵住正要流出的精液。感到异物入侵了的白天晴有些不适地扭了扭腰，但随即洛绍言就皱着眉警告般拍了拍他的屁股，然后拉起他挂在脚踝处内裤外裤给他穿好，却又在给他拍掉皮肤上的灰尘时故意蹭了蹭他的穴口。 

白天晴顿时呻吟了一声，坐立不安地看着洛绍言。此刻他脸上的潮红还没完全散去，湿润的眼眶甚至还有些发红，所以虽然衣衫整齐，却浑身都透着一股色情的味道。洛绍言有些口干地舔了舔嘴唇，捧起白天晴的脸便贪婪地吻住了他的唇。他仔细地吮吸着那人口中的甘甜，享受着他在自己怀里呻吟叹息颤抖的模样。

“还想要吗？”双唇分开的时候，洛绍言蛊惑一般地咬着他的下唇问道。那时他眼中炽热的欲望烧得白天晴浑身发抖，所以他几乎毫无抵抗力地点了点头，然后迫不及待地主动贴上洛绍言的嘴唇，像是正在主动给恶魔献身的祭品。

于是两人悄无声息地离开了宴会厅，坐上电梯直奔楼上的住房部。期间一直被洛绍言困在电梯角落上下其手的白天晴已经控制不住硬了个彻底，等到他被人带进房间丢到床上去的时候，才后知后觉地发现原来少年早有预谋。

“我说过今天之后一切就会结束了。”洛绍言一边说一边脱下白天晴的衣服，“从现在开始，你关于六月十五日和这家酒店的记忆，就是我怎么把你操到哭泣求饶甚至失禁失去意识。今晚无论你说什么我都不会停下，我会让你用身体记住，你是只属于我一个人的。”


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

“老师……”洛绍言口干舌燥地看着骑坐在他身上的人，只觉得全身的血液都集中到了某个地方，让他硬得难受。

“闭、嘴……”白天晴喘息着道，隐忍的身体因为羞耻泛起了一阵漂亮的粉红色。此刻的他上身赤裸，只有脖子处还带着今早洛绍言亲手给他绑上的黑色蝴蝶领结。同样两根黑色的背带也依旧挂在他的肩上，深色的布料紧贴着他白皙的皮肤，将其衬托得越发的白，胸口的两点艳红也跟着变得越发的红。而再往下，原本规矩的黑色短裤此刻前方拉链大开，挺立的阴茎从敞开的裤子里不知羞耻地伸出，前方甚至还在不断滴着水。

但更让人觉得淫荡的，是这条裤子的后面原来还藏着一条拉链。此刻那处地方已经被人彻底打开，因而暴露出来的赤裸臀部上沾满了各种体液，有的甚至还溅到了裤子上，在那深色的布料上留下淫媚的痕迹。

“老师现在的样子，比我想象的还要淫荡。”洛绍言粗喘着揉了揉白天晴的屁股，修长的手指甚至插进了他的后穴扣弄着里面沾满精液的肠肉。从他们进入这个房间开始，他就一直让白天晴这样穿着挨操。门户大开的短裤根本遮不住他丰满的臀部，开裆的羞耻穿着更是让他浑身都羞得泛红，身下的肉穴甚至因此变得更加的紧致，就算已经被狠狠地干了一个下午，再插进去时也依然吸得洛绍言头皮发麻。

没想到自己只是偷偷地在白天晴衣服上动了个小手脚就能得到如此得收获，远超于预期的刺激让洛绍言兴奋得一遍遍将人翻来覆去地折腾，仅仅是一个下午，就已经把白天晴白天晴弄得全身发软腰都快直不起来。

然而他偏还要求这人主动坐在他身上求欢。看着白天晴一脸潮红，乳头还挂着自己射出来的精液的媚态，洛绍言肿胀的下身简直控制不住地剧烈跳动着。

“好媳妇儿，想不想要老公的大肉棒？”洛绍言下流地说着，还故意用自己的阴茎顶弄着白天晴的肉穴。

早已经被操得食髓知味的白天晴哪里受得了这样的诱惑，咬着嘴呜呜了几声就压着腰要坐下去。但洛绍言却突然狠扇了一下他的屁股阻止了他。顿时又痛又酸的白天晴差点就要坐不稳倒下去，他可怜兮兮地撑着洛绍言的胸膛大口喘着气，饥渴的肉穴不知羞耻地用力地吸着里面的手指。每当洛绍言恶意地刮过他的前列腺时，敏感的身体都会忍不住狠狠地抖一下。这样越来越多的快感积聚着马上就要送他到高潮，只见白天晴已经控制不住地开始绷紧身子呻吟起来，前方的勃起更是一抖一抖地跳着马上就要射了。

“啊！”然而洛绍言却在这时抽出了手。瞬间失去一切的白天晴痛苦地叫了出声，被硬生生掐断了的快感很快就被尿感所代替，那又酸又刺的怀疑感觉不断折磨着他的尿道，没一会儿就让他难受地全身颤抖起来。

但这时洛绍言又再度磨蹭起了他的前列腺。瞬间升起的快感刺激着还没平息下去的身体，甚至夹杂着憋尿的痛苦一同狠狠地折磨着白天晴。从来没试过被人这样玩弄得他哪里受得了这般刺激，既想被插又想尿尿的双重折磨很快就让他受不了地哀求起来。

“别这样、啊……给我、让我去……”已经彻底丧失理智的白天晴完全出于本能地求饶着，这吐着舌呜咽呻吟的模样简直可怜得让人恨不得直接操哭他。

洛绍言在心里狠狠地骂了句脏话，挺起腰就把自己粗壮的阴茎操进那个贪婪的肉穴，但只进了个头部又迅速退出，惹得身上的人越发疯狂地浪叫起来。

“绍言、绍言！求你了，插进来，操我，快点操我！”

“真他妈骚！就这么想被男人干吗！”洛绍言忍不住狠狠地打了几下白天晴的屁股，吓得身上的人顿时收紧了小腹，似乎差点就要忍不住尿出来了。

“呜求你了，快进来，只有你，我只想被你干。”已经快要忍到极限的白天晴声音都带上哭腔了，湿润的眼眶泛着惹人疼的红，那模样活脱脱就是一只可怜的小白兔。

“真这么想要就说句好听的来，叫得我开心了就喂你吃大肉棒。”洛绍言邪笑着又顶了顶白天晴的穴口。

那一瞬而过的快感激得饥渴的人瞪大了眼睛急喘气，已经无法思考的白天晴可怜地呜咽着，打结的舌头只得笨拙地重复着少年的名字。洛绍言被他喊得心都颤了，然而他想听的并不是自己的名字。真没想到身上的人已经想要到脑子都糊了，洛绍言只好自己开口提示他道：

“别叫名字了，叫老公。”

一心只想让洛绍言插进来的白天晴哪里还顾得了那么多，听到答案的瞬间便不知廉耻地大声浪叫起来：“老公、老公，插进来，操我，快——啊！”

终于被狠狠插了个彻底的白天晴完全无法控制地尖叫出声，瞬间到达了高潮的身体像是坏掉了一样剧烈地颤抖着，前方的阴茎更是直接射出了尿液，却因为颜色透明反而像是被人干到潮吹一样。这样激烈的快感刺激使白天晴脑子一片空白，彻底沦陷在爱欲中的他只能随着洛绍言猛烈的操干不停地哭喊呻吟着。

而没想到自己居然真的能把白天晴干到失禁的洛绍言此刻眼都烧红了，他用力地扣着那人柔韧的腰不断地按向自己的阴茎，每一下抽出插入都狠狠地摩擦着他前列腺。于是白天晴几乎是被迫地一直射着尿液，尽管尿道不停地发出酸痛的警告，他就是没办法轻易停止高潮。这样痛并快乐着的刺激让他无法自控地流着生理眼泪，极度兴奋的后穴更是紧紧地绞住了洛绍言的阴茎，使他每一下操干带来的快感都变得更加的剧烈。

“竟然尿了这么多，真是不知羞耻。”洛绍言一边骂着一边拍打着白天晴的臀部，此时白嫩的臀肉已经被他打得火辣辣得疼，只要一碰白天晴就会忍不住叫出声来夹紧他。于是洛绍言更加变本加厉地捏住那两团软肉狠狠地揉捏着，同时撑起上半身坐起，手臂穿过白天晴的膝盖下方直接将他的腿抱了起来。

顿时失去平衡的白天晴本能地抱紧了洛绍言的脖子。突然变换的体味使得他全身的重力都压在了两人的结合位，再加上洛绍言越发狠厉的挺动，那粗长的阴茎简直快要干坏他的穴心。

“不、啊，太深了、啊哈、会坏的、要坏了！”

“呵，你吸得这么紧不就是想我操坏你吗，我今天就如你所愿，干到你坏掉为止！”

洛绍言说着咬住了白天晴的嘴唇狠狠地吻了上去，他霸道地卷着他的舌头用力地拉扯着，像是在吸蜜一样不断地吮吸着他口中的甘甜。被吻得舌头嘴唇都在发麻的白天晴只能不断地发出呜呜的声音，窒息的痛苦让他憋红了一张脸，一直到真的要喘不过气来时才得以解脱。

“哈、啊！不要、啊啊、不要一直磨那里！”

穴心被洛绍言坏心地顶住一顿碾压磨蹭的过激快感爽得白天晴哭喊出声，然而他却是这样说不，洛绍言就干得越起劲。壮硕的龟头不断地抽出顶入刺激着那一处，把紧致的甬道都操出了阴茎的形状，以至于他只要一进来，穴心处的嫩肉就会狠狠地吸上去包住他的整个头部，简直就像是长了另一张嘴在里面贪婪地吸着他的阴茎。

这样过度的刺激几回合下来就已经干得白天晴又一次去了。已经不知道高潮了多少次的身体早就射不出精水，只有透明的前列腺液从张开的尿道口里一股股断续地喷着。这时那又酸又痛的感觉再度袭来，折磨着白天晴难耐地扭起了腰，似乎已经想要结束这无休止的性爱。

“呜不行了，不要了，不——啊——”

然而还没射精的阴茎依旧在他极度敏感的甬道里持续肆虐着。已经承受不了更多的白天晴哭得整个人都在发抖。他不断地求饶着抓挠着洛绍言的背部，圆润的指甲在光洁的背上落下了一道道鲜艳的红痕。洛绍言忍着痛随他发泄，下身的速度不减反增地持续挺弄着，虽然心里有些怜惜，但还是忍不住继续欺负他道：

“刚刚才教过你怎么求人，这么快就忘了？看来老师课还没上够啊。”洛绍言说着故意握住了白天晴敏感的分身套弄起来。顿时一阵酸麻刺痛的感觉击中了他的尿道，眼见自己又要生出尿感的白天晴连连哭叫出声，再也管不了那么多便叫道：

“老公、老公！不要了呜，受不了了，会坏掉的，真的会坏掉的……”

满足的洛绍言粗喘着舔了舔嘴唇，他搂着白天晴的腰将他放倒在床上，一手抬起他的一条腿挂在肩上，一手握住他的分身继续套弄着。被他刺激到的白天晴彻底哭哑了声音，他不断地扭着身子想要摆脱洛绍言的折磨，却又被那人的粗长干得浑身发软动弹不得。而看着白天晴此刻凌乱而又淫荡的模样，洛绍言再也忍不住进入了冲刺的阶段。

“继续叫！叫浪点！不许停！”

“老公、老公、啊啊！要去了！好爽！老公好棒，啊！”

最后一次高潮来临的时候白天晴再一次被操得失禁。已经与清水无异的尿液激烈地射了洛绍言一身，同时他也在白天晴的体内低吼着射出了自己的精液。极度满足的洛绍言迷恋地抱着白天晴深深地吻了上去，刚射过还敏感异常的阴茎不舍地在他体内又翻搅抽插了几下才慢慢地抽了出来。

没有了阴茎堵住的穴口立刻喷出了大股的精液，那淫白的液体顺着他的臀缝流到裤子和床单上，与那深色的布料形成鲜明的对比。

已经体力透支的白天晴再也撑不开沉重的眼皮睡了过去，洛绍言温柔地抱起他到浴室去洗澡，顺便叫来了房间服务把凌乱的床铺全部换新。

第二天早上，白天晴醒来的时候只觉得自己的腰和腿都像是被卡车碾过一样又酸又痛，比当年体测完第二天早上的腰酸背痛还要严重。而当他撑着脸下的枕头慢慢地跪坐起来时，某种液体正从后穴里流出来的触感让他瞬间红了脸。

昨晚射进去的时候到了这个点估计都被消化得差不多，所以肯定是洛绍言今早才射进去的！一想到少年趁他睡着的时候可能干了些什么，白天晴就感到全身发热。而且这个小混蛋居然连衣服都不给他穿上，难道是想着趁他醒了再接着干吗！

顿时又羞又恼的白天晴连忙抓过一旁凳子上的衣服套上，结果穿上才发现不是自己的尺寸，于是忍不住地又觉得身体热了些。但现在他已经没有心思计较那么多，便掀开了被子下床准备去洗漱。只是他发软的双腿实在难以支撑他的体重，于是白天晴只好扶着家具一步一步地往浴室挪着。

而就在他经过房门的时候，那门突然被人推了开来。顿时吓一跳的白天晴差点直接坐在地上，好在来人是洛绍言而非他人，他才连忙稳住脚步站直了身体。

“醒了？”洛绍言似乎没有料到白天晴会醒得那么早，所以他才会出门去买早餐。但很快，他的心思就被白天晴腿间流着的精液给吸引了过去。而看着少年越来越暗的眼色，白天晴才后知后觉地夹紧了双腿侧过身去，一脸羞耻道：

“我、我先去洗个澡。”

“我陪你。”洛绍言几乎是立刻就贴了上来搂住了他的腰。

还没从昨天那疯狂的性事中回神的白天晴本能地颤了一下，正要推开洛绍言，却被那人未卜先知地抱得更紧了。

“乖，让我帮你，不然你要是在里面摔了我会心疼的。”洛绍言把早餐放在桌上然后搂着白天晴往浴室走。

而进门之后白天晴才知道这人早有预谋地放好了一浴缸的热水，还不等他说话就抱着他坐了进去。顿时，红肿的后穴就被温热的水烫得缩紧了一下，那微疼的触感让白天晴有些坐立不安地扭了扭腰。洛绍言见状将他抱到自己腿上架着，双手则捧着热水小心地浇在他的身上，指尖不时地蹭过他身上的欢爱痕迹，惹得白天晴渐渐有些不敢看他。

“媳妇儿～”洛绍言见白天晴害羞地别过了脸就更想逗他了，他故意搂着那人的腰让他滑到自己身前，还特地支起两条腿让他只能紧贴着自己坐着。于是少年那渐渐有了反应的下身就这么直直地顶着白天晴的会阴，并随着他不安的扭动不时地蹭着他的臀缝甚至擦过他的穴口。

因此被一阵痛麻的刺激吓到了的白天晴瞬间就不敢动了，他抿着嘴不安地咬着内唇，双手紧张地扶着洛绍言的肩膀，生怕他一个忍不住又要插进来。而洛绍言看着他这小心翼翼的模样就想笑，于是他故意握住了白天晴的双臀夹住自己的阴茎，慢慢地就挺动了起来。

白天晴整个人被他吓得一僵，整个人以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。尤其在他感到洛绍言已经完全硬了之后，敏感的身体不知道是因何还微微有些颤抖。

洛绍言看着他害羞隐忍的模样得意地舔了舔嘴唇，故意凑到他耳边低声道：“媳妇儿，再来一次呗？”

白天晴几乎是立刻就刷白了脸，只见他连连摇头喘息道，仿佛是真的害怕了一般道：“不行不行，不能再进来了。”

“可我这儿硬得难受呢。”洛绍言不依地顶了顶那穴口，吓得白天晴立刻就喘息了出声。

“不行，真的不能再做。”白天晴已经紧张得整个人都缩紧了，然而洛绍言的那物却还在持续不断地顶弄着，真吓得他哭腔都出来了。

“不要，呜，不行，会坏掉的……”

“你昨天就说会坏掉，结果不还好好的吗？”洛绍言说着突然用力，那硕大的龟头差点就要撑开穴口进来了。

白天晴这会是真吓得要哭了，他连忙抱住洛绍言的脖子直起身子，一边用力地摇头一边道：“不行不行不行，我用嘴帮你好不好，你别碰我下面了。”

洛绍言眼色一深，他原本只是想逗逗白天晴哄他用手帮自己撸一下，却没想到这人居然主动提出要给他口。如此难得机会洛绍言当然不会放过，但他也不会就此轻易放过白天晴。

“媳妇儿你这是在求我吗？”他故意侧头舔了舔白天晴的耳朵道。虽然昨晚做到后来这人都有些神智不清了，但洛绍言知道所有的事他肯定都记得。

果然，抱着他的人一下就僵了，紧接着他嘴边的耳朵就变得通红通红的，惹得他忍不住用力地咬了一口。

“你，你，你现在怎么这么爱欺负人了。”白天晴当然记得自己昨晚都说了些什么，但那是在他情动的时候，他当然叫得出口。可现在他清醒无比，再让他说那些话，他怎么可能开得了口。

但洛绍言也不会这么容易就妥协，他今天就是铁了心地非要白天晴清清楚楚地对他说出那两个字，所以不管对方怎么哀求他都绝不退让。

“既然你不愿意说那就没办法了，我看这里至少还能再挨两三次操……”洛绍言说着就去摸白天晴的穴口，那又麻又痛的触感吓得白天晴连忙又抬了抬身子，只好道：

“好好好，我说，我说就是了。”

洛绍言满意地勾了勾嘴角，扶着白天晴的腰将他重新按在大腿上。挺立的阴茎不偏不倚抵着他的穴口，仿佛威胁一般，让白天晴不敢不听他的话。

“那就好好说，抬头看我，不许移开视线。”

白天晴咬着唇红着脸心中天人交战了半天，终于还是听话地慢慢地抬起头看着洛绍言。然而一对上他的炽热的视线，他就本能地想转过头去，好不容易克制住了冲动，却发现自己根本开不了口。

“老、老——呜——”白天晴脸红得几乎要滴出血来，以后还是偏开了视线看着洛绍言的鼻子，才勉强将那两个字说了出来。

“老、老、老公——”光是要说出这两个字就已经花光了白天晴所有的勇气，尤其在他瞥到洛绍言满足地上扬的嘴角时，简直羞得整个人都快冒热气了。但洛绍言可不会如此轻易就被满足，于是他又挺了挺腰，接着催促道：

“啧，讲得那么不利索，再来一遍，把后面的也好好讲出来。”

白天晴用力地闭上了眼睛平复自己的心跳，然而激动紧张的心脏却反而越跳越快，没办法他只能硬撑着睁开眼睛，不由自主地又看了一眼洛绍言的双眼，然后盯着他的嘴唇道：

“老、呜、老公——让、让我、用嘴——”

“说口交，再来一遍。”洛绍言无情地打断道。

白天晴忍不住羞吟了一声，只好又重来道：“老、老公，让、呜、让我帮你、口、口交吧。”

洛绍言粗重地吸了一口气，再也忍不住地抱紧白天晴狠狠地吻了上去。粗厚的舌头紧紧地缠着口中的软肉拉扯吮吸，一阵阵酥麻的快感让白天晴忍不住呻吟出声。当两人分开的时候，洛绍言忍不住用力地捏了捏他的臀部，装作不满道：

“第一次就先放过你，下次还说得这么不利索就不算数了。”

语毕他直接把人抱出浴缸用浴袍裹着带到外面的地毯上。被放在地毯上的白天晴跪坐着看洛绍言在他面前坐下分开双腿，敞开的浴袍下少年充满阳气的精壮身体在他面前展露无疑。还是第一次看到洛绍言这样全身挂水的赤裸模样的白天晴简直被性感得口干舌燥，他不禁吞了吞口水朝他蹭了过去，一边抬头观察着他的表情一边伸出舌头试探性地舔了舔他的铃口。

顿时一股熟悉的咸腥味冲入喉咙，被刺激到了的白天晴忍不住呻吟了一声，渴望地卖力舔弄了起来。

“唔……嗯……好多……哈……”早就硬了个彻底的阴茎在白天晴技巧性的挑逗下很快就流出了前液，那些透明的液体不断地从阴茎的顶部冒出然后又被白天晴全部舔进嘴里吞下。但随着冒出的液体越来越来，白天晴已经跟不上它的速度，却又不想浪费，便干脆张开嘴含住了龟头然后一点点吞入粗长。直到壮硕的头部彻底插入食道后，他才停下吞了吞口中的淫液，然后慢慢地摆着头吞吐起来。

“嗯、嗯唔……嗯……好大……嗯！”白天晴一边卖力地吮吸着口中的粗长一边不自觉地说着下流的话，已经被塞满了嘴巴的他此刻正像在吃着什么美味棒一样贪婪地舔弄吮吸着口中的阴茎，等到嘴里的液体多得要溢出来时他才微微吐出口中的肉棒吞了吞口水，紧接着又侧着头不停地舔弄着湿润的阴茎，同时还不忘用手爱抚下方的囊袋。

“好硬……唔……明明昨天都射了一晚上了……早上还偷偷在我里面射过……怎么还这么硬……”

听着白天晴自言自语般的发问，洛绍言忍不住笑了出声。他一边按着白天晴的头一边再度插入他的口中，然后叹息着解释道：

“射了一晚上的人只有老师你啊，我昨天才射了三次，加上今早的也就四次，现在别说硬了，就是再干你几个小时都可以。”

白天晴被他的话惹得一阵脸红，忍不住地就呼吸急促地加快了速度。洛绍言舒服得嘶了一声，忍不住挺起腰来在他嘴里开始抽插。白天晴熟悉他的习惯，便干脆放松了喉咙任由他肆意索取，柔软的食道被少年当作穴道一样用力侵犯着，硕大的头部每次都会深深埋进他的喉咙欺负着他的喉肉。咸腥的前液混着唾液很快就从他嘴里溢了打湿他的下巴再滴在他的胸口上。缺氧的感觉也随着少年不断加快的速度变得越来越明显，终于，在又一个深插中，抖动的阴茎直接将精液射进了他的食道，然后慢慢地抽出又射在了他的嘴里，舌头上和脸上。

白天晴张着嘴喘息着用手接住从脸上滴落的精液，萨然后舔着舌头将所有的液体全部吃得一干二净。洛绍言粗喘着摸了摸他的脸，穿好浴袍后便把人抱在腿上再度吻了上去。

“老师……”分开的时候洛绍言有些意犹未尽地蹭了蹭白天晴的嘴唇，“现在你不会再说我们什么关系也不是了吧？”

白天晴耳朵一红，抱着洛绍言亲昵地蹭了一下，终于小声地嗯了一下。

洛绍言满足地笑了，揉了揉白天晴的后颈便把人紧紧地抱在了怀里。

“媳妇儿～再叫声老公来听听吧～”

白天晴红透了一张脸，像是不满地咬了咬洛绍言的肩膀，却还是乖巧地回了一声：

“老公/////！”


	13. Chapter 13

番外一 同居开始

在洛绍言收到了南艺的录取通知书后，他和白天晴就一直到处看房子准备正式开启同居生活。为了方便两人日常的学习工作，他们打算在折中的地方找一个临近地铁站的住处，这样他们每日出发的路程时间就能和以前步行去学校的时间差不多。

虽然洛绍言每月的投资收益足以覆盖房租，加之他还有兼职打工的收入，就算找一个稍微高档一点的公寓也不成问题，但因为洛绍言现在还属于消费者的行列，所以白天晴还是不太希望他一出社会就如此铺张，毕竟赚多少花多少的习惯真不太好。

于是两人最后选定了一间位于某安静小区的低层楼梯房，租金平分下来一个人一个月两千五，比白天晴之前租的单人公寓要便宜很多。确定好了屋子后，两人几乎是立刻就搬了进来。

第一天他们都忙着整理各自的行李和收拾屋子。等到第二天的时候，订购的新家具送上了门，两人又是一顿辛苦作业。到了第三天，终于整理好的新家已经可以接待客人了，于是他们请来了洛子祺。那晚三个人围在餐桌旁吹着空调吃起了麻辣火锅，还真是好不过瘾。

饭席间，洛子祺开了他带过来作为赠礼的香槟酒。一来是庆祝洛绍言考到了自己心仪的大学和专业，二来也算是庆祝他们有了自己的第一个家。

不过庆祝归庆祝，作为长辈，洛子祺还是忍不住对这洛绍言叮嘱了几句。他出来租房子这件事虽然和父母说了，但也不算是完全坦白。所以等到圣诞他们回国休假的时候，洛绍言无论如何都必须把白天晴带回家见见家长。

虽然两人也不是第一次说起见家长的事，但每次洛子祺提起的时候他们都会感到一些紧张。好在双方的家庭都是十分开明的，这才让两人在紧张之余又能暗自松一口气。

于是话锋一转，洛绍言便开始调侃起他这位正经的老哥来。

“哥，你看我这儿算是定了吧，以后你就不用费心思管我可以多关心关心自己了。”洛绍言一边说一边笑着给洛子祺夹菜，“上次我跟你说的话你到底听没听进去，我什么时候才能有个嫂子？”

洛子祺一听这话就皱起了眉头，他似是不悦地瞪了洛绍言一眼，然而脑海里却突然冒出了某张清秀的脸庞来。顿时一愣的洛子祺连手上的动作都停了，对面的洛绍言见状立马来了精神，激动地八卦道：

“哥你在想什么？是不是有喜欢的人了？”

“不是。”洛子祺一口否认道，也不知自己怎么就想起了那个人来。明明只是有过两面之缘，还都是在一些奇怪的地方伴随着不甚愉快的事情发生的，但他竟然就这样记住了他。

这会儿对面的洛绍言还在喋喋不休地说着什么，可洛子祺已经一句话都听不进去。他不自觉地在脑海里回忆了一遍与那人的两次见面，结果想着想着，眼前竟又浮现出他清秀的脸来。这回愣住的他不禁连动作都停了，脸上更是出现了一股莫名的恼意。

于是这回连白天晴都看出来他有些不对劲了。但他毕竟还得扮演一个成熟的角色，所以不能像洛绍言那样八卦，便关心道：“洛先生你没事吧？”

洛子祺自觉失态，道了个歉便找借口离开了。两人看得出他心里有事，便也不挽留，只一路送他到小区门口就折回去了。而独自一人打车回家的洛子祺却在中途接到了秘书的电话，他沉默地听着对方的话，然后在他念出某家酒吧的名字时忍不住皱了皱眉，但最后他还是应了对方，让司机改道了。

另一边已经回到了家中的两人自然不知道洛子祺中途又去应酬了，他们只是对这人今晚的表现十分地好奇，脑洞大开的洛绍言更是直接脑补出了一部洛子祺因情窦初开而内心紧张不解又犹豫不决的故事来，听得一旁的白天晴一愣一愣的，真不知道该说他什么好。

但有一点可以确定的是，洛子祺肯定是有心事了，既然他不愿意说，白天晴也就不会追问，只希望他能顺利解决好事情。

第二天，终于空闲下来进入假期状态的两人都睡了个大懒觉，一直到中午饿到不行的时候，两人才不情愿地起床准备出去买菜。

不过真正不情愿的也就只有白天晴而已。温度一低就十分赖床的人一直到洛绍言出去洗漱，房间内的冷气散得几乎没有的时候才慢吞吞地爬起床去换衣服。昏暗的房间里只有门口有阳光照了进来，白天晴站在双门衣柜前打着哈欠随意地翻着衣服，不知不觉地就慢慢清醒了起来。

为了便于区分，他和洛绍言的衣服都是各自放在衣柜的一边，而此刻在翻的正好是洛绍言的那一半。顿时有点不好意思的白天晴连忙放下手中的衣服，正准备转去另外一半的时候，视线却被某套堆在角落的校服吸引了过去。

于是白天晴就像着了道一样定在了那里。他偷偷地吞了吞口水，心脏扑通扑通地跳着，都快从喉咙里蹦出来了。

这样，不太好吧……？但是……想穿……

内心天人交战着的白天晴纠结得都快把手指抠掉皮了，这时洛绍言催促的声音更是吓得他想立刻关上衣柜门。但就在他做决定前的最后一刻，强烈的渴求还是驱使他拿起了那套衣服快速套在自己身上。

因为害怕洛绍言中途进房，所以白天晴急得连内裤都忘了穿，直到他走起来的时候才发现下面凉飕飕的。但这时洛绍言已经在厨房里准备着牛奶等他去喝了，白天晴没有时间再回去换衣服，就只能硬着头皮走进浴室躲避着从厨房探头看他的洛绍言。

“老师你起了吗？”虽然白天晴已经跟他说过很多次，毕业了就不用再叫他老师了，但洛绍言却坚持这样叫才有感觉。白天晴说不过他，便随他喜欢了。

“起了！”正在刷着牙的白天晴大声地回了一句，一边祈祷着洛绍言千万别进来看他，一边却又暗暗期待着。只要一想到待会少年见到他的穿着后可能露出的表情，白天晴就觉得全身都热了起来。

生怕自己会直接有感觉的他连忙把脑中的胡思乱想连同嘴里的泡沫一起吐掉，然后快速地漱口洗脸把自己收拾干净，这才免去了支着帐篷的尴尬，但身上还是因为刚才的悸动出了一些细汗。

白天晴害怕衣服会沾上他的汗味，便抓着领口随意地扇了扇风。这时他才正式地看了一眼自己此刻的模样，过大的运动衫从肩膀的位置看就知道不是他的尺寸，长长的衣摆几乎能包住他的臀部，胸前的V领甚至低到了一个有些危险的位置，锁骨和胸前的一些吻痕都若隐若现的。

之前压根没料到这个的白天晴真是羞到不行，他有些慌张地抓住领口，后悔地想要赶紧回去换掉。却在转身的一刻对上了门口洛绍言炽热的视线。顿时吓得脑子都空了的他支支吾吾地连话都说不出来，只能随着洛绍言不断靠近的脚步一点点地往后退。

“老师一大早地穿成这样是故意在诱惑我吗？”洛绍言眯着眼睛撑住白天晴身后的洗手台低声道。

此刻已经羞得巴不得找个洞钻进去的白天晴根本不敢看他，他紧张而又兴奋地抓紧了身上的衣服，支吾了半天也没说出一句完整的话来。

洛绍言屏着气紧紧地盯着白天晴，他本来就被这人穿校服的模样惹得浑身发热，此刻再看到他紧张而又期待的样子，哪里还忍得住自己的欲望，二话不说就直接捏住他的下巴吻了上去。

终于被堵住了嘴巴的白天晴反而感到了一丝安心，早就在期待着这个吻的他再也顾不得什么羞耻，积极地搂着洛绍言的脖子便热切地回应着他。洛绍言敏感的舌头被白天晴吸得一阵酥麻，情欲陡升的他轻哼了一声用力地揉了揉他的臀部。白天晴被他下流的举动惹得浑身一颤，越发期待地深情吻着他。

洛绍言感觉到了白天晴的邀请，手也不客气地从他的裤管处直接伸了进去。宽阔的裤子根本无法阻挡他的动作，随着洛绍言的不断深入，柔软的布料便被他堆到了大腿根部，白天晴的小半边屁股更是直接露在了外面。所以当洛绍言摸到光裸的臀肉时，他差点忍不住咬破白天晴的舌头，没想到这人居然大胆到连内裤都不穿的他又激动又生气地放开了白天晴又狠狠地咬了咬他的下唇。

那夹杂着疼痛的舒爽让白天晴忍不住呻吟出了声，他有些羞赧地想要躲开洛绍言的手，却又忍不住主动地去蹭他。被撩得粗喘不停的洛绍言心里暗骂了一声便狠狠地打了一下白天晴的屁股，紧接着他粗暴地把人翻过去压在水台上，色情地抓起他的短裤狠狠地往上勒了勒，几乎把它变成了一条色情的三角裤。

早已勃起的白天晴这下简直被勒得的又疼又爽，他红着脸羞耻地呻吟了一声，裸露了大半的臀部似乎有些不安地缩了缩，但又在期待着什么一样轻轻晃了起来。

洛绍言被他这样放荡的一面撩得红了眼，扬起手又啪啪啪打了几下便迫不及待地把自己的硬挺贴上他的臀部磨蹭起来。

感觉到熟悉的热度的白天晴兴奋地呜咽了一声，他不自觉地分开双腿迎合洛绍言的动作，甚至在那人拨开他的裤子摸上他的臀缝时激动地叫了出声。洛绍言被他叫得小腹一紧，忍不住就拿起一旁的润滑剂倒在他臀上同时掏出自己的粗长夹在他臀缝里用力磨蹭起来。

“啊！”白天晴被冰凉的液体激得全身一颤，兴奋的穴口甚至不断地收缩着吮吸着洛绍言的阴茎。淫糜的水声随着两人的动作不断地噗嗤噗嗤响着，坏心的青年不断地用自己的头部顶弄那个饥渴的穴口，直把白天晴撩得全身发抖。

“一大早就这么骚，不过半个月没做而已，这就忍不住了吗？”洛绍言一边低骂着一边刺激着那个紧致穴口。已经半个多月没有被疼爱过的地方像是恢复了处子般的紧致，被他一连刺激了好几下才慢慢地松口吸进他的龟头。那不同以往的紧致感瞬间就让洛绍言想起了他和白天晴的第一次，那时候的他们也是这样在洗手间里，他用力地压着白天晴，迫切地想要进入他的身体。

回想起往事的洛绍言顿时感到又羞又兴奋，连带着他的挺动动作也变得越发激烈。柔嫩的臀缝已经被他操得泛红，那些到处流开的润滑剂打湿了一些布料也把白天晴的臀肉弄得水光盈盈。洛绍言爱不释手地揉捏着白天晴的臀部，粗长的阴茎顶着那已经张开的穴口用力地挺进了头部，然后在身下人满足地呻吟时又残忍地抽了出来。

求而不得的难耐让白天晴急切地扭了扭腰，已经顾不上害羞的他迫切地回头看着洛绍言，一边哀求他插进来一边去蹭他的阴茎。下身硬得发疼的洛绍言简直要被他骚得直接射出来，原本还想作恶的念头此刻彻底被欲望盖了过去，已经忍不下去的他干脆就遂了白天晴的愿，下身用力一挺便直接插到了底。

顿时被塞满的幸福感让白天晴舒服得仰起头叫了出声，他迷乱地舔着嘴唇呻吟着，同时空出一只手握住自己的下身套弄起来。站在他身后的洛绍言见这人享受的模样就有点被气笑，他用力地握住白天晴的腰发狠地猛干起来，一下子就把身下的人操得失神般地浪叫起来。

紧涩的甬道让洛绍言刚开始的动作不是十分顺畅，但很快越来越多的润滑剂就被带进体内和湿滑的淫液融为一体。那时渐渐兴奋起来的肠肉也恢复了以往的柔软和弹性，不断地随着洛绍言的动作来回磨蹭吮吸着他的阴茎，真是连一处都不放过地全方位服务着他。

“老师这里面还真是会吸啊，一抽一抽地舒服得我都不想拔出来了。”

“嗯、那就，不要拔出来、啊哈！”

“操，你还真是骚到家了！”

原本是想羞一下白天晴的洛绍言没料到他竟然如此直接地说着自己的欲望，顿时就感到一阵莫名的兴奋，让他不由得拉起白天晴的两条胳膊逼他抬起上半身，然后沉下腰不停地往斜上方的角落顶弄起来。

这样的姿势让白天晴只能踮着脚尖承受着洛绍言的操干，那越发深入的粗长很快就操到了深处的穴心，每一下都让白天晴酸麻得快要站不住。然而洛绍言却丝毫不怜惜他的越干越狠，霸道的吻配合他的节奏不断地落在白天晴的颈窝和肩上，将几处白皙的皮肤吸得又红又紫。

这样上下夹击的快感没一会儿就让白天晴染上了哭腔，他不断颤抖着的双腿已经无法继续支撑他的体重，只要洛绍言一松手，他就会立刻跪倒在地上。因而越发依赖着身后人的他不由得将体内的阴茎吸得更紧，那极致的快感甚至让洛绍言不由得一顿，紧接着更加激烈地挺动起来，直把白天晴干得哭喊出声。

“啊啊、太深了呜、啊、不、啊哈！”

已经半个多月没有被疼爱过的身体本来就极度敏感，现在被人如此粗暴地对待，那囤积许久的欲望便终于忍不住地爆发了出来。直接被操射的白天晴失神地看着眼前的白光，高潮的后穴紧紧地吸住洛绍言的阴茎，让他拼命忍了许久才压下射精的念头。

“夹这么紧是想夹断我吗？”洛绍言骂咧着大幅度挺动了几下，然后拉起呜咽不停的白天晴的双手让他勾住自己的脖子，接着直接抱起他的双腿让他彻底悬空。这种给小孩把尿的姿势羞耻得白天晴狠狠地抖了一下，他红着脸哀求洛绍言将他放下来，却被人用快速挺动的动作打断了话。

洛绍言抱着怀里的人转向一旁的全身镜，还半哄骗地凑到他耳边道：“媳妇儿，看看镜子。”

白天晴自然知道他在打什么主意，所以闭紧双眼死活就是不愿意看。洛绍言对他的不服从有些不满，便故意把自己的阴茎往外抽出了大半只留下头部在浅浅处抽插，还每次都在快要碰到前列腺的时候停下来抽出去，逼得白天晴简直要疯掉。

“呜、你别这样、进来、进来……”

“媳妇儿不听话，那我也不听话，你想要的我就偏不给。”洛绍言恶劣地咬住白天晴的耳垂道，坏心的行径简直欺负得怀里的人要哭出来。

“你、你真是，呜啊、别、啊、我看、我看行了吧！”白天晴被磨得快要发疯，终于妥协地睁开眼睛看向镜子。洛绍言满意地笑了笑，故意在他视线落在两人交合处的时候用力地插了进去。那激烈的快感爽得白天晴浪叫了出声，他全身颤抖着吸住洛绍言的阴茎，泛红的穴口一抽一抽地收缩着，随着那人抽出的动作往外翻着媚肉，然后又在他插入的时候猛地收紧。

这样淫荡的画面看白天晴全身发烫，极度羞耻的他被洛绍言牵出了一丝扭曲的兴奋，敏感的身体没一会儿就被干得再一次高潮。洛绍言被他吸得全身像是过了电，咬着牙最后挺了几下也跟着射出来了。

高潮过后的白天晴双腿发软地几乎有些站不住，体内的精液在洛绍言抽出之后便不由自主地开始往外流。洛绍言见状有些不满地啧了一声，把人带回房间按在床上随意擦了擦他的腿间便拿来一个跳蛋塞了进去。

感受到异物入侵的白天晴下意识地缩了缩身子，然而很快瑟缩的穴口就再度被撑开，一根按摩棒紧接着被推进了他的身体里。

“夹好了，不许掉出来。”洛绍言一边吩咐着一边从柜子里翻出一条黑色丁字裤给白天晴穿上。那细长的布料正好托在按摩棒的下方，但也起不了多少支撑的作用，因此还是只能靠白天晴自己用力夹着。

洛绍言看着自己的杰作满意地笑了笑，他重新拉起白天晴的短裤给他穿上，然后把人拉起来温柔地吻了一遍，最后道：“中午就直接出去吃吧，吃完再去买今晚的菜。”

那一刻，白天晴感受着体内酥麻的震动感，看着洛绍言脸上的笑容，便知道今天这一天怕是要变得很长了。


	14. Chapter 14

番外二 孽缘（哥嫂线，双性肉，春药play）

虽然在做生意上手段很多，但就为人而言洛子祺一向是循规蹈矩的，二十多年来做过的最逾矩的事，除了吸烟也没别的了。即使是为了应酬配客人出入风月场所的时候，洛子祺也只会做一个看客。

很多人因此觉得他是个极其正经死板的人，但洛子祺觉得这不过是他与常人的价值观有所不同，他不认为那些寻常人爱慕享受的事物值得他为之花费时间和金钱，仅此而已。

不过洛子祺也并非对身外之物毫无追求，像是手表，车子，屋子这类的东西，他若是不经意看上了，也会舍得一掷千金。这样想来，好在上次他丢的那只表是学生时期买来的，虽然戴了许多年，但也说不上多喜欢，只是一种习惯罢了，平时磕了碰了也不觉有什么，因此丢了也不至于太心疼。

不过这么多年来放在手腕上重量突然变了还是让他有好一阵子没缓过来，因此某天难得休息的时候，洛子祺少有地逛了一趟商场，想挑一只手感差不多的新表。

“给我看看这个。”洛子祺指了指展柜里的一款手表，却正好接到了秘书的电话。他便把手伸了出去让售货员替他试戴，同时接起了电话。

“洛总，飞娱那边有消息。”

“知道了，我马上回公司。”洛子祺说着挂掉了电话。急着走的他原本想让售货员取下手上的手表，却在动手的时候迟疑了一下。手腕上的重量和从前的还是有很大区别，只是在他晃动手腕的时候，那突然的坠感让他莫名地想起了那个小偷甩开他手时的触感。

算了，就当是给自己留个提醒吧。

“就要这款，我改天来拿。”洛子祺迅速地付过钱填好单子便离开了商场。之前秘书在电话里提到的飞娱全名飞扬广告娱乐有限公司，是一家十分有实力的互联网广告公司。洛子祺一直有意和他们合作，前一阵子给他们送了一个项目策划书，今日终于接到了对方的回复。

路上的时候洛子祺就已经吩咐秘书把相关资料全部整理好，等他回去开会。然而，等他回到公司，秘书又突然跟他说对方不想在公司商谈，而是在某个会所定了房间希望能和洛子祺一起吃个饭。至此洛子祺大概猜到了飞娱为何会答应和他们合作，看样子很可能是冲着他背后的洛氏来的。

洛子祺放下了手上的企划书，有些疲累地揉了揉眉心。秘书见状不太确定地问了一句需不需要他去把饭局推掉。但洛子祺只是摇了摇头，起身理了理衣服便出门出门去了。

只有傻子才会推掉送上门的生意。而且他相信飞娱也不至于鲁莽到连他们的企划书都没看过就直接答应要合作。

当洛子祺到达会所的时候，飞娱的老总已经在包间里坐下了。但显然在场的人都不是为了吃饭来的。洛子祺了然地和对方打了个招呼，让秘书把准备好的资料递给对方查看，自己则把企划书的重点内容又重复了一遍。飞娱的老总看似听得认真，但其实并没有完全上心。洛子祺知道他心思不在此，便只说了几句就把话题交给他。

果然，那老总先是赞赏了一番洛子祺的项目，却又在签约的时候提出了一些想法。

“我们公司很欣赏洛总的能力，因此想和你签一个长期合作的协议。”

飞娱知道洛子祺现在管理的公司不久后将成为洛氏的营销总部。和洛氏签订长期合作协议，成为其主要网络营销合作广告商将会为飞娱带来极其可观利润，因此他们绝不会轻易放过这个机会。

飞娱的想法洛子祺自然清楚，其实他也有和飞娱长期合作的打算，但这个决定必须建立在已有成功的基础上。

“刘总不必心急，我们先把这一次的项目做好，只要第一期的收益达到了预期目标，我们再谈后面的合作也不迟。”

洛子祺的要求其实不算过分，甚至可以说这在行业上是常见的阶段性合约，不过是因为刘总事前把洛子祺想得太过简单，因而此刻觉得自己占不到便宜而有些恼怒罢了。但既然是从商的，都明白重要的永远只有公司的利益。因此尽管这次的会谈飞娱没能达到预期的目的，双方依旧达成了合作的共识。

不过在双方谈妥之后，刘总就以工作繁忙为由提前离开了。被留下来陪洛子祺吃饭的是一位年龄和他相仿的男人，据他本人介绍，他是飞娱现任的艺术总监，叫许清。

许清是个看长相就知道他很聪明的人。洛子祺其实不太擅长和这类人打交道，因为他们说的话总会让人不禁深思还有没有另一层意思，处起来实在是累人。

所以吃过晚饭签过合约后，洛子祺便想找个借口回公司，可谁料许清硬是要把他带到会所的酒吧里和他再喝上一杯。期间，洛子祺的秘书才偷偷地在他耳边告诉他，这个许清是飞娱老董在外面的儿子，因为许家少爷没出息，所以许董有意栽培他做接班人，也许再过几年，等到洛子祺接管洛氏的时候，许清也会是飞娱的一把手，因此今日他才会出现在这里。

听完这番话的洛子祺心里不免得叹一口气，他既然不能拒绝许清，就只能陪他好好玩一玩。

酒吧位于会所的地下一层，从设计和氛围可以看出其与普通酒吧的不同，但暧昧的灯光和烟酒的气息依然昭示这这里是一个风月作乐的场所。洛子祺不是特别喜欢这种地方，因此一进门就有些神情漠然。许清暗中观察了他一眼，心道莫非还真是个性冷淡，但也不信，便依旧把人带进了包间。

然而这个包间并非字面意义上的包间，洛子祺坐在沙发上依旧能看到酒吧里的人来人往，因此还不如形容这地方为卡座更合适一些。

一旁的许清已经喝了起来，几个俊男美女坐在两人身边不时地和他们聊天陪酒。香水的香味混杂着烟酒的味道熏得洛子祺鼻子难受，他不动声色地用手臂挡开了想要靠近他的人，正欲找个借口出去透透气的时候。一个过来上酒的人吸引了他的注意力。

洛子祺被那人熟悉的脸吓得愣了一下，等他回过神来的时候自己已经伸手抓住了他的手腕。

“先生？”那人显然有些不满，他正欲抬头瞪一眼洛子祺，却在片刻后也露出了同样惊谔甚至于恐惧的神情。

于是本来还不太确定的洛子祺这下是百分百肯定了。他不由得有些气笑，正欲开口却不料那人又一次用力甩开了他的手想逃跑。

“站住！”这回洛子祺可没再任由他从自己面前消失。就在他开口的时候，腿就已经先一步迈开追了上去。然而那人显然对此处十分熟悉，一路上东窜西逃地没一会儿就把洛子祺甩到了身后。

又一次把人弄丢了的洛子祺难得地低骂了一声，急匆匆跟上来的许清不明所以地看了看他又看了看人群，忍不住问：

“洛总，你这是怎么了？”

“没什么，遇到一个小贼而已。”洛子祺跑得浑身发热，忍不住扯送了领口的领结透一透风。他刚才那话说得轻巧，但语气里显然满是气，所以许清听后二话不说就叫来了经理要打听刚才送酒那人。谁知话还没问出口，不远处就突然起了骚动。

桌椅被推翻和杯子碎了一地的巨响让整个酒吧都静了下来。经理一慌连忙推开人群朝闹事区走去。许清跟在他身后似乎也想凑个热闹，拉着洛子祺就一起跟了上去。

“两位先生，这是怎么了？”经理皮笑肉不笑地朝两位客人问道，其中一人正抓着一个服务员打扮的人的手，而被抓的人则在用力挣扎着。

“哼，张经理。”被问话的人怪声怪调地笑了一下，“你们家的服务员就是这么服务客人的？你看看我身上的衣服，全都被酒浸湿了！”

“温初年！这怎么回事啊！”经理瞪了一眼被抓住的温初年道，暗中朝他使了眼色示意他示弱。可谁知温初年用力一甩手就甩开了男人，众人顿时被他激得有些发怒，一旁的许清看了都有些惊讶，只有洛子祺突然眉头一皱似乎想要上前插手。

“我是来送酒的，不是来陪酒的！他手脚不干净怪得了谁！”

“你！就算你说的是真的，你可以来找我投诉啊，为什么要砸东西！”

“张经理你这话是什么意思啊，什么叫我手脚不干净，谁看到我碰你了吗！”

“吵什么呢！”就在众人争执不下的时候，一个西装革履的男人一脸不悦地从人群中走了出来。

“韩少。”经理毕恭毕敬地朝男人鞠了一躬。男人顺势走到了灯光下，洛子祺这才看清他的样貌。

原来是韩宇。说来也巧，洛子祺大学时和韩宇是同学，两人还住在一个寝室里头。韩宇家里是从政的，但他不愿走这条路，毕业之后就靠投资赚了点钱做生意去了。洛子祺和他关系不算特别好，所以也没有怎么打听他的事，只知道韩宇如今经营着一家高级私人会所，平日里政商军界的人都会在此来往，上流社会里叫得出名字来的人也大多是这里的常客，娱乐圈里在这出去的人就更多了。可洛子祺不知道，自己今日来的这个地方竟然就是韩宇的会所。

由于洛子祺一直站在暗处，韩宇依然没有注意到他。其实他平时很少来店里看场，今日也是因为有家人关系好的政客来了，他才会在场。谁知道，今日一来就让他遇到了闹事的，好在他带来的人早就被安置到楼上的套房里快活去了，不然这回他的脸可就丢大了。

“到底怎么回事。”韩宇皱着眉扫了一眼地上的碎屑，随后看向一旁服务员打扮的人。结果这不看还好，一看就让韩宇气得简直想一脚踹上去。

“温初年又是你！”韩宇一把捏住温初年的下巴把人提到自己面前来，“你他妈上辈子跟我有仇是吧？上个月撞了我的车，一周前砸了我的酒柜，今天又给我闹这么一出！”

“韩少，你家的人可真要好好管教一下了，送个酒都能泼我一身，那万一下次他端的是开水，那我现在是不是就要趟医院里头了？”

韩少瞥了说话的人一眼，是个面生的男人，看样子像是家里有点小钱的少爷，他便也懒得管。只吩咐一旁的经理给他赔礼道歉，便拉着温初年的手转身要走。

“等一下！”那人显然没料到自己这样就被打发了，顿时有点面子挂不住。

“这位先生，我们店里所有的服务员都是经过精心培训才能上岗的，每人各司其职，不该他们管的，他们从来不管，也有权拒绝和投诉客人。只不过今日的这位员工的处理方法太过激，所以我们才向你赔礼道歉。若先生执意认为我们处理不当，不妨跟我一起去看看监控录像，我们好好地把事情理个清楚。”

那人闻言不敢再吭声，经理见状连忙将他带到楼上去更换衣服。而韩宇也拽着温初年离开了人群。

洛子祺看着两人离开的背影皱了皱眉，但最后还是转身离开了酒吧。

“欸？洛总？”没料到洛子祺会直接离开的许清追上去想要挽留，可洛子祺脚步极快，等许清追到门口的时候，他就已经坐上计程车离开了。

“奇怪，不是说要抓贼吗，怎么又突然走了。”许清嘟囔着回到了酒吧，却被经理请到了韩宇的包厢里。许清和韩宇自幼便相识，方才韩宇就觉得自己好想在人群里见到了他，但因为要处理事情没有跟他打招呼。结果经理打发完那两个男人后便主动告诉他许清今晚来了，他便顺势将人请到包厢里叙叙旧。

韩宇小时候就知道许清是许董的私生子，因为她的母亲和许董的情人关系这么多年来几乎都是半公开的状态。方面许清回飞娱工作他也有在暗中帮忙，许清也因此常常带客人来这边享乐，算是报答韩宇了。

“你小子今天又带谁来了？怎么不让我见见？”韩宇见许清只有一个人来的时候还下意识地朝他背后看了看。

“别看了，人已经回去了。洛子祺你知道吧，洛家的长子。”

“洛子祺？他也会来这种地方？”韩宇当然认识洛子祺了，那可是他大学室友。

“为了应酬也只能来了。怎么，你好像跟他很熟？”

“大学室友，也就那样吧，我们没说过几句话。”韩宇摆了摆手，显然不想继续聊他，“看你这样子今晚还没开始喝吧？我这次带了两瓶好酒过来，一起尝尝。”

韩宇话音刚落，就有人轻轻敲了敲门然后端着酒进来了。许清刚开始没怎么注意到他，只是这人送酒的模样有些熟悉，让他下意识地伸手抓住了他的手腕。

“怎么了？”韩宇有些好奇道。

许清自己也愣了一下，但就在他对上那人有些惊讶甚至于慌张的神情时，许清就想起了。

“你就是那个贼！”许清记得洛子祺抓住那个服务生时，他脸上就是这样的表情。只是因为那时候灯光太暗他没看清楚那人的长相，刚刚才没认出他。

“贼？”韩宇一听这话脸就冷了，“温初年，你又干什么了？”

“什么都没有！”温初年见方才抓住他的那人不在后暗自松了口气，然而还是不安地甩开了他的手为自己辩解道，“这位先生你别血口喷人，我可没偷过你的东西！”

“你是没有偷过我的东西，但你偷过和我一起来的那位先生的东西。”

温初年顿时有些心虚地移开了视线，但一想那人此刻又不在这，便道：“证据呢？你们丢了什么？又凭什么说是我偷的？”

“这……他倒是没跟我说过他丢了什么。”许清没料到会被反质问，一时也不知道该说什么。

然而一旁的韩宇却突然冷笑了一声，不紧不慢道：“这还用证据吗？我一直就觉得奇怪，你三天两头地就拿着几千几万来找我还钱，可你哪来的钱呢，原来是出去偷别人东西了。”

“韩少爷，没有证据还是不要血口喷人比较好。”温初年心里不安却还是嘴硬道。

韩宇自然看穿了他心里没底，也不怒，只是笑问：“行啊，那要不要我打个电话把受害者叫过来你们当面对质一下？”

温初年立刻就没声了。韩宇见状脸立刻就冷了下来，他起身三两步走到温初年面前狠狠地捏住他的下巴，语气不善地警告道：

“温初年我告诉你，你既然在我这里工作就给我手脚干净一点别给我惹事！以后要是再敢偷东西卖了来还钱，不管你偷的是谁的东西，我都会把你的手直接砍了喂狗，听明白了吗！”

温初年心里恐惧却也愤怒，他用力地拍开了韩宇的手，咬牙道：“我本来就不欠你的！刮花你车子的钱我早就还了，上次酒柜倒了根本就不是我的错，你凭什么还要我继续还你钱！”

“就凭你跟我签了合同。上面可是白纸黑字写着的，你必须无偿为我工作直至还清200万的欠款，合同上可是还有你的亲笔签名和指印呢。”

“伪造合同，无耻！”

“呵，你有证据吗？”韩宇挑眉道。

温初年有苦说不出，只能死死地瞪着韩宇以泄愤。

“既然没有证据，那就乖乖替我工作。呐，第一份工作我都给你找来了，好好表现。”韩宇说着用下巴比了比一旁的许清。

“你、不是说好了下周再——”

“你是老板还是我是老板？”

温初年咬紧了最初嘴唇，抓着托盘的手指用力得几乎在颤抖。一旁茫然的许清见状实在是忍不下去了，打断两人便问：

“等会，你们到底在说什么，什么工作，这家伙不就是个服务员吗？”

“呵，服务员？就他这闹事的性子，我每天亏得都不够赚的多，他就是给我打工一辈子都还不清欠我的钱。”

“那——他这是——”

“所以我给他换了个工作，既然送酒的活做不来，那就给我去陪酒。”韩宇说着脸彻底冷了下来，“还傻站着干嘛，等着客人来伺候你吗？”

温初年瞪着韩宇死活就是不动，韩宇被他瞪着一肚子火，眼看就要动手揍人了，许清才连忙拉开温初年拦住他道：

“算了算了算了，你要是把他打坏了不亏得更多吗？我今天累了，实在没那个心情，下次吧，下次再说。”

“你确定？这家伙还是个处，而且身上惊喜还多着呢。”韩宇意有所指的话让温初年脸上一白，但许清因为背对着温初年所以没有留意到。

“得了吧，男人是不是处能有多大区别，我今天确实没那个想法，就算了吧。”

“但他不——”韩宇下意识地还想说服两句，可话到了嘴边又觉得秘密提前暴露了就不好玩了，便只好道，“算了，你不想就罢了——等会。”

本来觉得十分可惜的韩宇转念一想突然又有了新的想法。他看着许清，好奇地问：“你说这家伙偷了洛子祺的东西是吗？”

“嗯，洛子祺是这么说的。”许清道。

韩宇闻言看了一眼有些不安的温初年，顿时有了主意。他凑到许清耳边小声说了一下自己的计划，对方听完之后一愣，竟接着又忍不住笑了起来。

“你这也太——不过我也确实好奇。”

“好奇吧，好奇你就负责把人给我约出来，剩下的我来解决。”

于是就这样，在一周后，洛子祺便在从洛绍言和白天晴的家离开的路上接到了秘书的电话，说是飞娱那边对企划案有些不满，想和他商讨一下更改的细节。然而明明是谈公事，许清却又把他约到了韩宇的会所去。洛子祺实在是不知道这人葫芦里卖的什么药，但也只能赴约。

只是当洛子祺来到包厢的时候，才发现韩宇也在，顿时明白这两人怕是早就相互认识了。

“哟，好久不见。”见到洛子祺后，韩宇是第一个主动和他打招呼的。洛子祺不冷不热地回了一声，皱着眉看了一眼桌上的酒杯便猜到今天许清肯定不是来谈公事的，于是转身就找了个借口要离开。

“你要找的小贼不管了？”

突然的一句话让洛子祺停下了脚步，他回头看向身后似笑非笑的两人，只觉得太阳穴一阵抽痛。

“你们在说什么？”

“就是你上次来这儿遇到的那个小贼啊，韩宇帮你把他找出来了，不过那人死活不认偷了你的东西，所以我们就把他关在房间里等你过来当面对质。”许清说着指了指身后一扇紧闭的房门。

“不用了，上次是我认错人了。”洛子祺总局的这两人像是给他布了一个局，因此拒绝了他们的好意。而且再怎么说他的手表也已经丢了，估计也找不回来了，再计较意义也不大了。

“行吧，既然是认错人了那我就把人放了。”韩宇说着起身走向那扇门。彼时洛子祺已经走到了包厢的门口准备离开，却闻到一股淡淡的香味从身后飘来，紧接着竟是温初年的呻吟声从房间里传来。

“呜、别碰我——啊——”

意料之外的发展让洛子祺整个人定在了原处，他不禁回头看向那被打开的房门，但转念又想这事已经跟他没关系，便又转身欲走。

“不要、不——啊！”

然而突然一声明显是痛苦的叫声还是让洛子祺停下了脚步，他皱着眉盯着那敞开的房门，还是忍不住大步朝他走了过去。虽然温初年是韩宇的员工，他想对他怎么样洛子祺都管不着，但前提是韩宇做的事必须是合法的。

房间内的叫声一直持续不断，待洛子祺进房的时候，只见韩宇刚把针管从他胳膊上抽出丢在地上，而那时地上早就已经散落了四五支空针管的。不敢想韩宇到底做了什么的洛子祺只觉得胸口有一阵莫名的愤怒，虽然在色情行业里给从业者注射催情药物这种做法向来都是默认的行规，但近年来国家已经出台相关法律禁止雇主或雇员使用相关药物，却没料到韩宇仍在继续这种无良的行为。

床上被注射了过量药剂的人显然已经有些神智不清了。他满身潮红地在床上翻滚着，被揉成布团的被单几乎要暴露他完全赤裸的身体，然而他却依然不停地拉扯着身上的被单，似乎要把它彻底踢开。

“靠……”跟进来了的许清显然也被眼前这一幕吓到了，他有些担心地看了一眼地上的针管，又看了一眼床上的温初年。只是和洛子祺冷静愠怒的表情相比，许清的眼里显然多了一丝欲望。

但这不是他的错。温初年本就长得好看，白白净净的一张脸秀气得紧，身材也是四肢匀称修长，更要命的一双丰润的臀肉惹火得很。尽管此刻他们只能从侧面看到一小片白嫩的皮肤，但那性感的曲线已经叫人不由得想入非非。

“韩宇，你这——”许清吞了吞口水尽可能保持理智道。

“怎么样，想上吗？”可韩宇丝毫没有自己做错了事的意识，他甚至抓住了温初年的胳膊把人从床上拎了起来，瞬间滑落的被子露出了他赤裸的上身，那粉嫩挺立的乳头可口得让人想狠狠地咬上一口。而掉落的被子则尽数堆在了他的腰间，却也只是堪堪遮住了他的下身，从侧面看，更是有小半的臀部都裸露了在外。

“我告诉你们，这家伙可是个好货色，我把你们当兄弟才特意留给你们第一个享受。不过要是你们不想要，那就算——”

“放开他。”洛子祺突然打断道。

韩宇一愣，皱眉道：“你不是不管他了吗？”

“我现在是管你，你知道你这么做是犯法的吗？”洛子祺训斥道，“这件事要是传出去，你觉得你家里那群当官的会放过你吗？”

“洛子祺，你少在我这里当好人了行吗？我把你当兄弟才给你准备这个惊喜，你要是不屑就他妈给我滚！”

“韩宇。”许清皱眉劝道。

“行，那你把人交给我，顺便把解药拿来。”

“呵，人可以给你，解药就没有了。”韩宇说着突然松手放开了温初年，身子软成一滩水的人失去了支撑便直接倒在了床上，那动静看得许清心里都有些不忍。可洛子祺也就只是皱了一下眉头，紧接着就大步走到床边把人用被子裹起来抱进了一旁的浴室。韩宇见状忍不住嗤笑一声，走到门边就带着许清离开了。

离开包厢的时候许清还些担心地回头看了一眼，忍不住道：“韩少，你这药会不会打得太多了，我看温初年那样子不太正常啊。”

“这事我干了这么久难道还会乱来吗？”韩宇不悦道，“药确实多打了一点，但你放心，死不了人的。”

“可是——”

“行了，在我面前就别装了行吗，你这是担心温初年吗，你只是心里馋了想上他而已。”韩宇毫不留情地拆穿道。许清顿时语塞，再也无话可说。

“不过你也别怪我没提醒你，温初年跟普通人不同，不是你想上就一定能上的。”

许清有些疑惑，忍不住道：“这是什么意思？”

“呵，等明天你去问洛子祺不就知道了。”韩宇故弄玄虚地说道，转身带着许清走进了另一间包厢。

而还在房间里的洛子祺正满身是汗地抱着温初年给他洗澡。然而不断落下的温水丝毫没有减轻温初年的情欲，反而让洛子祺被他蹭出了感觉来。那湿透的布料贴在身上沉重得很，因此每一次温初年在他身上扭动磨蹭的动作都像是被放大了数倍，时而刺痛时而酥麻的感觉不停地刺激着洛子祺的身体，饶是他再冷静，也阻挡不了自己的身体本能地作出正常的反应来。

因此知道洗澡这条路是行不通的洛子祺只能把人抱回床上去好生安顿着。可发情中的温初年却难缠得如同一只八抓鱼，全身燥热的他被洛子祺身上的正常体温凉得舒服，一旦碰到了就紧紧抱住撒手不放。

洛子祺被他勒得几乎喘不过气，只弯下腰先把人安置在床上，然后再慢慢地扒开他抱着自己的四肢。可谁料这头他才好不容易弄开温初年的双手，正要直起身喘一口气，下一秒就被人突然勾住脖子拉了下去，紧接着一双干燥的双唇便贴上了他的嘴唇，连着舌头都钻进了他的嘴里舔弄起来。

一时间，洛子祺的口鼻间全都充满了一股淡淡得香甜气息。他甚至无法分辨这究竟是春晚的味道还是温初年自己的味道。他只知道随着那人不断吮吸舔吻的动作，自己脑内某座名为理智的堡垒正在逐渐地崩塌。尤其在那人不经意地咬住他的舌尖吮吸时，阵阵的酥麻的快感都会激得洛子祺背脊发麻。

“够了。”洛子祺粗喘着推开身下的人，他皱着眉努在隐忍着体内令人不适的燥热，一只手掐住温初年的下巴迫使他抬头看向自己。

“你知道你自己在做什么吗？”洛子祺原本是想借质问让对方清醒一些。却没想到温初年盯着他看了一阵子后突然激动了起来：

“你、你——是你——都是你——”语无伦次的温初年就这样一直盯着洛子道，说着说着竟然还哭了起来，“都是你的错——不过只是一只手表——你们这种人根本就不差这点钱、为什么、为什么要这样逼我——”

“你认得我？”洛子祺有些意外道。

“就是你！混蛋、混呜，好热——好痒——呜嗯——”然而才刚清醒了没多久的温初年很快就又被情欲吞噬了理智。他一脸痛苦地在洛子祺身下扭动着身体，然而不时地却能听到他发出享受的呻吟。尤其在他夹住洛子祺的腰磨蹭他下身的时候，深陷情欲的人总会发出舒爽的声音来。

洛子祺皱着眉想要拉开他缠在自己腰上的腿，可是手一离开温初年的脸，那人就又抱着他吻了上来。洛子祺一时没反应过来，就只能被那人紧紧地抱住脖子发狂般地吻着。这时洛子祺才发现这家伙力气有多大，无奈之下他只好抱着身下的人翻了个身。原本只是想让自己喘口气，却不料他挺立的下身顶到了那人敏感的某处，顿时一声甜腻的呻吟便直接在他嘴里化开，像是融化的糖果一样甜得洛子祺呼吸一滞。

但真正让洛子祺觉得有些不对的是温初年不停颤抖着的身子。他本能地想要抱着他坐起来查看一下他的现状，却不料自己只是轻轻动了动腰，那人便颤抖地叫了一声同时紧紧地抓住了他。

“别、别动啊、别动……”温初年像是受了极大地刺激一般不断地喘着气，这时洛子祺才后知后觉地发现自己的裤子被什么东西打湿了一片。他原本以为那只是温初年身上没擦干的水，可用手一摸才发现那里是一片湿滑的触感。顿时猜到了什么的洛子祺下意识地把手摸上了温初年的大腿，顺着同样一片湿滑的痕迹来到他的腿间，先是点了点发泄过后疲软的分身，然后顺着囊袋摸到了不该出现他身上的两瓣肉唇。

“你——”事前根本没想到这个的洛子祺一下子整个人都僵住了。他无意识地用手轻轻地揉了揉那两片滑嫩的唇肉，中指顺势埋进了唇肉间的缝隙前后磨蹭了一下那瑟缩着的阴穴口，然后又忍不住往前滑过去，直到碰到那凸起的阴核。

“呜！”顿时在耳边响的呻吟吓得洛子祺连忙缩手，然而温初年却像是中蛊了一般牢牢地抓住了他的手自己在上面磨蹭起来。已经被情欲吞噬了理智的人根本不知道自己在做什么，他只是本能地觉得这样蹭很舒服所以自己主动动了起来。

但躺在他身下的洛子祺却被他这样的举动轰的大脑有些发疼。耳鸣的他皱着眉不断地想要抽回手，却在挣扎的过程中一次又一次重重地擦过了他的阴核或是插进了他的阴穴。因此就在两人都没有心理准备的时候，被下药了的温初年再一次到达了高潮。

这次终于真切地感受到淫液从体内喷出洒在了自己身上的洛子祺已经快要失去思考的能力了。完全被情欲支配了的人即使腰还在软着，手却无师自通地解开了洛子祺的裤子释放出他的阴茎。

目睹了这一切的洛子祺不由得吞了吞口水。他或许不热衷性爱，但不代表他完全没有性欲。他也是个正常的男人，没有一个正常的男人在看到自己的挺立被别人主动地吞进紧致的阴穴后还能无动于衷。更别提那湿热的穴道已经迫不及待地夹住他狠狠地吮吸了起来，这饥渴求操的模样气得洛子祺脑袋抽痛，却也不禁挺腰用力地往上顶了一下。

瞬间炸开的激烈快感让温初年心里一惊，疲软的身子几乎是立刻就倒在了洛子祺的胸前，却依然不得安息地被人掐着腰狠狠地操干起来。

粗壮的阴茎在狭窄的穴道里粗暴地快速进出着，粉嫩的穴口被撑开到了极致，甚至很快就被干得红肿起来。然而最可怜的还是深处的穴心，初经人事的敏感宫口在一次次激烈的顶弄下很快就变得酸软，那过电般的激烈快感爽得温初年几乎要哭出声，青涩敏感的身体更是没多久就直接被送上了高潮。

骤然缩紧的穴道几乎夹得洛子祺生疼。他不得不暂时抽离温初年的身体，将他翻过去摆成跪趴的姿势，待他身体平复了一些之后才又一次挺进他的阴穴中。

瞬间被贯穿填满的酸麻让敏感的人满足地呻吟了出声，还未完全平息的身体此刻正一抽一抽地收缩着，宛如一张张小嘴不停地吮吸着洛子祺的阴茎，那极致的舒爽，即使是从不沉溺性爱的洛子祺都不由得想要沉沦。

从没有想过自己有一日竟会在性爱中如此不能自拔的洛子祺不由得感到一阵气闷，他不禁想要把错怪罪在身下人的身上，因而不断地掐着他的腰一顿狠干。但同时他心里又清楚这怪不得他人，所以总有些不忍地偶尔放缓速度安抚一下身下的人。

只是这样时而凶狠时而温柔的操干对于欲火中烧的温初年来说却更像是一种折磨。仿佛每一次他都在快要登顶的时候被人生生掐住，然后又在想要喘一口气的时候被人狠狠地推到了巅峰。如此重复几次后，再也受不了的温初年几乎是哭骂了出声。渴望得到解脱的他不管不顾地紧缩着阴穴咬住洛子祺，粗俗低劣的话语不停地刺激着洛子祺的神经，终于激得他忍不住把人翻了面狠狠地干了起来。

终于得到了自己想要的温初年放荡地叫了出声，可洛子祺见他这般享受反而气得胸口发疼。于是他折起了那人的双腿压在胸前，抬起腰打桩一般快速地狠干着，将那狭小湿润的肉穴直干得发红冒泡。这样激烈的动作一度爽得温初年叫都叫不出来，终于开始有些承受不住的他渐渐地被干出了哭腔，过度敏感的穴心更是随着激烈的挺动一次又一次地抽搐起来，每一下都紧紧地吸住洛子祺的顶部，爽得他全身都有些颤抖。

“轻、啊——轻点呜、啊哈！”

“刚才不还嫌我没力气吗？”洛子祺简直要被他气笑，忍不住地就捏住了那人的下巴狠狠地揉了一把。

“不、太多了、啊啊、轻点、呜！”然而温初年现在哪里听得进洛子祺的话，他脑子里几乎被烧成了一团浆糊，此刻除了性爱和快感几乎装不下其他的东西。洛子祺见他眼神涣散的模样也知道他听不进自己的话，一时间竟有些气闷，便偏要跟他对着干地越干越快。

本来就已经快到高潮的温初年哪里受得了更多，敏感的穴心被硕大的龟头用力顶了两下就彻底泄洪地喷出了大量淫液，同时前方挺立的阴茎也跟着射出了淅沥的精水。

洛子祺被他紧致的穴道吸得一阵过电，那过于激烈的快感让他即使做好了心理准备也依然失控地跟着射出来。

积攒了许久的精液被尽数射入了小巧的宫腔，那奇妙的感觉刺激着敏感的宫口，无形中延长了温初年的高潮。等到他终于平息了一些理智也跟着回来一点的时候，洛子祺却被他吸得再度勃起，手指甚至已经沾了淫液探进了他的后穴中。

因此当温初年好不容易缓过一次高潮的时候，又一轮新的热潮紧接着再度吞噬了他的理智。那个晚上，两人翻来覆去了折腾了许久，到了半夜的时候温初年的情热明明早就已经褪去，却依然觉得自己浑身酥痒。而洛子祺的情况比他也好不到哪里去。当他第三次射进温初年的阴穴时，他甚至开始怀疑自己也被下了药，或者说温初年身上的药毒被转移到他身上来了。然而另一方面，他却又清楚地知道自己还清醒无比。

最后，两人都不知道自己到底是怎么睡着的。只是第二天醒来的时候，恢复了理智的温初年第一个反应就是想从洛子祺的怀里逃出来。可他却忘了自己的那处还含着洛子祺的东西，因此他一动，洛子祺就醒了。他再动，洛子祺就有感觉了。等到他快挪到床边的时候，洛子祺就再也忍不下去直接一捞把人又紧紧地抱回来。

突然被插入的快感几乎让温初年要直接喊出声，但他还没来得及出声，洛子祺便凑到他耳边低声道：

“小混蛋，还想跑啊？”

温初年被他那尚未清醒的低沉嗓音吓得有些心颤，然而一想到昨晚发生的那些事，他又怒道：

“放开我！”

“啧，你还挺精神的？”

“唔、你干、嗯、别动、别——嗯！”

洛子祺笑了笑，也不知怎么的竟觉得心情有些好。两人在床上折腾了一番，等到终于起来的时候，温初年的嗓子已经疼得一句话都说不出来了。洛子祺扶着他去洗澡，见到那人身上或红或紫的欢愉痕迹后才觉得有些许的愧疚。洗过澡后两人到包厢的沙发上坐下，彼时洛子祺才从外套里拿出眼睛重新戴上。一旁的温初年见他这模样想也不想就来了一句衣冠禽兽，然而被洛子祺瞥一眼就又吓得一句话都不敢说。

两人就这样沉默地坐了一阵子，一直到温初年被洛子祺盯得浑身不自在时才忍不住开口骂道：

“看什——咳咳！”

只可惜他嗓子疼得难受着，一开口就咳个不停。

“你这人看着斯斯文文的，怎么说话就这么冲呢。”洛子祺一边说一边给他倒了杯水。温初年夺过杯子便咕噜咕噜全干了，这才觉得好过了一些。

“你、咳、和他们都一样、咳、在这装什么好人！”

洛子祺下意识地想反驳，可一想到自己昨晚做的事情，也无法开口。只好道：

“昨晚的事，我跟你道歉，但你也别把错都赖在我身上。说到底，你是偷了我的表的贼，就凭那只表的价格，买你一个晚上也绰绰有余了。”

“你！”

“别激动，我只是就事论事，没有要羞辱你的意思。”洛子祺说着扶了扶眼镜，从包里拿出自己的笔记本电脑在文档里写了些什么。

“我知道你欠了韩宇的钱，我也知道你也不想在这里替他工作。就当作是我为了昨晚的事给你赔罪，我可以替你把欠他的钱还了。但相对的，你就变成欠我一百五十万，以后要到我公司去打工还债。”

“呵，那这有什么区别。”温初年冷嘲道。

“如果你觉得在这里陪酒陪睡和在我公司做份正常的工作没有区别的话，那我也没有意见。”

温初年闻言沉默了一阵子，最后还是忍不住诱惑，问道：“我什么都不会，去你的公司能做什么？”

“技术类工作你做不来，斟茶倒水打扫卫生你总该会吧？”

“可是，做这个一个月才多少钱啊，我打一辈子工都还不起你那一百五十万好吗！”

“我们公司后勤部门基础月薪是四千一个月，你若是觉得这样太少，可以选择多打一份工。我家里每天都有家政阿姨来打扫卫生洗衣做饭，你可以把她的活也包了，这样每个月我多给你八千。”

“24小时家政一个月才八千？你也太坑了吧！”温初年急道。

然而洛子祺只是呵了一声，回道：“人家阿姨是24小时工作，你呢，除去上班时间，你每天在家工作的时间还不到人家的一半，我给你八千一个月已经是很慷慨了。你若是觉得吃亏，可以不做。”

温初年气愤地瞪着洛子祺，心里却没出息地开始算了起来。一个月一万二，不吃不喝一年就是十四万，这样十年多他就能把欠下的钱全部还掉。对于他这样无依无靠又没读过什么书的人来说，这几乎是唯一的出路了。

“好！我答应你！”

洛子祺满意地勾了勾嘴角，按了下回车就把刚写好的合同给打印了出来。

“签字吧。”洛子祺把自己的钢笔拧开递给温初年。

温初年有些不安地看了他一眼，仔细地看了一遍合同才签下字。

“我有个疑问。你家公司，有员工宿舍吗？”

“有。”洛子祺肯定道，“但你不住那儿。”

“那我住哪儿？”温初年紧张道，心道这奸商该不会还让他自己去找房子吧！

“你是不是忘了你每天除了上班还要来我家干活。”

“所以呢？”温初年突然有种不好的预感。

“你说呢？”洛子祺挑眉道，“除了住我家你还有第二个选择吗？”

温初年只觉得一阵晴天霹雳，自己仿佛又上了一条贼船，而且这一次他不仅又把自己卖了，还得感激这个买他的奸商。


	15. Chapter 15

番外三 见家长

之前为了开拓海外市场，洛父洛母三年多年前就分别到了国外去亲自打理经营洛氏在欧洲及美洲的总部，现在虽说情况基本稳定下来，但短时间内他们依然走不开。所以每年就只有圣诞假期的时候得以回国看看孩子。

以前每次回家，两人都少不了叮嘱一下大儿子的感情生活和小儿子的学习生活。但这一次，他们在回来前便已经知道大儿子终于讨了个媳妇，小儿子也考上了心仪的专业正认真读着书。所以这回两位大家长终于不用再在回来的路上唉声叹气，尤其是最疼爱两位儿子的洛母，一进门就恨不得抱住他们亲上一口，再好好看看自家的两位儿媳妇。

然而公婆开心并不代表儿媳妇们也开心。尤其是温初年，尽管他现在肚子都被人家搞大了，但他也依然不承认洛子祺是他男朋友，就更别说是谈婚论嫁了。

“我分明是被逼上贼船的！”每次白天晴跟着洛绍言过来吃饭的时候，温初年总这样拉着他说，“他就是个奸商，只会压榨员工，要不是因为我还欠他的钱，谁愿意跟着他！”

但事实上，和洛子祺有关的事，温初年比谁都上心。这次知道他爸妈要回来，更是主动包起了家里所有的大小家务，一边指挥着众人干活收拾，一边还和洛绍言商量着晚饭的菜色。那用心的模样，看得白天晴经常忍不住想喊他一句嫂子。

但是吧，洛父洛母一进门，温初年就又恢复了平时那个十分不情愿的样子躲在角落里，不管白天晴说什么就是不愿意主动过去露脸。起初，白天晴还以为他只是嘴硬。但后来才发现他脸色有些不对劲，似乎很紧张甚至有些恐惧。这时，白天晴才想起温初年是个孤儿，因为身情况特殊，一出生就被父母抛弃，后来到了孤儿院也一直承受着冷眼和嘲笑。在他的世界里，根本就不存在所谓的家庭观念，更别提什么父爱母爱了。所以在温初年的内心深处，他其实一直很自卑，甚至潜意识地认为自己不值得被爱。他经常把自己武装得浑身是刺，不承认自己对洛子祺的感情，甚至总是歪曲洛子祺对他的爱，其实都是因为他觉得自己配不上。

白天晴就此其实尝试过很多次要开导他。可他毕竟不是专业的咨询师，温初年的心结又太重，所以时至今日他的劝解也没有多少的作用。或许只有时间才能慢慢地治愈他吧。白天晴这么想着，倒也不再逼他。

只是同在一个屋檐下，洛父洛母又十分想见见他们，怎么可能躲得过呢。因此就在温初年好不容易止住了身体的颤抖准备拉着白天晴进厨房再躲一阵子的时候，洛母便叫住了他们。

“你们就是小年和天晴吧？”洛母其实一进门就看到了他们，但因为那时候温初年似乎有些害怕的样子，所以也就没有主动过来跟他们打招呼。但洛母心里还是很想和他们说说话的，要知道当初她看到两人的照片时就已经很喜欢他们了。毕竟在现在这个年代，性别早就不再是什么问题，只要孩子们开心，他们做父母的自然也会开心。更别说温初年现在还怀着她的孙儿呢，她疼他都来不及，又怎么会有其他不好的想法。

只是温初年似乎还是没有做好面对洛父洛母的准备，他有些僵硬地跟着白天晴转过了身，却始终低着头。

“伯母好。”白天晴知道温初年肯定不会主动开口问好，便替他开了个头。果然，他话音刚落就听到身后的人小声地跟了一句“伯母好”，然后就像个怕生的孩子往白天晴身后又躲了一下。

“好，都好。”洛母和蔼地笑了笑，上前半步主动地朝温初年伸出了手，问道，“小年？过来让伯母瞧瞧好吗？”

没想到自己会被点名的温初年浑身僵了一下，他不由得抬头看了一眼洛母，然后又看向白天晴求救。但还不等白天晴劝话，洛母便主动上前来拉住了他的手。顿时一阵有些陌生的触感让温初年本能地想把手抽回去，然而对方安抚般拍了拍他手的动作却让他定在了原地。

“别怕。”洛母温柔地朝他笑道，轻轻地拉着他的手将他从白天晴身后带出来。

温初年第一次被人这样哄着，不知道该怎么回应，就只能愣愣地任由洛母牵着他的手到沙发旁坐下。洛子祺从没见过他这失神的模样，一时有些担心，却被一旁的洛绍言拦住了上前的脚步。

“你就别去捣乱了，嫂子一看到你就跳脚，还是交给妈吧。”洛绍言说着转身就拉起白天晴的手走进了厨房。洛子祺知道他说得有道理，便安静地在一旁陪父亲喝着茶，然而目光不时地还是会往沙发那边飘过去。

“我听子祺说孩子已经有三个多月了？现在感觉怎么样？身体还好吗？”

“嗯、嗯。还行。”温初年局促不安地点头道。

“那就好。我当年怀子祺的时候孕吐反应可严重了，什么都吃不下，不过后来有绍言的时候就好多了。”洛母笑着摸了摸温初年的手，问道，“小年啊，我听子祺说你不愿意结婚，是因为他对你不好吗？”

“不是。”温初年摇了摇头道。洛母见他回答得如此果断便忍不住笑了笑，追问道：“那你为什么不答应他？”

“我——”温初年不知道该怎么说。因为他害怕？害怕他的家人不接受？害怕别人说他是怪物？害怕洛子祺被他连累地被别人叫变态？还是说他害怕自己终有一日会抛弃？他不知道，他只知道自己无法想象将来和他组建家庭过着幸福美满的生活的画面，他无法在那个场景里想像出自己的模样。

“小年，你的故事伯母都听子祺说过。”洛母的话让温初年浑身一僵，他不禁低下头咬紧了嘴唇，不敢去看洛母的脸。然而洛母见他这个自卑害怕的样子只觉得心里十分难受。温初年还小，比洛绍言大不了几岁，甚至从外貌上看着还要比洛绍言小一些，因此此刻在洛母看来他就像个孩子一样。他害怕，他恐惧，他委屈，他有苦不敢说的模样看了就让洛母觉得十分揪心。

“小年你听伯母说，不管过去发生了什么事，都不是你的错。别人不懂得珍惜你是他们没有眼光，最重要的是，我们千万不能觉得自己不好。每个人生来都是独一无二的，都是老天爷赐给我们的礼物，都值得享有自尊自爱和别人的尊重与珍爱。”

“或许在某些人的眼里，你不好。但是在子祺眼里，在我们洛家人的眼里，你就是最好的。”

温初年无声地瞪大了眼睛，湿润的眼眶里滴出了一颗颗透明的眼泪。他不可置信地看着面前的妇人，只觉得胸口突然翻涌起许多复杂而又酸涩的情绪。

“我——我不是怪物——”

“傻孩子，你当然不是。”

温初年鼻头一酸，他一直以来不敢去问的问题，他一直以来都渴望得到的答案和认同，在这一刻，竟然可以被洛母如此温柔而又果断地说出来。

他不是怪物。他不是怪物了。

“好了别哭了，你再哭伯母就要心疼了。子祺，带小年去洗个脸我们准备吃饭吧。”

洛子祺过来扶起了温初年，这边两人一同进了洗手间，那边白天晴和洛绍言正不停地往桌上摆着饭菜。洛绍言见母亲过来了便立刻凑上前夸道：“妈还是你厉害，老师给嫂子辅导了好久他都没想通，你几句话就搞定了，真棒！”

“小年以前就是在他父母长辈那里受的伤，解铃还需系铃人，所以我说的话才管用。”洛母话音刚落，洛子祺和温初年便回到了客厅，温初年的脸色看起来显然比刚才好多了。

“好了，人齐了就起筷吧。”洛父见众人到齐了便吩咐开饭。坐在饭锅附近的白天晴给他们一一添饭，洛绍言则一脸自豪地跟大家介绍着桌上的菜色。饭席间洛母又一次问起了洛子祺和温初年的婚事，虽然温初年还是有些想要拒绝，但能看得出来态度不那么坚决了。期间洛绍言还插了一嘴想让白天晴也跟他结了，可是被白天晴瞪了一眼就连忙哈哈支开了话题。

那天晚上，洛绍言和白天晴少有地留宿了，他们住回了原来洛绍言的房间。洛父洛母则住进了一直为他们空着的主卧，洛子祺和温初年则一如既往地在他们自己的房间里睡下。

圣诞假期才刚刚开始，虽然国内没有过圣诞的习俗，但对于洛家一家来说，接下来短短的一周便是他们一年里唯一能见面团聚的时刻，四舍五入一下，也就跟国人过年团圆没有什么区别了。

 

全文完


End file.
